Vida y muerte
by UchihaHinataChan
Summary: Se pertenecen, lo saben. Pero no es suficiente. Vida o muerte, ese es su mundo. "Tú muerte me pertenece". SasuHina. UA.
1. Chapter 1

Lo sé, lo sé. Es para matarme que teniendo historias sin actualizar suba una nueva pero me llegó la inspiración y no estuve tranquila hasta que la publiqué. De todas formas, estoy llegando al final con Doloroso Sentimiento así que no pasa nada.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: lenguaje malhablado en este capítulo. Y trama rara.**

**Notas**: es un **UA**, lo que implica que los personajes tienen cambios en la personalidad y en sus historias, por el bien de la trama.

De verdad agradecería opiniones, ya que esto dista un poco de lo que suelo escribir.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Conviene vivir considerando que se ha de morir; la muerte siempre es buena; parece mala a veces porque es malo a veces el que muere"_

_**Francisco de Quevedo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**

* * *

**_

No se aman. Quizá lo hicieron en un pasado no muy lejano. Pero ya no lo hacen, porque no pueden.

Se pertenecen, _lo saben_. Pero no es suficiente. El amor no está permitido.

Vida o muerte, ese es su mundo.

La vida le pertenece a los suyos, a los de cada uno. _La muerte es solamente de ellos mismos_.

.

.

.

_ Lo han vuelto a hacer_ encendió un cigarrillo y observó a los presentes. Eran su familia, amigos, subordinados. _No importaba el calificativo_. En el mundo en el que se movían no existían más lazos que los que les unían a ellos. Se entregaban sus propias vidas, confiando ciegamente unos en otros. No sabían sus pasados, ni de dónde venían. No sabían, si quiera, las razones que los habían llevado allí. _Pero no importaba_.

Todos miraron al jefe, Itachi. El comandaba aquella banda callejera, que en ocasiones se parecía más a una pequeña mafia. Los conocían por todo el lugar como Sharingan.

_ ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? _ un chico rubio, que respondía al nombre de Naruto, fue quien hizo la pregunta.

_ Un par de heridas no muy graves. Sakura se está encargando de él _ Itachi daba caladas lentas al pitillo.

_ Una advertencia _ Sasuke intervino en la conversación por primera vez. Era el hermano pequeño del jefe y probablemente uno de los mejores hombres del grupo.

Itachi cabeceó asintiendo.

_ ¿Qué haremos?_ Naruto hizo la pregunta casi como un rugido, ansioso de venganza.

_ Nada_ Kakashi, el más mayor de los presentes, intervino con su habitual calma_ estaban en su derecho. El territorio donde lo atacaron pertenece a Hyuuga.

_ ¡Pero lo han herido, maldita sea!_ gritó Naruto.

_ Kakashi tiene razón_ Itachi apagó su cigarrillo_ Puede que Hyuuga sea nuestro enemigo, pero es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no empezar una sangrienta guerra entre nosotros por nada. Nuestro novato se adentró en una zona que les pertenece, todo lo que ellos hicieron fue darnos un aviso. Podrían haberlo matado si quisieran, es una suerte que sólo lo hayan herido.

_ ¡Joder!_ gritó el rubio inconforme.

_ Nosotros lo hubiésemos hecho_ habló Sasuke. Todos los miraron_ si uno de ellos se metiese en nuestro territorio, aunque fuera un novato perdido, lo hubiésemos matado sin dudarlo. No habría avisos.

_ Hyuuga es más benevolente_ Sakura hizo acto de aparición, con algunas gotas de sangre en su ropa, tras curar al herido_ él se pondrá bien.

_ ¿Benevolente? Blando diría yo_ Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa macabra_ apuesto a que sé quién de ellos fue el del aviso.

Nadie respondió.

Itachi encendió un nuevo cigarro y permanecieron en silencio.

.

.

.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que dejarlo con vida no ha sido un error?_ un chico de pelo castaño y cazadora de cuero negra, llamado Kiba, fue quien hizo la pregunta _ estaba en nuestra zona. Matarlo era nuestro derecho.

_ Sólo era un novato_ Shikamaru, el más inteligente del grupo habló sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos, tumbado en el suelo como estaba.

_ Tsk. Es molesto, que enseñen a sus "pequeños" donde no deben meter las narices_ protestó Kiba otra vez_ Hinata, debiste hacer algo más que ese par de cortes de navaja.

La mujer de larga melena se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, que desentonaba totalmente con el hecho de que entre sus manos tenía una navaja, la cual estaba limpiando.

_ Kiba-kun no era necesario. Prácticamente era un niño, ni siquiera pudo evitar las lágrimas de agradecimiento cuando lo dejé con vida.

_ ¿No pensarán que somos unos blandos?_ la otra mujer presente Ino, rubia y hermosa, colocó varias latas de cervezas sobre la mesa.

_ Lo que piensen los demás no nos importa_ todos observaron al jefe. Hyuuga Neji tenía una larga melena castaña y unos ojos blancos y fríos como el hielo. Característica que había dado nombre a la forma en la que eran conocidos, Byakugan.

_ ¿Crees que se vengarán?_ preguntó Ino.

_ Uchiha es un sanguinario sin corazón, pero conoce las reglas. Probablemente no hará nada_ respondió el jefe mientras asomaba la cabeza por una de las ventanas del lugar.

_ Ellos habrían matado a uno de los nuestros sin dudar_ replicó Kiba_ recordad lo de hace meses cuando dispararon a un chico totalmente inocente porque iba presumiendo de ser de los nuestros.

_ Eso fue su culpa_ intervino Shikamaru, acomodándose para dejar sitio a Ino_ ¿a quién diablos se le ocurre adentrarse en un local comandado por ellos y decir que es miembro de nuestra banda? Sólo era un problemático niño con ansias de presumir.

_ Lo mataron…_ habló Kiba.

_ No era nuestra guerra Kiba-kun. No era de los nuestros. Sólo un ciudadano más cometiendo un acto imprudente. Salvar vidas de inocentes es trabajo de la policía, no nuestro.

Kiba miró a Hinata cuando la oyó decir aquello y sonrió.

_ Da miedo cuando alguien tan dulce como tú dice cosas como esas.

Neji observó a su prima y ella le dedicó una sonrisa. Ella tenía buen corazón, _probablemente el único buen corazón entre todos ellos_. Pero Hinata los consideraba a todos su familia, y por ellos no dudaba en un instante en matar.

Aunque nadie que viera esa sonrisa podría llegar a imaginárselo.

.

.

.

.

Entró con calma en el local. Era bien entrada la madrugada y aquel era uno de los pocos lugares que permanecían abiertos. Un pequeño bar en un callejón de una calle olvidada, conocida en el mundillo como "Zona neutral".

Venía de hacer un par de rondas por los lugares de alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie hacía ninguna tontería en su territorio. No era un trabajo que él solía hacer. Él prefería los encargos del tipo: "ve junto a _noséquien _y hazle saber quién manda" o "deshazte de él".

Rondas como las que acababa de hacer eran cosa de miembros de nivel más bajo.

Pero después de tanto caminar le apetecía un trago, hacía un frío de los mil demonios fuera. Conocía ese local de sobra, había ido millones de veces allí.

La Zona Neutral era pacífica, formaba parte del trato entre Sharingan y Byakugan. Ahí estaban prohibidas las disputas.

_ Uchiha Sasuke_ dijo el camarero, un joven gordito y risueño, que respondía al nombre de Chouji_ tiempo sin verte.

_ He estado ocupado_ respondió llanamente tomando asiento en la barra al tiempo que el camarero, conocedor de sus gustos, le servía un whiskey con hielo.

_ He escuchado los rumores, al parecer uno de vuestros recientes miembros se ha metido en problemas con los chicos de Hyuuga.

_ Tsk. No me interesa. Sólo es un inútil novato_ bebió un largo sorbo de la ardiente bebida.

_ Un inútil novato que debería asegurarse por dónde camina_ Sasuke no se molestó en girarse para ver a la dueña de la voz, después de todo conocía esa forma dulce y tranquila de hablar _ es extraño verte por aquí.

Hinata tomó asiento al lado de Sasuke. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera extrañado de tal imagen, _enemigos sentados hombro con hombro en la barra de un bar_, pero Akimichi Chouji estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, en su bar no eran miembros de bandas rivales. _Simples clientes_. Beneficios de la Zona Neutral.

_ Insomnio_ respondió Sasuke sin dar demasiada información_ ¿cuál es tu motivo?

_ ¿Yo?_ preguntó inocentemente Hinata mientras bebía el vodka que acababan de servirle_ me aseguro de que ninguno de vuestros inocentes novatos comete otro estúpido error como el de hoy.

_ Sabía que fuiste tú quien lo dejó con vida. La tierna Hinata. ¿Qué eres Hyuuga? ¿Una hermanita de la caridad?

Hinata dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

_ Tu amiguito tuvo suerte de que fui yo quien lo encontró. Otro de mis amigos le hubiese pegado un tiro en la frente y enviado su cadáver con vosotros.

_ Me importa una mierda. Sólo es otro de esos idiotas nublado por el estúpido deseo de pertenecer a una banda_ bebió lo que quedaba de bebida de un golpe y con un gesto pidió más_ no tienen ni puta idea de lo que realmente significa eso.

Hinata lo miró de reojo y agitó su propio vaso, hipnotizada por el movimiento del líquido.

_ Sólo son unos críos_ continuó el hombre, hablando de aquella forma madura a pesar de contar con 25 años escasos_ queriendo presumir de ser unos delincuentes. No tienen idea de nada.

_ ¿No fuimos nosotros iguales Sasuke-kun?

_ No tuvimos elección. No había familia, ni dinero. Nada. Nos buscamos la vida_ miró a la cara a Hinata por primera vez desde que había entrado, y se fijó que ella no sonreía _ la mayoría de estos niñatos tienen padres o incluso una familia adinerada. Sólo buscan sensaciones nuevas. No saben lo que de verdad significa dejarse la vida en esto. A la mayoría le tiembla la mano la primera vez que le pones un arma en ella. Arriesgan tontamente su propia vida, y las nuestras.

_ Da miedo ¿verdad?_ intercedió Hinata_ hace años cuando esto empezó se trataba simplemente de cuidar nuestras vidas. Ahora también tenemos que mirar por las de ellos.

_ A mí me importan una mierda sus traseros Hyuuga. Si quieren ir a tu zona haciéndose el gallito y que les peguen un tiro, es su problema_ volvió a beber, acabándose su segunda copa_ no todos tendrán la suerte de que seas tú con quien se encuentren. Eso los hará aprender. Esto no es un maldito juego. Deben saber eso. Aquí no hay "game over" y comenzar otra vez. Cuando se acaba, se acaba_ observó a Hinata que no dejaba de mirar su bebida_ tú sabes eso mejor que nadie ¿verdad? Conoces el dolor del sacrificio.

Hinata lo miró y apartó el vaso vacío. Después se levantó dispuesta a irse.

_ Lo conozco. No hay día que no lo recuerde. Pero fue su error, un estúpido y maldito error que le costó la vida_ se puso la gabardina oscura y la abrochó lentamente_ prácticamente ella misma apretó el gatillo que la mató.

_ Aún así sigues culpándote cada día por la muerte de tu pequeña hermana.

Hinata no lo miró.

_ Hanabi te disparó en zona neutral Sasuke, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero cometió el imprudente error de dejarse llevar por la ira.

_ Recuerdo ese día. Me encaró con la pistola en alto en medio de la calle, al grito de "¡pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Hinata!"_ se tocó inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo, a través de la ropa, donde lucía una cicatriz de aquel momento.

La mujer puso el dinero de su copa y las de Sasuke sobre la mesa.

_ Ella sólo era una niña de dieciséis años convencida de que su dulce hermana mayor había sido violada por un miembro de los enemigos.

_ Fue su error hacerse la idea precipitadamente_ cuando Sasuke dijo eso, Hinata ya caminaba hacia la puerta_ jamás pudo imaginar que nunca hubo violación, sino un placentero sexo consentido.

Hinata paró al llegar a la puerta y giró un poco la cabeza.

_ Hanabi pagó con su muerte por el ridículo error de dispararle al hermano pequeño del jefe de Sharingan_ cogió el manillar de la puerta_ pero tú y yo aún no hemos recibido nuestro castigo por permitir que nuestro estúpido fallo se llevara una vida inocente.

_ ¿Llamas fallo a nuestros placenteros encuentros del pasado Hinata? Me ofendes.

Hinata sonrió sin que Sasuke pudiera verla.

_ Recuerda lo que te dije cuando viniste a traerme el cadáver de mi hermana después de que tu grupo tomara justicia_ giró la cabeza completamente y clavó sus ojos blancos en los de Sasuke_ "tu vida le pertenece a Sharingan, pero tu muerte es sólo mía Sasuke"

Se miraron fijamente por un segundo más.

_ Y la tuya me pertenece a mí por completo, Hinata.

Ninguno dijo nada más. La mujer cruzó la puerta y se fue mientras Sasuke pedía su tercera copa de aquella noche.

.

.

.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, tenía un ligero dolor de cabeza. Llevaba tiempo sin beber tanto una noche, y las cuatro copas de whiskey parecían haberle hecho efecto. Se dio una ducha fría para despejarse y tomó una pastilla para el dolor.

Después bajó al piso inferior, donde Naruto devoraba un grasiento plato ante la mirada asqueada de Sakura y la falsa sonrisilla de Sai.

_ ¡Al fin te levantas!_ habló con la boca llena el rubio, sin preocuparse de los perdigones que escapaban de sus labios_ ¿a qué maldita hora llegaste ayer?

Sasuke fue a la nevera y cogió un cartón de leche, del que bebió directamente.

_ Qué te importa. No eres mi madre Naruto.

El mencionado iba a protestar pero la mujer intercedió.

_ No empecéis, de verdad_ miró hacia el tercer hombre que se encontraba allí_ Sai nos estaba contado cómo le fue en lo suyo.

_ ¿Algo interesante?_ preguntó Sasuke apoyando su espalda en la puerta del frigorífico.

_ Parece que esos nuevos camellos pretender introducir droga en alguna de nuestras zonas. El problema es que no sé de quienes se tratan. Todo lo que pude obtener es en donde descargaran la mercancía antes de llevarla a la venta en nuestros territorios.

_ A Itachi no le gustará nada que alguien quiera introducir esa mierda en su zona_ habló Naruto, dejando de comer _ por cierto ¿dónde está?

_ Kakashi y él tenían cosas que hacer_ informó Sakura _ de todas formas, podemos acabar con la droga, pero ahí no acaba el problema. Mientras no sepamos quienes son los camellos, podrán seguir introduciéndola por otras vías. ¿Tú qué dices Sasuke?

_ Ir a donde lleven la mercancía no servirá de nada, ellos no serán tan estúpidos como para aparecer en persona. Enviarán unos inútiles mensajeros a por ella.

_ Hay otro problema_ intervino Sai_ la zona donde planean ocultar la droga pertenece a Byakugan.

_ ¡Mierda!_ blasfemó Naruto_ ¡ey! ¿Creéis que Hyuuga Neji sabe algo de eso? Quizá les permita ocultarla ahí por algún motivo…

_ No_ respondió tajante Sasuke y su amigo le miró esperando una explicación.

_ Sasuke-kun tiene razón_ intervino la pelirrosa_ si hay algo que Hyuuga odia son las drogas. Se sabe que una vez pilló a uno de los suyos traficando y no dudó en cargárselo. No hubo segunda oportunidad.

_ ¿El benevolente Neji se cargó a uno de los suyos a la primera de cambio?_ dudó Naruto. Consciente de que el líder de Byakugan que no mataba sin buenas razones y evitaba ese tipo de cosas siempre que podía, ni siquiera había dado un segundo voto de confianza a uno de los suyos. Sonaba inverosímil.

_ Cuentan que su padre y su tío estuvieron en asuntos de drogas en el pasado, lo que les llevó a la ruina y la muerte_ explicó Sasuke_ dejando solos y huérfanos a él y sus dos primas.

_ Pero sólo es un rumor ¿no?_ preguntó Sakura.

_ Si.

Sasuke no dijo nada más. _Aunque él lo sabía_. No era un rumor, era la realidad. Y él había tenido información de primera mano, ya que había sido la misma Hinata la que le había contado aquella historia sobre su pasado.

_ Quizá simplemente tenía algo en contra de aquel tipo y usó el tema de las drogas para cargárselo_ terció Naruto.

_ Quizá_ respondió Sasuke dando por zanjado el tema, a sabiendas de que lo que Naruto decía era una auténtica tontería_ pero ahora tenemos que pensar lo que haremos. Sakura ¿dijo mi hermano cuando regresaban?

_ En unas horas.

_ Entonces esperaremos.

.

.

.

.

_ Llegaste tarde anoche_ dijo Neji al ver a su prima sentada sobre un sofá leyendo un libro tranquilamente.

_ Estuve haciendo unas cuantas rondas y fui a tomar algo después. ¿Sucede algo Onisan?

_ Nada_ se dejó caer en otro sillón.

_ No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces_ susurró Hinata sin quietar la vista del libro_ no soy estúpida.

Neji la miró. La tierna Hinata obligada a crecer de repente tras la cruel y sucia muerte de su padre y su tío. Quedando todos a la merced de un cruel mundo. Ella era la única familia de sangre que le quedaba, tras la prematura muerte de Hanabi a manos de Sharingan.

_ Eso lo sé. Pero no fue tu culpa.

_ Gracias por la mentira_ Hinata pasó la página de su lectura y Neji se preguntó si nunca dejaría de culparse por la muerte de su hermana.

_ Hanabi actuó precipitadamente.

_ Y eso no habría pasado si yo hubiese establecido las correctas distancias con Uchiha desde el principio. Pero no quiero hablar de ello Neji-nisan. Es agua pasada.

_ Está bien. ¿Sabes donde están los demás?

_ Shikamaru probablemente duerme en su cuarto. De los demás no tengo ni idea.

Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada un chico de unos 19 años, miembro del grupo entró a la estancia.

_ Jefe_ Neji lo miró e Hinata cerró el libro prestando atención al chico_ hay alguien ahí fuera que dice traer un mensaje de Uchiha Itachi.

Los dos Hyuuga intercambiaron miradas.

_ ¿Una trampa?_ preguntó Hinata mirando a su primo_ aunque no parece la forma de actuar de Uchiha.

_ Hinata-san_ dijo el chico_ no creo que sea una trampa, no viene armado. Lo que es todo un riesgo teniendo en cuenta donde está.

_ Bien_ dijo Neji_ vayamos a ver que quiere.

Se levantó y fue hasta la entrada donde un joven, visiblemente nervioso, esperaba rodeado de un montón de miradas hostiles. Se puso ante él y el niño tragó saliva ante la imponente presencia del Hyuuga. Hinata permaneció un par de pasos atrás de su primo. Miró a todos los miembros que estaban allí.

_ Todos, fuera_ ordenó Hinata. Alguno parecía querer protestar por dejar al jefe con un enemigo_ no seáis ilusos. Neji no necesita de vuestra protección.

Dicho aquello todo el mundo abandonó la estancia. Quedando solo los tres.

_ Y bien_ habló Neji_ ¿qué asuntos quiere Uchiha Itachi de mí para arriesgarse a que mis chicos maten a uno de los suyos?

El chaval temblaba sin parar.

_ Habla_ le dijo Hinata en forma de orden, aunque intentando ser algo dulce_ no vamos a hacerte nada. Tienes mi palabra.

El invitado la miró. Reconociéndola al instante. Había oído hablar de ella, Hyuuga Hinata, dulce pero letal. Pero cien por cien leal y justa.

_ Itachi-san quiere una reunión con usted_ Neji no cambió su expresión_ dice que existe un asunto que le concierne a ambos.

El Hyuuga esbozó media sonrisa irónica.

_ ¿Qué le hace creer a tu jefe que voy a reunirme con él sólo porque él lo diga?

_ D-dijo que alguien oculta drogas en su zona y q-que pretende venderlas en la nuestra.

_ ¡Basta!_ alzó la voz el líder. Hinata lo miró notando la tensión en el cuerpo de su primo, controlándose por no explotar, por lo que ella decidió intervenir. Dio un paso adelante y miró al mensajero.

_ Has dicho reunión. De acuerdo, aceptamos. Pero será con nuestras condiciones. No me fío de que no hayáis preparado nada, dile eso a tu jefe_ el chico asintió_ bien, esta noche en el local de la zona neutral. Sólo tu jefe y otro de sus hombres. Nosotros haremos lo mismo. Dile también que si es una trampa tendrá problemas.

_ Si, señora_ asintió nervioso.

_ Ahora largo, si en diez minutos no estás fuera de nuestros territorios no me hago responsable de lo que hagan contigo ¿de acuerdo?

El joven salió corriendo sin responder. Hinata cerró la puerta y miró a su primo, que se giró y pegó un puñetazo contra la pared, produciéndose una herida en el puño.

_ Onisan, basta_ Hinata paró el siguiente golpe y lo guió gentilmente para curar el rasguño_ ven.

_ Lo mataré_ gruñó Neji al sentarse_ mataré al cabrón que usa mis territorios para vender esa porquería.

Ella no dijo nada y se limitó a curar la herida, sabiendo cómo se sentía su primo. Hinata estaba exactamente igual.

.

.

.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando Neji cruzó la puerta del local seguido de cerca por Hinata. Echaron un vistazo al lugar y al fondo, en un rincón apartado, vieron a Uchiha Itachi sentado; fielmente acompañado de su hermano pequeño que permanecía en pie. Neji hizo un gesto con la cabeza y caminaron hacia allí.

Itachi se levantó y tendió la mano a su enemigo.

_ Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos Neji_ dijo estrechándola con fuerza.

_ Hubiese estado bien que siguiera siendo así_ respondió el nombrado tomando asiento frente a él.

_ Bienvenida también a ti, Hinata_ dijo Itachi.

_ Gracias, pero este no es un encuentro entre amigos Itachi-san, así que por favor cíñase al asunto. Después de todo es usted el que ha querido esta reunión_ al acabar de hablar la chica vio una sonrisa irónica en Sasuke, la cual ignoró deliberadamente.

_ ¿Qué significa eso de que alguien oculta drogas en mi zona?_ preguntó claramente Neji.

_ Es un buen plan, ocultarlas en tu zona para luego venderlas en la mía. Evitando exitosamente la intervención de los otros ¿no crees?

_ Parece un plan digno de un estratega de primera_ Neji rechazó el cigarrillo que Itachi le ofrecía.

_ Bueno, hay que serlo para vender drogas en nuestros territorios.

_ Y también muy estúpido_ acotó el Hyuuga. E Itachi ladeó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia_ Uchiha, quiero esa mierda fuera de mi territorio.

_ Lo mismo por mi_ Itachi dejó caer su espalda en su respaldo_ así que, ¿qué propones?

Mientras los lideres se mantenían la mirada, Sasuke e Hinata cruzaron las suyas; conscientes de que esta vez les tocaría trabajar juntos. Y _juntos_ era una palabra que hacía mucho tiempo que no se aplicaba a ellos, porque había estado prohibida desde siempre, y ya habían roto aquella prohibición una vez. Y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a cometer el mismo error una segunda.

_Juntos_, una palabra tan simple y tan inalcanzable para ellos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, gracias, me siento satisfecha.

Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión.

¡Gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Llevo un par de días rebosante de energía

¿La razón? ¡España jugará la final de Mundial!

Debido a esto he estado escribiendo continuaciones de fics como una loca. Subo la actualización de éste primero porque la de los otros aún tengo que revisarla y pulirla un poco.

¡Dios! ¡La final!

Bien, dejo de desvariar y os dejo con el segundo capítulo de esta extraña historia.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"Tenemos proyectos que se marchitaron,_

_crímenes perfectos que no cometimos,_

_retratos de novias que nos olvidaron,_

_y un alma en oferta que nunca vendimos"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

.

.

.

.

A pesar de las pérdidas, del dolor y los sacrificios hechos en nombre de los dos, _de sus errores_, no se odian.

No desean ver la vida del otro fundida en un montón de pedazos inservibles porque eso no les devolverá lo perdido.

Siguen adelante, en contra del mundo, de los demás. Y de ellos mismos, _que es la parte más difícil. _

Luchan cada día por verse reflejados en el espejo y no coger un arma y disparar como si se lo hicieran a sí mismos.

_Él_ sólo desea que su muerte sea única y épica, pero siempre a manos de ella.

_Ella_ quiere que la suya llegue cuanto antes, de forma dolorosa y cruel, para expiar sus pecados; pero siempre a manos de él.

.

.

.

_ En serio ¿podemos fiarnos de ellos?_ preguntó Kiba mientras limpiaba una pequeña pistola sentado en la misma mesa que Shikamaru, que repasaba los planes en un papel.

_ Ellos se juegan tanto como nosotros Kiba _ objetó el Nara _ así que esta vez tendremos que confiar.

_ Tsk_ chasqueó la lengua Ino_ odio esta mierda de confiar mi seguridad a unos tipos que apenas conozco. Espero que Neji sepa lo que hace.

_ Él no pondría nuestra vida en peligro si tuviera dudas_ todos giraron la cabeza para ver llegar al dueño de la voz, otro de sus importantes miembros, Shino.

.

.

.

Hinata se adentró en un callejón oscuro y retiró las gafas de sol que llevaba cuando estuvo lejos de miradas indiscretas.

_ Parece que nos ha tocado el trabajo sucio_ resonó una voz desde la oscuridad.

_ Ciñámonos al plan y acabemos con esto cuanto antes Sasuke_ la mujer se retiró el abrigo dejando ver una extravagante y provocativa ropa, elegida especialmente para el trabajo que le tocaba realizar _ tú volverás a tus sucios asuntos y yo a los míos.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo, sin ocultar la sonrisa irónica mezclada con satisfacción, sabiendo que aquella ropa no era para nada el estilo de Hinata, que buscaba siempre pasar desapercibida.

_ Realmente pensé que enviarían a esa compañera rubia tuya para esto. ¿No es especialista en este tipo de cosas?_ preguntó Sasuke.

_ Podría ser, pero Ino no tardaría ni diez minutos en pegarte un tiro entre las cejas por tu actitud arrogante_ Hinata sonrió perversamente_ decidimos evitar ese riesgo.

_ Bueno, eso es algo a mi favor.

_ Si, a nadie le gusta que le disparen_ ironizó Hinata ante la obviedad de las palabras de Sasuke.

_ No me refiero a eso_ el pelinegro esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado_ lo digo por el espectáculo para mis ojos Hyuuga.

Hinata miró su ceñida minifalda y el escaso top, dejando escapar un gruñido.

_ Mantén tus hormonas de semental al margen, Uchiha. Hagamos nuestro trabajo.

Sasuke dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

_ Si, señora.

.

.

.

Sakura se dejó caer en el asiento del bar de mala muerte, donde debía observar todo lo que sucedía en el exterior, para asegurarse de que las cosas salían como lo planeado.

_ ¿En qué coño pensaba Itachi al dejar que esos dos hagan el trabajo juntos?_ preguntó mientras paseaba la mirada por el local, buscando alguien sospechoso.

_ Lo harán bien_ respondió Naruto, que la acompañaba en la misión_ Sasuke no es de los que se dejan ganar con facilidad.

_ Esos dos no tienen un pasado muy favorable. Es arriesgado.

_ ¿Qué intentas decir?

_ ¿Y si la chica Hyuuga decide tomar venganza contra Sasuke por lo de su hermana? Acabamos de servirle la oportunidad en bandeja _se quejó la mujer.

Naruto miró a través de la cristalera, donde los objetos de su conversación tomaban posiciones.

_ No creo que haga nada. ¿Cuánto hace ya de eso? Cuatro años ¿no?_ el rubio miró a Sakura_ si hubiese querido hacerle algo a Sasuke ya lo habría intentado.

_ No me fío.

_ Itachi y Hyuuga lo decidieron así. Ellos confían en que lo harán bien, entonces tiene que ser así_ Naruto hizo una pausa_ además, esos dos no parecen llevarse mal del todo.

La pelirrosa miró a su amigo, dándose cuenta de que tenía razón. En todos aquellos años jamás había oído a Sasuke hablar mal de la chica Hyuuga y las pocas veces que Sakura se había cruzado con ella en la zona neutral no había visto ningún indicio de intención de venganza hacia Sasuke. ¿Acaso es que ella todavía sentía algo por él? _¿Y Sasuke?_ ¿Tenía Sasuke algún tipo de sentimiento por Hinata? O lo que era más importante, ¿lo había tenido alguna vez?

Naruto miró a su pensativa amiga, que volvió al mundo real y fijó sus ojos en él.

_ Espero que no la caguen.

_ Ya te dije que no se vengaran ni se acercarán uno al otro para dañarse.

_ Eso espero. Deben mantener las distancias entre ellos_ hizo una pausa y volvió la mirada a la calle, donde Hinata parecía hacer su primer movimiento_ en todos los sentidos.

Naruto no dijo nada. Después de todo, por muy cruel que sonase, Sakura tenía razón. Un acercamiento entre ellos sólo traería problemas, como en el pasado. Y en algún lugar había enterrado un cadáver de una niña de dieciséis años que lo probaba.

.

.

.

_ Juntar a Sasuke e Hinata ha sido un movimiento arriesgado_ comentó casualmente Kakashi, que permanecía en el sofá de su casa, junto a Itachi.

_ Sabes que Sasuke siempre hace bien su trabajo_ el Uchiha aceptó una cerveza del mayor_ y Neji confía plenamente en su prima.

_ ¿Y tú?

_ Yo no confío en nadie.

_ ¿Ni si quiera en Sasuke?_ preguntó Kakashi. Itachi no respondió, pero tampoco es como si el mayor esperara que lo hiciera.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba por la atestada calle sin dejar de observar detenidamente a todo aquel que tuviera una actitud sospechosa. Sabía que Sasuke ya estaba en su lugar, esperando porque ella completase la primera parte del plan.

Se sentía ciertamente extraña caminando por aquella calle, la cual jamás pisaría en condiciones normales. No pertenecía a su territorio, sino al de la banda de Sasuke, y se sentía como un pez en medio de un verde prado.

_ ¡Ey tío! Esto que acabo de comprar es genial_ Hinata afinó el oído al ver a los dos muchachos que paseaban con algo entre sus manos_ de la mejor calidad.

La mujer dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina. _Estaba cerca_. Por aquel lugar debía haber un vendedor, que con un poco de suerte y de "técnicas de persuasión", acabaría por decirle quien era el que había decidido introducir allí la droga.

Entonces lo vio, un chico con gafas de sol y el pelo algo largo que ayudaba a mantener oculta su identidad, hablaba de forma sospechosa con un par de chicas que después se alejaban a paso apresurado y, visiblemente nerviosas.

_Ese era su hombre. Uno muy poco sutil, _cabía añadir_._

Colocó su ropa y se aseguró de que dejaba ver bastante piel, como si fuese una mercancía. Con paso decidido y una sonrisa radiante en la boca se acercó al hombre, que la miró de arriba abajo analizándola.

_ Hola_ saludó Hinata.

_ Largo, estoy trabajando_ fue su respuesta desconfiada.

_ Lo sé_ ella se acercó a él y le susurró sensualmente al oído_ yo también.

Hinata pudo notar como el interés del hombre se veía acrecentado ante la lasciva voz que ella había puesto y su cercanía.

_ ¿Qué quieres…?_ preguntó el desconocido, ya con voz ronca de excitación, mientras Hinata lo interrumpía poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

_ Hagamos un trato_ susurró_ yo te doy un servicio completo y placentero y tú me regalas algo de eso que escondes tan bien.

_ ¿Quieres un chute?_ Hinata le guiñó un ojo.

_ Si. Yo consigo lo que quiero y tú un sexo salvaje. No me opongo a nada.

El chico la analizó, mirándola detenidamente. Hinata se sentía como un trozo de carne que el chef observaba para asegurarse que era de la calidad suficiente para su restaurante. Sintió repugnancia y tuve que cohibir sus ansias de golpear al personaje.

_ De acuerdo.

_Eso había sido fácil. _Hinata retiró una llave del bolsillo trasero de su minifalda.

_ Tengo una habitación en aquel hotel. Sígueme.

El desconocido fue tras ella como un perrito faldero e Hinata miró hacia la fachada del bar donde sabía que la chica y el hombre rubio de Sharingan se encontraban. Les guiñó un ojo. Ellos se encargarían de avisar a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la habitación. El hombre llevaba manoseándola con descaro desde que habían subido en el ascensor y ella estaba deseando fervientemente golpearlo en sus partes nobles. Por el contrario mantuvo su linda sonrisa y fingió disfrutar del contacto.

Entró de primera en la estancia y avanzó un par de pasos. Luego se giró para verlo de frente y le indicó con su dedo índice que se aproximase. El hombre obedeció sin dudar.

No había dado más que un paso cuando alguien lo agarró fuertemente por la espalda y colocó una navaja a la altura de su cuello.

_ Realmente apestas en este trabajo_ dijo Sasuke sin apartar el objeto cortante_ ¿no te enseñó tu madre que no debes fiarte de los desconocidos aunque se trate de una linda chica?_ pudo sentir como su rehén temblaba ligeramente bajo su agarre y miró a Hinata que había cerrado la puerta y ahora estaba colocándose el abrigo, tapando aquellas ropas que tanto le desagradaban_ aunque tampoco vamos a culparte, ¿quién se negaría a semejante preciosidad?

_ Déjalo ya Sasuke_ el pelinegro no protestó pero mantuvo al otro bien agarrado _ no tenemos nada contra ti. Queremos saber quién es tu jefe.

_ No lo sé.

_ Mira amigo_ habló Sasuke_ no te conviene mentir. Resulta que el hombre para quien trabajas ha cabreado a un par de personas a las que no les gusta que les tomen el pelo. Así que tienes dos opciones, nos das la información y sales pitando de aquí en busca de un lugar a salvo o acabamos contigo y buscamos a otro de tus compañeros, que estará gustoso de colaborar cuando vea tu cadáver.

El chaval miró a Hinata que continuaba frente a él, tapada ahora por un abrigo negro que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba fríamente la escena que ocurría ante ella.

_ ¡Zorra!_ escupió. Ella no se inmutó pero Sasuke apretó la navaja un poco más, produciendo un pequeño hilillo de sangre.

_ ¿Significa eso que eliges la segunda opción?_ preguntó el Uchiha.

_ Espera Sasuke, estoy segura de que recapacitará_ Hinata caminó hacia ellos y acercó su cara a la de él_ quizá no fuiste muy listo al aceptar los servicios de una puta sin pensar que era demasiado fácil, pero seguro que tu cerebro distingue entre lo que es mejor, vivir o morir. ¿Qué dices? Y te sugiero que decidas pronto_ Hinata señaló a Sasuke_ no suele ser muy paciente.

Pasaron unos segundos y el hombre terminó cediendo.

_ Está bien. Kabuto, ese es su nombre. No sé mucho de él, sólo nos proporciona la mercancía y nosotros la vendemos.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ preguntó Sasuke.

_ Cuando se nos acaba la droga nos reunimos con él en un almacén olvidado en el polígono que queda a las afueras de la ciudad_ tragó saliva_ os estoy diciendo la verdad, dejadme ir.

_ ¿Hinata?_ Sasuke la miró interrogante, queriendo averiguar su opinión.

_ Creo que es sincero. ¿Tú?

_ Lo mismo_ lo soltó desdeñosamente y alisó su ropa guardando la navaja. Hinata se acercó al camello y extendió su mano.

_ Dame la droga_ el chaval tembló.

_ Vamos_ insistió Sasuke_ acabas de delatar a tu jefe, entregarnos esa mierda es un mal menor.

Puso unas cuantas bolsas, que contenían un polvo blanco, sobre la mano de Hinata.

_ Es todo lo que tengo, lo juro.

_ Es cocaína_ apuntó Sasuke e Hinata rompió las bolsas vertiendo el contenido en el agua del retrete, para luego tirar de la cadena. El Uchiha la miró mientras lo hacía. Los ojos de Hinata eran fríos e inexpresivos al ver el polvo blanco disolverse en el agua.

_Mi padre murió de sobredosis de coca. No fue un error, era muy consciente de que la cantidad que se estaba metiendo era mortal. El padre de Neji también. Se suicidaron Sasuke. Debían tanto dinero que consideraron que morir y dejar a sus hijos huérfanos era mejor opción que lo que los narcos harían con ellos. _

Sasuke recordó esas palabras que Hinata le había dicho en un pasado mientras ella cogía su teléfono móvil e informaba a sus amigos de la situación.

_La droga es para los cobardes. _Eso es lo que había añadido en aquella ocasión, con unos ojos vacíos y desoladores, parecidos a los que lucía en aquel instante.

Un par de golpes sonaron en la puerta de la habitación y Sasuke fue a abrirla, encontrándose con Sakura y Naruto como habían acordado. Ellos se encargarían de sacar de la zona al vendedor.

_ ¿Todo bien Sasuke-kun?_ preguntó Sakura mirando de reojo a Hinata.

_ Si. Hinata y yo tenemos que ir a buscar al tal Kabuto.

_ ¿Solos?_ Naruto fue quien hizo la pregunta y miró a Hinata cuando ella se acercó a la puerta, dedicándole una sonrisa enorme que a ella le recordaron un poco a las de Kiba. Respondió con el mismo gesto, pero más sutil_ ¡ey! Yo soy Naruto y…

_ No tienes que presentarte idiota_ intercedió Sakura_ ella sigue siendo el enemigo.

Hinata miró a la mujer y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado.

_ Sé quiénes sois, al igual que vosotros sabéis quien soy yo.

_ Nos vamos_ habló Sasuke_ no metáis la pata.

Abandonaron la habitación con las quejas de Naruto de fondo, ante el último comentario de Sasuke.

_ A ella le gustas_ dijo Hinata colocándose el casco que el Uchiha le entregó mientras él hacía lo mismo para subirse a la moto.

_ ¿Celosa?_ Sasuke alzó una ceja al preguntarlo y después arrancó el vehículo. Hinata se agarró a su cintura y reprimió los recuerdos del pasado.

_ Ella es la que debería estarlo.

Sasuke la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado justo antes de girar la cara al frente y poner la moto en marcha.

.

.

.

Kiba lanzó el último enorme paquete por la alcantarilla y se secó el sudor con la manga de la chaqueta.

_ ¿Por qué mientras Hinata hace el trabajo divertido nosotros nos encargamos de esta mierda?_ preguntó chasqueando la lengua y encendiendo un cigarrillo rápidamente. Shino lo observó, sabiendo que su amigo solo fumaba cuando estaba de mal humor.

_ Teníamos que deshacernos de esta droga antes de que alguien supiese que andamos tras ellos. Neji quería esta porquería fuera cuanto antes.

_ Si ya nos deshacemos de esto ¿por qué van Hinata y el Uchiha en busca del tal Kabuto?

_ Itachi y Neji quieren recordarle con quien no se debe meter_ explicó Shino y le hizo un gesto para que subiese al coche.

_ Bueno, supongo que Hinata era ideal para este trabajo_ terció Kiba siguiéndole_ no creo que haya alguien, después de Neji, que odie tanto las drogas como ella.

Shino miró a su colega y echó un último vistazo al almacén que acababan de desvalijar. Lanzando toda la mercancía al alcantarillado. Su dueño acababa de perder millones de billetes con eso, y a los narcos para los que trabajase no les iba a gustar nada.

Pero bueno, ese ya no era su problema. Debería haberlo pensado antes de meterse con Neji o el Uchiha.

.

.

.

Bajaron de la moto y retiraron los cascos dejándolos sobre ella.

_ Aquí es el sitio_ anunció Sasuke_ él tiene que estar dentro.

_ Acuérdate de que venimos a ponerle sobre aviso y nos largamos_ terció Hinata_ no hagas ninguna tontería.

_ No necesito tus órdenes Hyuuga.

Hinata lo miró y asintió. Como si lo hubiesen hablado los dos quitaron sus respectivas armas y se adentraron en el almacén. El lugar era oscuro y estaba asombrosamente vacío, a excepción de unas cuantas cajas que ambos chicos supusieron que era la mercancía que quería vender esa noche. Oyeron unos pasos en una esquina y automáticamente se giraron apuntando hacia allí. Una silueta salió de las sombras.

_ ¿Quién coño…?

_ Levanta las manos y no hagas ningún movimiento estúpido_ ordenó Sasuke y vio como el hombre de gafas le hacía caso_ Supongo que eres Kabuto.

_ ¿Quién lo pregunta?

La respuesta de Sasuke fue una sonrisa irónica y un gesto hacia Hinata para que se acercase a él.

El camello vio la silueta de la chica acercarse, había guardado su arma. En cuanto estuvo a su altura lo registró en busca de armas y encontró una pistola que descargó y lanzó a algún lugar de la solitaria construcción.

_ No tiene nada más_ informó a su acompañante.

_ Bien_ Sasuke guardó su arma y se acercó.

_ ¿Quiénes sois?_ repitió Kabuto_ estáis en mi lugar, así que creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

_ Da igual quienes somos_ respondió Hinata acercándose a una caja, que desgarró con su navaja, dejando caer polvo blanco.

_ ¡No toques eso!_ gritó el otro y caminó hacia ella, que ni se inmutó.

_ ¡Tú!_lo llamó Sasuke_ todo lo que necesitas saber es que te has metido en un gran lío, amigo.

_ Vosotros sí que estaréis en un lío como tu amiga no deje de acabar con mi mercancía, cabrón.

_ Ella no es mi amiga_ fue la respuesta de Sasuke e Hinata lo miró dedicándole media sonrisa, mientras continuaba destrozando cajas y echando a perder la cocaína.

_ Dile a lo que hemos venido y larguémonos_ habló Hinata.

_ ¿Qué coño queréis? ¿Dinero? ¿Coca?_ interrogó nervioso el hombre sin dejar de ver como la Hyuuga destrozaba su mercancía.

_ Venimos a advertirte de que no vuelvas a vender drogas en nuestras calles ni a ocultarlas en las de ellos_ dijo señalando a Hinata_ porque la próxima vez no será esa mierda que vendes la que acabe en las alcantarillas, sino tu cadáver. ¿Lo entiendes?

El hombre tembló de furia.

_ ¿Qué…? ¿Qué habéis…?

Sasuke sonrió demoniacamente y señaló la última caja que Hinata estaba deshaciendo.

_ Toda la coca ya no existe. Elegiste mal lugar para vender tu mierda y ese es el precio. Me pregunto qué opinarán aquellos para lo que trabajas de que hayan perdido millones por tu ineptitud.

Kabuto cerró los puños con furia y empezó a correr en dirección a Sasuke para atacarlo. Un disparo resonó cerca de sus pies y saltó hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo, de la impresión. El Uchiha aún de pie sin inmutarse miró a Hinata que permanecía con el brazo en alto tras haber disparado. Kabuto giró su cabeza y la miró asustado.

_ Lo siento, no puedo dejar que le hagas daño_ habló la mujer guardando de nuevo la pistola_ ese derecho no te pertenece.

_ Tan egoísta_ canturreó Sasuke de forma sarcástica a Hinata, que le respondió con una simple mirada, mientras el Uchiha se dirigía de nuevo a Kabuto_ en fin, no vuelvas por esta zona y mucho menos con tu porquería, o la próxima ella no errará el tiro.

Ambos salieron del desvencijado almacén y se subieron a la moto de Sasuke, que miró a Hinata.

_ Déjame en la zona neutral, iré a casa por mi cuenta_ le dijo ella, a lo que Sasuke simplemente arrancó el motor y puso rumbo al destino.

Llegaron en apenas cinco minutos. Hinata bajó y entregó el casco a Sasuke, que no pudo evitar hacer un comentario.

_ Casi como en los viejos tiempos_ la mujer lo miró al oírlo hablar. Vio sus ojos negros a través del protector que portaba. No había intención de hacer un chiste y su voz había sonado como era habitual en él. Fría, distante.

Hinata optó por no hacer ningún comentario y caminó en dirección a su hogar, dándole la espalda. Alzó una mano a modo de despedida.

_ Quizá sea la próxima_ habló la chica antes de que él arrancara el vehículo. Sasuke sonrió tras el casco.

_ Si_ fue su respuesta y arrancó.

Quizá la próxima vez pudieran cumplir su promesa. Quizá conseguirían finalmente expiar sus pecados llevándose la muerte del otro.

.

.

.

Hinata cruzó la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al salón, donde sus compañeros descansaban.

_ Bienvenida_ saludó Ino _ ¿todo bien?

_ Si_ Hinata paseó la mirada por la estancia_ ¿dónde está Neji?

_ Dijo que necesitaba salir a dar un paseo _ respondió Kiba sin darle mucha importancia e Hinata asintió caminando hacia el piso de arriba del lugar.

En vez de dirigirse a su habitación, que era casi la última del pasillo, entró en la primera puerta a su izquierda. El cuarto era sobrio y estaba pulcramente ordenado, la imagen perfecta de su dueño: Neji.

Hinata caminó hacia la cama en la cual se sentó y abrió el primer cajón de la mesilla de noche, corroborando que faltaba el único objeto que se guardaba allí. La pistola de Neji. La peliazulada acarició la madera del cajón y luego lo cerró.

_ Tenías que hacerlo tú, Onisan_ susurró a la nada antes de abandonar la habitación.

.

.

.

El disparo resonó en la enorme estancia abandonada. Miró a su víctima que aspiraba forzosamente su última bocanada de aire, antes de caer muerto sobre el frío suelo de hormigón.

Abandonó el almacén con paso calmo guardando su arma. Al cruzar la puerta se encontró con un adolescente que seguramente se había acercado al oír la detonación. Probablemente era alguno de los lacayos que usaba para vender su droga.

Lo miró desdeñosamente y el chaval dio un paso nervioso hacia atrás.

_ Haz saber que eso es lo que pasa cuando escondes esa mierda en la zona de Hyuuga Neji.

El niño asintió y vio al intimidante hombre marcharse a pie. Después salió corriendo intentando borrar de su memoria aquellos fríos y letales ojos blancos.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke bajó a la cocina a la mañana siguiente no creía que escucharía aquello.

_ Ha aparecido el cadáver de Kabuto en al almacén donde trabajaba_ informó Sai, que era quien siempre sabía todo de todos, a Itachi que desayunaba café tranquilamente.

Sasuke entró en la habitación y los miró.

_ ¿Crees que fue Hyuuga?_ preguntó a su hermano mayor que lo miró de reojo sin mostrar emoción.

_ Quién sabe.

El Uchiha pequeño se dejó caer en una silla mientras se daba cuenta de que incluso la persona que más aborrecía matar podía hacerlo si tocaban sus sentimientos de alguna forma.

_ No lo entiendo, los tíos para los que estuviera trabajando no lo iban a dejar salir impune_ terció Sasuke_ ¿por qué se la jugaría Hyuuga así?

Itachi dejó la taza y caminó hacia la salida.

_ Por orgullo, por supuesto.

.

.

.

Observó a la mujer que realizaba compras de forma tranquila. Aunque no se apreciaba a simple vista, estaba claro que iba armada y por la información que tenían de ella, sabía hacer uso de ella de una forma muy eficaz.

Apuntó en su libreta la rutina que la mujer hacía y finalmente desapareció por algún lugar.

Hinata pagó al tendero y al salir echó la vista atrás, con la sensación de sentirse observada. No vio nada sospechoso y continuó con sus labores.

_Al parecer debía dejar de ser tan paranoica._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

Sé que no hubo mucho SasuHina propiamente dicho. Pero creo que se deja ver un poco la extraña relación de "ni contigo ni sin ti" que estos dos llevan.

Un review ¿por favor?

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Nuevo capítulo! Disfruto un montón escribiendo esta historia, no sé por qué.

Lo de siempre, los personajes son de Kishimoto (que nos deleitó con Sasuke-bebé en los últimos capítulos del manga)

Bien, van dos frases porque las dos era tan apropiadas que no pude elegir una sola.

Aunque la segunda tiene más que ver con el tema del capítulo.

Advertencias: lenguaje feo.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Yo no tenía ganas de reír, tú reías para no llorar_

_me basta con ser tu enemigo, _

_tu todo, tu esclavo, tu fiebre,_

_tu dueño"_

_**Joaquín Sabina.**_

_._

_._

_._

_"No temas. Voy a darte la oportunidad de elegir que yo nunca tuve"_

_**Tom Cruise (Entrevista con el vampiro)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Elección_.

Es una palabra vacía para ellos. Nunca tuvieron esa oportunidad. No están ahí porque ellos lo decidieran, la vida, el destino o quizá la mala suerte, fueron quienes lo hicieron.

De haberla tenido tal vez habrían tomado otro camino. Lo habrían hecho con toda seguridad.

Elección.

Siguen sin tenerla, viven hacia adelante con las consecuencias de sus propios actos, con las lágrimas de su propio dolor.

Elección.

Siempre obedecen y cumplen pero a veces, _aún arriesgándolo todo_, eligen. Y esas elecciones, aunque traten de ocultárselo a sí mismos, siempre vienen infundidas por el otro. Porque traicionar tus estúpidos ideales es infinitamente más sencillo que traicionar al corazón.

Y elegir duele, rasga e incluso puede matar. Pero el resultado se siente cómo la mismísima gloria por la simple razón de que ellos han escogido.

.

.

.

Itachi los había reunido a todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, donde solían juntarse cuando algo importante ocurría. Tenía unos papeles sobre su mano y el rostro sumido en total concentración.

_ Bien_ todos prestaron atención_ tenemos un encargo.

_ ¡Genial! Esto empezaba a ser aburrido_ dejó caer Naruto.

_ Es algo complicado y bastante arriesgado_ continuó Itachi_ se trata técnicamente de un secuestro. Atrapamos al objetivo y se lo entregamos al cliente, luego él hará con él lo que desee, ya no sería nuestro asunto.

_ No parece tan difícil_ comentó Sasuke, pensando que había estado en millones de situaciones más riesgosas. Itachi lo miró y su hermano pequeño se dio cuenta de que aquella no era toda la información.

No apartó los ojos de él mientras hablaba.

_ La situación no es lo complicado, sino el objetivo.

_ ¿Algún niño rico con una escolta infinita?_ preguntó Sakura.

_ No_ Itachi hizo una pausa y lanzó al medio de la mesa una fotografía algo desenfocada pero que mostraba a la persona claramente. Automáticamente todos los ojos de los presentes se fijaron en Sasuke que miraba con expresión neutra el papel_ el objetivo es Hyuuga Hinata, de Byakugan.

_ ¡Eso es una puta locura!_ gritó Naruto_ Neji nos mataría si sabe que estamos implicados.

_ ¿Quién la quiere? _ preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de ver la foto.

_ ¿Importa eso?_ interrogó Sakura algo molesta ante la evidente atención de Sasuke al asunto.

_ Importa si nos vamos a jugar el cuello por esto_ le lanzó una mirada de desdén a la pelirrosa_si voy a arriesgarme a que Hyuuga me corte la cabeza merezco saber por quien lo hago.

Sakura tragó saliva y todos prestaron atención a Itachi, pero quien habló fue Kakashi.

_ Al parecer los rumores de los padres de Hinata y Neji son bastante ciertos. Los que quieren a Hinata son los narcos a los que sus padres les debían millones al morir_ se hizo un silencio incómodo_ imagino que quieren a Hinata para chantajear a Neji y conseguir de él lo que quieran. Pero eso es sólo una suposición.

_ El trabajo es atraparla y entregársela lo antes posible_ añadió Itachi.

_ No sé, es un gran riesgo_terció Sai.

_ Y esto es lo que nos pagarán_ dejó caer un papel con una alta suma de dinero_ es más de lo que conseguiríamos con los trabajos que solemos hacer durante un mes. Es mucha pasta.

Sasuke había permanecido en silencio todo aquel tiempo e Itachi lo miró.

_ ¿Qué dices Sasuke?_ el mencionado lo miró.

_ Nunca preguntas mi opinión, no veo porque ahora es diferente. Tú lo has dicho, es mucho dinero. Hazlo.

_ Bien, entonces lo harás tú.

_ No_ contestó Sasuke recibiendo miradas extrañadas de todos, por negarse a una orden de Itachi_ los secuestros no son lo mío, ya lo sabes. Además, ella me conoce demasiado bien y eso complicaría mucho las cosas.

Itachi le mantuvo la mirada, queriendo decirle que no volviera a contradecirle pero Sasuke no se inmutó.

_ Yo lo haré_ la voz de Sakura resonó por toda la habitación_ ella casi no me conoce. Y mis métodos de trabajo son siempre en la sombra. Será fácil.

Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa irónica.

_ Será todo menos fácil.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras él abandonaba la reunión._ Le demostraría que ella podía ser tan buena o mejor que aquella chica_.

.

.

.

Kiba lanzó un gruñido de desesperación mientras aporreaba el mando de la videoconsola.

_ Maldita sea ¿cuándo te has vuelto tan buena en esto Hinata?_ preguntó a la chica que tenía entre sus manos el otro mando. Ella sonrió.

_ La obligas a jugar contigo a diario, era evidente que acabaría por cogerle el truco_ terció Shikamaru desde el sofá, donde intentaba dormitar un poco.

_ Cierra la boca_ se quejó Inuzuka.

Una música comenzó a sonar. El móvil de Hinata, que reposaba sobre la mesa, la emitía. Giró la cabeza hacia allí y se tensó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa melodía, _demasiado_. Apoyó el mando sobre el suelo y se levantó a paso lento hacia el aparato. Miró la pantalla y tragó saliva. Había olvidado por completo ese sonido, y la razón era que su móvil solo sonaba de aquella forma cuando se trataba de una persona en particular.

Tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió.

_HZN 687. 2H. _

Ese montón de letras y números indescifrables eran para ella tan claros como el agua. Cerró la tapa de su aparato y suspiró mirando el reloj. _Media hora_. Cogió una chaqueta que reposaba sobre la silla.

_ ¿Te vas?_ preguntó Kiba.

_ Si. Tengo una cosa que hacer.

El castaño continuó con su partida sin darle importancia mientras Shikamaru observaba de reojo como Hinata abandonaba la casa.

_ Esto va a ser problemático_ susurró. Kiba le miró sin prestarle mucha atención y volvió la vista al juego.

.

.

.

Miró desde la acera de en frente el lugar a donde se dirigía.

_HZN 687. 2H. _

_Hotel Zona Neutral. __Habitación 687. A las 2._ Era el significado de aquel indescifrable mensaje de texto. Entró cuando nadie se fijaba en su presencia y se acercó al mostrador. Había hecho aquello miles de veces en un pasado, y le resultaba increíble que todavía le bombease el corazón con fuerza al hacerlo.

El recepcionista le entregó la llave sin siquiera preguntar y ella asintió con la cabeza. _Era como retroceder cuatro años en el tiempo._

Subió en el ascensor y entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta.

_ Puntual, como siempre_ Hinata miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella mirando hacia el exterior por el enorme ventanal.

_ Hay cosas que nunca cambian_ respondió Hinata retirándose su chaqueta y apoyándose sobre una mesa _ ¿puedes decirme ahora que significa esto?

Sasuke se giró para enfrentar su mirada pero no se movió del lugar.

_ Van a secuestrarte. Mi banda va a hacerlo _ si Hinata sintió algo al oír aquellas palabras no dijo nada _ unos tipos nada amigables quieren tu cabeza Hinata.

_ Mucha gente la quiere, Sasuke. ¿Me has traído aquí para esto? Bueno, admito que debe ser el único secuestro en el que la víctima va por voluntad propia junto al secuestrador. Muy hábil por tu parte.

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a girarse hacia el exterior.

_ No voy a hacerlo yo.

Hinata alzó una ceja, incrédula.

_ ¿Quieres decir que me estás advirtiendo?_ Sasuke no respondió e Hinata dio un paso hacia delante, algo enfadada_ ¡esto ha sido una auténtica estupidez Sasuke! Si tu hermano sabe que me has avisado…

_ No lo sabrá_ el Uchiha se giró para mirarla, encontrándola a solo un paso de distancia_ son los narcos para los que trabajaba tu padre. Es peligroso. Tenía que avisarte ¡mierda!

La mujer bajó la cabeza y se frotó el pelo con frustración.

_ Déjame adivinar_ Sasuke la escuchó atentamente_ la mujer de tu grupo, la que está perdidamente enamorada de ti, ella es la que hará el trabajo.

Sasuke dejó escapar un "_si"_ seco e Hinata rió alzando la cabeza.

_ ¡Joder! Es tan evidente_ continuó riendo hasta que no pudo más_ bueno, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale ¿no?_ hizo una pausa y se tornó seria de repente_ y al fin y al cabo esto es un poco de las dos cosas.

_ Hinata_ ella lo miró_ no hagas ninguna jodida estupidez.

_ No voy a dejar que me maten, tranquilo_ suspiró_ el único que ha hecho una has sido tú trayéndome aquí. Te preguntaría por qué lo has hecho, pero estoy segura de que ni tú ni yo queremos saber la respuesta.

_ Cierto_ corroboró Sasuke.

Hinata asintió y recogió su chaqueta para irse, se acercó a la puerta y sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Se quedó quieta.

Tras unos segundos sin moverse se giró y apoyó su frente sobre el pecho de Sasuke. Él acarició su espalda con una mano, de arriba abajo.

_ Se supone que no deberíamos vernos en estas condiciones, y menos para qué traiciones a los tuyos_ susurró ella sin romper el contacto.

_ Deja lo que hago o dejo de hacer a mi elección. Aunque sea solo eso.

Hinata alzó la cabeza y Sasuke la miró. Sus caras se acercaron despacio y quedaron quietas, con sus labios a menos de un centímetro de distancia. Podían notar el aliento del otro sobre ellos. Sólo tenían que romper esa separación y sentirían la piel del otro, pero no lo hicieron.

Hinata dio un paso atrás y tomó aire profundamente para serenarse.

_ Me voy_ anunció agarrando el pomo de la puerta.

_ Ni se te ocurra dejar que te maten_ fue la frase de despedida de Sasuke.

Cuando Hinata abandonó el hotel, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para evitar que sus dedos rozasen sus labios. _Aquellos que habían estado a punto de besar los de Sasuke_.

.

.

.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa se cruzó con Kakashi, que lo observó pensativo.

_ Sakura se enfadará si lo descubre_ le dijo. Sasuke lo miró sin expresión.

_ Entonces hagamos porque no lo descubra.

_ Sabes que soy una tumba Sasuke pero ¿Está eso bien? Ya tuviste problemas en el pasado por…

_ No quiero oírlo Kakashi. Sólo tenía que hacerlo. Tú, simplemente, mantén la boca cerrada.

El mayor vio al Uchiha dirigirse a su cuarto y suspiró. Era tan injusto que incluso dolía aunque no tuviese que ver con él.

.

.

.

Hinata llegó sumida en sus pensamientos. La primera persona con la que se cruzó fue Shino, que la miró pensativo mientras ella forzaba una sonrisa e iba en busca de su objetivo. Lo encontró en la cocina.

_ Ino-chan ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?_ la rubia la miró mientras paraba momentáneamente de pintarse las uñas. Le sonrió.

_ Claro ¿qué pasa?

_ La mujer de Sharingan, dijiste que la conocías cuando aún ibas al instituto, antes de que le embargasen todo a tu padre y tuvieses que buscarte la vida ¿no?

Ino asintió recordando un poco de su pasado. Cuando aún era una adolescente normal, con una casa y un padre normal. _O eso creía ella_. Su perfecto padre debía tanto dinero a algunos acreedores que acabaron llevándoselo todo, incluso a él. Lo mataron de un tiro en la frente en medio de una avenida principal. Ella había dejado el instituto y comenzado a buscarse la vida. Fingía ser una prostituta e iba con clientes a los hoteles, los convencía de que se diesen una relajante ducha primero y ella aprovechaba para robarles todo lo que llevasen en la cartera para luego huir. Un día, en medio de la calle, uno de los hombres a los que había timado la reconoció y la atacó. Ese día fue salvada por Shikamaru e Hinata, que caminaban por la calle. Finalmente había pasado a formar parte del grupo de Neji y ahora era uno de sus miembros más fiables.

_ ¿Qué quieres saber de ella?_ preguntó.

_ ¿Cómo era? Y lo más importante ¿qué le sucedió para acabar formando parte de Sharingan?_ aquella pregunta era algo habitual. Todos tenían pasados que deseaban olvidar, drogas, violencia, dinero, sexo. _Cualquier cosa_. E Hinata deseaba saber que había llevado a aquella chica a unirse al peligroso Uchiha Itachi.

Ino sonrió y cogió una mano de Hinata empezando a pintarle las uñas sin preguntar. Hinata dejó escapar una sonrisa resignada y se dejó hacer.

_ No hay mucho que saber. Era la chica perfecta, con notas perfectas, la vida perfecta y los amigos perfectos.

_ ¿Qué sucedió?

_ Nada_ Ino sonrió y continuó pintando las uñas_ cierto día se cruzó con Uchiha Sasuke en un local de marcha. Quedó completamente prendada de él, hasta el punto de empezar a obsesionarse sobre su vida. Descubrió que formaba parte de una banda y a partir de ahí hizo todo lo posible por que la aceptaran.

_ ¿Quieres decir que abandonó todo por seguir a Sasuke?_ preguntó estupefacta Hinata.

_ Así es. Su familia, su futuro. Todo_ Ino terminó con su labor y cerró el esmalte_ pero ¿por qué quieres saber cosas de ella?

_ Simple curiosidad_ susurró Hinata mirándose las uñas_ han quedado bien.

Ino asintió orgullosa y abandonó la habitación. La Hyuuga continuó sumida en sus cavilaciones. Sakura tenía una vida, una familia que la amaba y que, con toda seguridad, todavía lo hace. Un hogar seguro y feliz, amigos, profesores.

Haruno Sakura tenía todo lo que Hinata siempre había deseado, _un futuro_. Y lo había lanzado por la borda por un capricho adolescente. Cerró su puño con rabia y golpeó la mesa, tirando en el acto el bote del esmalte de uñas, que se salvó milagrosamente.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, con la sangre hirviéndole las venas.

.

.

.

_ Ten cuidado. Esa chica es buena_ le dijo Itachi. Sakura frunció el ceño.

_ Yo también lo soy_ el Uchiha la miró, pero no dijo nada. Explicarle que la razón de que Hinata se viese obligada a crecer de repente la hacía más peligrosa que ella, por muy buena y metódica que fuese en su trabajo, sería inútil.

_ Sólo no cometas ningunas imprudencia. Y lo más importante, no te dejes llevar por asuntos personales_ advirtió.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?_ se avergonzó la mujer.

_ Sabes a lo que me refiero_ Itachi miró de reojo hacia un sofá donde Sasuke dormitaba, dando a entender lo que quería decir.

_ Distingo perfectamente entre trabajo y lo demás, Itachi_ Sakura se levantó de su lugar y se marchó lista para realizar su orden.

_ ¿Crees que lo hará bien?_ preguntó Sai saliendo de algún lugar.

_ Quién sabe. Aunque lo haga bien, la chica Hyuuga le saca ventaja en algo de suma importancia_ respondió Itachi y Sai alzó una ceja a modo de pregunta_ la supervivencia. Para Hinata esta vida es la única forma en la que puede sobrevivir en este mundo, para Sakura es un trabajo.

.

.

.

Cuando escuchó los golpes en la puerta de su habitación, Hinata estaba tumbada sobre su cama intentando olvidar su encuentro con Sasuke y lo que Ino le había contado de Sakura. Necesitaba su cabeza fría para lo que venía. Ignoró la llamada con la esperanza de que la persona que estuviese al otro lado la considerase dormida y se resignase. Evidentemente, como todo en aquel extraño día, no tuvo suerte. Dos golpes resonaron de nuevo y se oyó a si misma invitar a entrar a quien fuese.

Al ver que se trataba de Shikamaru no pudo más que sorprenderse. Se incorporó en la cama y se sentó en una orilla.

_ ¿Tienes un momento?_ le preguntó el Nara y ella asintió. Le extrañó que Shikamaru cerrase la puerta al entrar y cogiese una silla para sentarse frente a ella.

_ ¿Sucede algo Shikamaru?

_ Eso debería preguntártelo yo_ Hinata puso su mejor cara de póker, pero como era de esperarse del inteligente Nara, no coló_ esta mañana el del mensaje telefónico era Uchiha Sasuke ¿verdad?

Estuvo tentada a decirle que abandonase la habitación pero en su lugar suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

_ ¿Qué está pasando? Ino me dijo que le preguntaste por la mujer de su banda.

Hinata se frotó la cara con frustración y miró a Shikamaru fijamente.

_ Te lo contaré, pero con una condición. Pase lo que pase voy a hacer esto a mi manera.

_ Ey Hinata, la problemática es Ino, no…

_ Shikamaru hablo en serio. No te diré nada sino prometes que mantendrás silencio.

El hombre se frotó las sienes, anticipando que acababa de meterse en un asunto realmente problemático. Pero no podía dejar a Hinata sola, era capaz de enviarse a sí misma al matadero por proteger a alguien que quería.

_ De acuerdo. Me rindo. Cuéntame todo.

Hinata sonrió débilmente y se dispuso a contarle todo lo sucedido.

.

.

.

Caminaba despacio por la Zona Neutral, pensando el surrealista día que llevaba, cuando oyó el cargador de una pistola y un frío cañón apoyarse en su nuca. Se quedó quieta.

_ No hagas nada o te pego un tiro_ reconoció la voz de Sakura y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa irónica.

_ Emboscarme en Zona Neutral…o eres muy valiente o muy estúpida_ replicó Hinata. La otra mujer chasqueó la lengua.

_ Voy a secuestrarte. Romper el tratado no empeorará las cosas_ clavó un poco más la pistola_ ahora vas a seguirme calladita y a portarte bien ¿de acuerdo?

_ Totalmente_ cedió Hinata caminando por donde le guiaba.

Llegaron a un pequeño local situado en la planta baja de lo que parecía un edificio abandonado. En cuanto entraron un par de chicos, que Hinata imaginó serían subordinados de Sakura en ese plan, la registraron despojándola de su arma y un par de navajas escondidas.

_ No tiene nada más_ dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro la obligaba a sentarse y la encadenaba.

_ Bien, podéis iros_ les mandó la mujer y ella se fue. Hinata permanecía en silencio mirando a Sakura que se veía notablemente nerviosa.

_ ¿Haces esto por Sasuke?_ preguntó sin ninguna mala intención Hinata.

_ No te incumbe. Créeme que te mataría yo misma, pero no me han contratado para eso. Parece que tu padre y tu tío cabrearon mucho a algunas personas importantes, para que después de tantos años aún busquen venganza.

Hinata no respondió. Se había prometido a sí misma, y _a Shikamaru también debía admitir_, que no se dejaría llevar por la ira y que se mantendría calmada.

_ ¿No dirás nada? ¿Tú eres la grandiosa Hinata? Pues déjame decirte que ha sido extremadamente fácil capturarte_ la Hyuuga inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

_ ¿Quién dijo que sería difícil?_ le preguntó. El rostro ceñudo de Sakura le dio la respuesta. No pudo evitar dejar escapar una pequeña carcajada_ Sasuke te dijo que sería difícil. Tiene gracia.

_ ¡No te rías, maldita sea! Yo he ganado, te tengo aquí encadenada. Yo gano.

_ ¿Estábamos compitiendo?_ preguntó inocente Hinata_ ¡oh, espera! Ahora dirás algo así como que el premio es Sasuke. ¡Dios! Eres tan predecible Haruno Sakura.

_ ¿Por qué sabes mi nombre completo?_ gruñó la pelirrosa.

_ Sé muchas cosas de ti_ alzó los hombros, restándole importancia.

_ No te hagas la lista conmigo.

_ No lo pretendo. No soy demasiado inteligente, tuve que dejar el instituto antes de acabarlo y tampoco es que destacase mucho. Solo una alumna normal. No era presidenta del consejo estudiantil ni la mano derecha de los profesores_ al decir eso la mirada de Hinata fue retadora, dándole a entender que hablaba de ella, que sabía muchas cosas sobre ella y que le desagradaban.

_ Ino te lo contó ¿y qué?

_ Haces esto por él ¿verdad? En serio crees que Sasuke se fijará en ti por haberme capturado. ¿Crees que ahora él te verá con ojos nuevos y correrá a tus brazos?_ Hinata suspiró resignada_ lo máximo que conseguirás de él será que se meta en tu cama. Y lo dudo, no suele follar con mujeres que tenga que ver al día siguiente.

_ Deja de decir su nombre con tanta familiaridad_ se quejó la Haruno_ ¿qué intentas decirme? ¿Qué tú eras mejor? ¿Qué contigo él sintió algo alguna vez?_ Hinata no respondió pero le mantuvo la mirada_ ¡responde! ¡joder!_ y la abofeteó, produciendo una herida en la parte interna de la boca, obligando a Hinata a escupir sangre.

Pasados unos segundos alzó la vista, con la boca roja por la sangre y sabiéndole a óxido. Frunció un poco los ojos y la miró.

_ ¿En serio crees que Sasuke podría amar a alguien que eligió por voluntad propia la vida que él tanto aborrece?_ gruñó Hinata_ ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

_ ¡¿Qué coño intentas decir? Soy tan buena como tú en esto. Soy fuerte y la gente también me teme. ¿Qué diferencia hay entre tú y yo? ¿Por qué Sasuke no me vería a mí y a ti si? _ bramó Sakura mirándola con ira.

_ No lo entiendes_ habló la peliazulada moviendo sus muñecas, molestas por las cadenas_ No se trata de una diferencia entre tú y yo, sino de una entre nosotros, Sasuke y yo, y tú, Sakura.

_ ¡Mientes!_ gritó frustrada.

_ Sasuke no tuvo elección, al igual que yo. Si hubiese tenido otra salida, por mínima que fuese, jamás habría escogido esta vida. Y yo tampoco. Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes_ mientras hablaba, Hinata la miraba con ojos indignados y, en cierta manera, envidiosos_ Tú abandonaste una vida prometedora por seguir a un hombre, nosotros fuimos obligados a crecer de golpe.

_ ¿Y qué con eso? Yo elegí. Nadie puede juzgarme por eso.

_ No lo hago. Te envidio Sakura. Tuviste esa opción, pudiste decidir qué hacer con tu vida, pudiste tener un buen futuro, con una familia que te amaba. Pero elegiste esto.

_ ¡Lo hice por Sasuke!_ sus ojos se humedecían de rabia.

_ Eso a él le da igual. Sasuke no mira por nadie. Cuida su trasero y va a lo suyo.

_ ¡Yo podría hacerle feliz!_ protestó.

_ Seguramente_ sonrió Hinata_ y eso sería genial. Se merece ser feliz_ borró la sonrisa_ pero no lo conoces Sakura, no sabes absolutamente nada de Sasuke.

_ ¡Claro que sí! Vivimos en la misma casa, sé muchas cosas de él.

_ ¿Qué sabes? ¿Su comida favorita? ¿Su color? ¿Qué lee por las noches? Eso son cosas insignificantes_ Hinata suspiró_ ¿sabes acaso lo que les llevó a él y a Itachi a esta vida? Claro que no. Y él jamás te lo dirá, probablemente te golpearía si te atrevieras a preguntárselo.

_ Ahora dirás que tú si lo sabes_ la mujer encadenada no dijo nada pero mantuvo su mirada fija, dándole a entender que así era_ ¡lo sabes! ¡dímelo!

_ No. No es mi asunto_ Sakura se acercó y volvió a golpearla, esta vez llorando_ no te diré nada aunque me destroces a golpes.

_ ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué tú sí y yo no?

_ Lo siento. Realmente le quieres_ susurró Hinata.

_ No quiero tu lástima_ gruñó indignada Sakura_ voy a conseguirlo, haré que olvide todo lo que le ha pasado antes y lo haré feliz.

_ Buena suerte_ apuntó Hinata mientras la veía irse, dejándola allí para que la recogieran los narcos_ pero recuerda, no sabes nada de él.

Sakura abandonó el lugar con una última mirada indignada. Aguantando las ganas de volverse y matarla ella misma.

Cuando los pasos se desvanecieron, Hinata suspiró.

_ Estoy sola_ dijo a la nada y esperó. Colocarle un micrófono y un rastreador en la muela había sido una gran idea. Shikamaru no tardaría en llegar para sacarla de allí.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la casa Neji le envió una mirada, entre preocupado por los golpes de su cara y furioso por no saber qué había sucedido.

_ Ve a que Ino te cure y después quiero hablar contigo_ le dijo a su prima. Ella asintió y se marchó. Shikamaru y Neji se quedaron a solas.

_ Lo sé. Debí informarte, pero se puso tan problemática que…

_ Da igual. Está sana y salva. Gracias por ayudarla_ el Nara lo miró con ojos de sorpresa y asintió, consciente de que Hyuuga Neji no agradecía casi nunca.

.

.

.

Al cruzar la puerta de su casa, las miradas de todos se posaron sobre ella. Sakura miró a Itachi, mientras notaba los ojos de Sasuke observándola de reojo.

_ Está hecho. La dejé en el lugar acordado_ miró a Sasuke antes de añadir_ fue extremadamente fácil

El Uchiha pequeño le dedicó una sonrisa irónica y se levantó del sofá rumbo a su habitación. Sakura lo siguió.

_ Espera Sasuke-kun, quiero hablar contigo.

Él se detuvo y giró únicamente la cabeza para observarla.

_ Te escucho.

Sakura suspiró y bajó la vista tomando aire profundamente para infundirse fuerzas. Tenía que preguntarlo, aunque doliese, aunque la respuesta pudiera partirle el corazón.

_ ¿La amas?

_ ¿Hnm?_ Sasuke alzó una ceja desconcertado.

_ A Hinata ¿la amas? O ¿lo has hecho alguna vez?_ esta vez lo miró a la cara.

_ No sé porque tendría que responder a eso_ se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

_ Entonces… ¡entonces ámame a mí!_ le gritó haciendo que él parase de golpe y se volviera para mirarla de nuevo.

_ No sabes nada de mí Haruno Sakura, absolutamente nada_ esas palabras le recordaron a lo que Hinata le había dicho unas horas antes_ Perseguiste el ideal de un hombre frío, distante y atractivo, eso es todo lo que ves en mí. Porque en realidad es todo lo que hay. Estoy vacío.

_ Eso… eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué te sucedió Sasuke?

Él gruñó ante la pregunta y apretó los puños.

_ Jamás vuelvas a preguntarme eso ¿entendiste?_ su voz era como el siseo de una serpiente y amenazadora.

_ Ella lo sabe ¿verdad? No lo entiendo, ¿por qué ella puede saberlo y yo no?_ lo miró con los ojos llorosos_ entonces ¿realmente la amas?

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo y se giró volviendo a andar.

_ ¿Y qué si lo hago? No es de tu incumbencia.

Después desapareció por la puerta de su habitación, mientras Sakura dejaba escapar una triste sonrisa. _Claro que lo hacía_, él la amaba a pesar de su vana respuesta. _Lo gracioso_, pensó Sakura, _es que ella ya lo sabía_. Porque lo había presenciado con sus ojos la vez que habían trabajado juntos. Esas frías miradas que los dos habían cruzado, estaban cargadas de un sentimiento abrumador.

Haruno Sakura apoyó su espalda en la pared y fue resbalando hasta caer en el suelo sentada. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió. _ Esos dos se amaban, maldita sea_, pero jamás estarían juntos. Y eso le pareció tan remotamente triste y patético que lloró y, extrañamente, lo hizo por ellos.

.

.

.

La noticia de que Hyuuga Hinata había escapado y los narcos habían encontrado el lugar vacío llegó en apenas unas horas hasta Uchiha Itachi.

_ Había una nota en el lugar donde ella debía estar_ anunció Naruto, quien traía la información_ era para los narcos, ponía: "Lo lamento, será en otra ocasión. Por ahora mi vida no está en sus manos y mi muerte ya está hipotecada a un hombre en concreto"

Sasuke que escuchaba mientras comían un trozo de pizza dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina y miró a Sakura que también estaba presente. Caminó hacia la puerta con la comida aún en la mano y se paró a su lado un momento, repitiendo las palabras de la pelirrosa unas horas antes.

_ Extremadamente fácil ¿no?_ y con una carcajada irónica abandonó el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermano.

.

.

.

Chouji, el camarero, se alejó unos segundos para traerle su bebida. No había vuelto a hablar con Hinata desde que la había citado en el hotel para avisarla de lo que sucedería. Pero no estaba preocupado. En realidad, la noticia de que había salido inmune de la trampa no le había cogido nada de sorpresa.

_ Toma Sasuke_ Chouji la puso el vaso delante y un papel pulcramente doblado, él lo observó interrogante y el camarero le guiñó un ojo desapareciendo.

Abrió la nota y reconoció la pulcra y redondeada letra. Dejó escapar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

"_Gracias por cometer la estupidez de avisarme, idiota._

_Hinata"_

Rió ante la frase y vio una flecha que señalaba hacia más abajo, donde vio algo más escrito.

"_PD: Debiste haberme besado"_

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado mientras arrugaba el papel y lo lanzaba a un cenicero cercano. Bebió un sorbo de líquido sumiéndose en sus pensamientos.

_Hinata tenía razón, debió haberlo hecho._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Otro capítulo acabado!

Os adelanto que en el siguiente conoceros el pasado de Sasuke y cómo conoció a Hinata.

¿Un review, por favor?


	4. Chapter 4

Siento la tardanza en las subidas, he estado fuera y no pude escribir.

Os dejo con el capítulo del pasado de Sasuke, aclarar que el comienzo y el final se sitúan en el presente, creo que se entiende bien con la narración.

Personajes de Kishimoto.

.

.

.

"_Ese niño que fui yo,  
que se parece tanto a ti,  
el que quería ser mayor  
para escapar, para elegir"_

_**Joaquín Sabina**_

.

.

.

* * *

.

Suelen decir que lo bueno del pasado es que se aprende de los errores cometidos, y quizá sea verdad. Pero para ellos lo cierto es que el pasado es algo con lo que, _les guste o no_, tienen que convivir.

Se vieron envueltos en cosas que ellos no decidieron, que les llevaron a otras que les obligaron a tomar caminos que, en otras circunstancias, jamás tomarían.

Odian su pasado, _pero tristemente se aferran a él con uñas y dientes_. Porque es la única manera de que su presente cobre algún sentido.

Desean fervientemente olvidarlo, y al mismo tiempo se esfuerzan en revivirlo cada noche antes de dormir. Porque así, _ese dolor que les rasga el pecho al recordar_, les hace sentir vivos. Le da algo de forma a esa vida que tanto odian pero, a la que irónicamente, se agarran una y otra, y otra vez.

Por ahora todo lo que les queda es mirar hacia el futuro, pero siempre con un ojo en el pasado.

Aunque quieren olvidar, no lo hacen. Porque hacerlo significaría perder toda la razón para seguir adelante.

.

.

.

Probablemente ese día debería ser gris y sombrío, con grandes nubes oscuras cubriendo el cielo y pequeñas gotas de lluvia amenazando con descargar con furia de un momento a otro. Pero no era así. El sol brillaba en un cielo totalmente limpio y corría una pequeña brisa cálida anormal en meses de pleno invierno.

El descampado se encontraba vacío, excepto por la figura femenina enfundada en un abrigo a la sombra del único árbol que habitaba la explanada.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa irónica al llegar al lugar y se encaminó hacia el deshojado árbol disfrutando de los pequeños rayos de sol.

_ Debí imaginar que estarías aquí_ los ojos blancos de Hinata lo observaron cuando llegó_ ¿por qué has venido?

La mujer le miró fijamente y luego perdió la vista en algún punto de aquel enorme y solitario lugar.

_ Para recordar.

_ Pensé que lo que deseabas era todo lo contrario_ comentó el hombre apoyando su espalda en el enorme tronco y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, abrigándolas del frío matutino.

_ Ojalá bastase con desearlo_ habló Hinata_ ¿Y tú?

Sasuke sonrió de forma macabra, ocultando tras esa máscara tan ensayada a lo largo de los años, el dolor que ese día le producía.

_ Supongo que vengo cada año a asegurarme de que sigue bien muerto y enterrado_ sacó una cajetilla de tabaco y le ofreció a Hinata. Ella no fumaba, pero cogió un cigarro sin pensarlo y Sasuke encendió el de ella primero y luego el suyo. Ambos dieron varias caladas en silencio. El Uchiha vio fumar a Hinata, sabiendo que lo hacía por mantenerse ocupada_ joder, somos algo masoquistas.

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al tiempo que expulsaba el humo del tabaco.

_ No me puedo creer que hayan pasado ya nueve años_ ella hizo el comentario, sabiendo que Sasuke no sería quien sacase el tema_ siento como si hubiese sido ayer mismo.

_ Pues a mí me parece una puta eternidad_ tiró la colilla y la pisó con rabia_ todo comenzó un día como hoy ¿no?

_ En cierta forma, si_ Hinata todavía tenía algo del cigarro que él le arrebató para darle una calada y luego devolvérselo_ ni siquiera recuerdo en que punto de este lugar lo enterramos. Todo está difuso en mi cabeza.

Sasuke no lo dijo, pero si recordaba exactamente la zona en donde hacía nueve años habían enterrado un cadáver. El primer asesinato para Hinata y él. La primera persona que ambos habían matado, con tan solo dieciséis años. Un hombre cruel, sucio y maltratador. Uchiha Madara.

_ Todavía puedo recordarte con aquel uniforme de camarera_ soltó Sasuke despreocupadamente e Hinata lo miró sonriendo _ había oído hablar de hadas madrinas con varitas mágicas o ángeles salvadores con brillantes alas. Jamás pensé que mi salvación fuese una diminuta adolescente vestida de camarera con una enorme bolsa de basura en la mano.

Hinata rió y pisó la colilla de su cigarro.

_ Ni yo que aquel día encontraría entre los cubos de basura un arrogante e imposible chaval que acabaría por convertirse en mi mayor dolor de cabeza.

El silencio se hizo entre los dos mientras ambos se sumían en los recuerdos. Los primeros que forjaron juntos, y probablemente los mismos que determinaron su futuro separados.

.

.

.

Tenían sólo dieciséis años cuando sus vidas se cruzaron por primera vez. Hinata tenía tres trabajos, hacía unos meses que su padre y su tío habían cometido suicidio y tanto ella como Neji habían abandonado las clases para poder trabajar y tener algo de lo que vivir. Durante el día ejercía de camarera en un pequeño restaurante familiar, por la noche servía copas en un bar de dudosa reputación y cada mañana temprano acompañaba a los hijos de una vecina al colegio.

Aquella noche parecía una de tantas, había aplacado viejos verdes borrachos, y hecho la vista gorda con menores de edad que iban a llenarse de alcohol a espaldas de sus padres. Pasaban de las tres de la madrugada cuando el bar estaba cerrando y ella había salido al callejón trasero a deshacerse de las bolsas de basura. Estaba exhausta, le dolían los pies y solo le quedaban tres horas para levantarse de nuevo. Se acercó al contenedor y se asustó al ver a un chico sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados, sucio y con visibles rastros de una pelea en su cara. Su primer impulso fue entrar al local y olvidarse de que lo había visto, pero no pudo hacerlo. Se inclinó sobre el chico y extendió la mano hacia su cara, impulsada por algún tipo de fuerza invisible. Pero no llegó a tocarle. El chico abrió los ojos y le agarró fuertemente la muñeca, asustándola y haciendo que cayese sentada sobre el suelo.

El chico la miraba con los ojos inyectados en sangre a causa de la furia, pero todo lo que Hinata podía ver eran los golpes que lucía en su rostro, las marcadas ojeras y las ajadas ropas que llevaba.

_ Lo siento_ susurró Hinata y supo que el rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas_ sólo quería…

_ Largo_ escupió las palabras y ella se levantó dispuesta a irse. Pero se detuvo antes de entrar de nuevo. Sasuke la observó allí parada _ ¿Piensas quedarte ahí para siempre?

_ Me iré si me dejas curarte esas heridas, por favor.

_ No necesito tu ayuda.

_ Aún así te la ofrezco.

El hombre la miró de arriba abajo como analizándola, queriendo averiguar si suponía algún peligro. Y parece que concluyó que no era así.

_ ¿Tienes comida?_ Hinata sonrió y asintió, se acercó a él extendiendo la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero él la ignoró y se alzó. No hizo ninguna mueca de dolor, pero ella supo que en realidad le estaba doliendo cada parte de su cuerpo.

Hinata fue a por su chaqueta y se pusieron en camino hacia su casa.

_ ¿Tus padres te dejan llevar extraños?_ preguntó alzando una ceja incrédula él.

_ Vivo con mi primo y mi hermana pequeña_ explicó sin detalles_ él trabajará toda la noche y ella duerme a menudo en casa de una amiga cuando yo trabajo hasta tarde.

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido el tono sombrío con el que hizo la explicación y la incomodidad que se apoderó del ambiente en ese momento.

_¡Oh! Me llamo Hinata_ le dijo volviendo a sonreír.

_ Sasuke.

Y no dijeron nada más durante el trayecto. Los dos muy conscientes de que ninguno había dicho su apellido, como si fuera algo que deseasen borrar con todas sus fuerzas.

.

Llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Sasuke esperaba un apartamento o un pequeño piso, pero se trataba de una enorme casa que parecía haber pertenecido a alguien adinerado y se preguntó por primera vez, quien era aquella chica y porque no vivía con su familia. Hinata puso una olla con comida en el fuego mientras preparaba los útiles del botiquín, llegó junto a Sasuke y se quedó pensativa.

_ ¿Por qué no te duchas?_ le ofreció_ te daré una toalla y ropa limpia.

_ No importa.

_ No servirá de nada limpiarte esas heridas si sigues todo sucio_ insistió ella_ aún falta un poco para que la cena esté lista.

Sasuke no tenía ganas de discutir y el ligero olor que provenía de la cocina estaba abriendo aún más su apetito, así que aceptó la invitación y disfrutó de la ducha. Supo que estuvo más tiempo del esperado porque cuando salió la mesa ya estaba puesta e Hinata servía la cena, se había cambiado de ropa, y el viejo chándal que vestía hacía ver más claro su edad que el provocativo traje de camarera.

_ Cenemos primero y luego te curaré.

Hicieron ambas cosas en silencio e Hinata ofreció a Sasuke que se quedase hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando se levantó a la mañana siguiente no quedaba nada del misterioso chico herido, del cual solo conocía el nombre.

Pasaron varios días sin que volviera a verlo y ya estaba vislumbrándose en su mente como una pequeña anécdota de su vida, pero aquella noche cuando salía del bar, una figura masculina sentada en la acera la estaba esperando. Lo reconoció enseguida y se sintió perturbada al darse cuenta de que la ilusión la desbordaba al ver de nuevo a aquel desconocido. Pero aquel sentimiento dejó paso a la desesperación en cuanto vio el estado de Sasuke. No podía levantarse solo y tenía todo el cuerpo herido. Ella ahogó un grito y se agachó a ayudarle indicándole que se iría a su casa. Esta vez, él no protestó.

Una vez en casa Hinata tuvo que dejar de lado su timidez y desnudó a un casi inconsciente Sasuke y lo metió en una bañera de agua fría, para limpiar sus heridas y mantenerlo despierto. Al terminar presentaba un mejor aspecto aunque los moratones y las heridas no habían desaparecido, y hacían juego con numerosas cicatrices que adornaban la blanca piel de Sasuke.

Le dio de cenar y mantuvieron el silencio todo el tiempo.

Sasuke observó más detalles de la casa que en su anterior visita, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la ausencia de fotos. Sólo había un par de ellas, en una se distinguía a una pequeñísima Hinata con un bebé en brazos, que Sasuke supuso que era su hermana; y otra más reciente donde ambas salían con un chico algo mayor, que él identificó como su primo.

El mutismo creciente lo rompió Hinata.

_ ¿Quién te hace eso?_ Sasuke la miró fijamente sin responder _ Sasuke...

_ No es de tu incumbencia.

Hinata se estremeció por el tono cortante y dio un salto al escuchar una melodía que provenía del pantalón de Sasuke; aunque fue casi imperceptible notó la tensión que emanó del chico en ese momento.

_ ¿No vas a cogerlo? Quizá son tus padres que están preocupados.

_ No tengo padres_ ella sintió una punzada de compasión y de unión por tener la misma situación_ sólo es _él, _estará de mal humor y buscará a alguien con quien pagarlo.

La Hyuuga notó la forma repulsiva con la que hizo referencia a aquella persona y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento.

_ ¿Él es quien te hace todo esto? _ preguntó temerosa, y el silencio de Sasuke fue toda su respuesta _ ¿Quién es?

_ Mi tío_ ella sintió un terrible escalofrío al oírlo_ ese hijo de puta…

Fue un impulso pero Hinata agarró su mano y la apretó. Sasuke parecía desear llorar, pero no lo hizo.

_ ¿Él te pega?_ era un tema delicado, además sentía que estaba adentrándose en una intimidad que no le concernía. Media sonrisa sombría adornó la boca de Sasuke e Hinata deseó no haber preguntado.

_ Esto que ves_ dijo enseñando algunas de sus heridas_ son sólo defensivas.

_¿Defen…?

_ Esto es lo que ocurre cuando te niegas a lo que él quiere_ Hinata asintió, temerosa de que interrumpirle acabase con su relato. De repente Sasuke la miró y ella tragó saliva, comprendiendo de una extraña forma lo que estaba a punto de decirle_él descarga sus frustraciones en mí y a veces en mi hermano, de forma…sexual.

Y ella lloró. Sabía que tenía que estar haciéndolo Sasuke, pero las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas libremente.

.

A partir de ese día todo se volvió bastante rutinario. Sasuke iba a buscarla cada día a la salida de su trabajo, a veces paseaban por las calles con un enorme café hasta casi el amanecer y en otras, cuando Neji no dormía en casa, ambos pasaban allí la noche juntos, como dos viejos amigos. A veces hablaban de millones de cosas insustanciales y otras pasaban horas en silencio.

_ No hay ninguna foto de tus padres_ comentó Sasuke un día mientras cocinaba unos huevos bajo la mirada de Hinata que se sorprendió en un primer instante y después esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

_ Yo tampoco tengo padres_ constató la chica algo que Sasuke ya había formulado en su cabeza todo aquel tiempo_ mi madre murió dando a luz a mi hermana. Somos una familia tradicional, bueno, éramos. Y la costumbre era que tras pasado el luto se borrasen todos los vestigios que recordasen al fallecido, como símbolo de superación y de seguir hacia adelante; así que mi padre se deshizo de las fotos y todo lo que pudiese recordar a ella.

Sasuke colocó los platos y se sentó frente a ella para escuchar.

_ Poco después se mudaron a vivir con nosotros Neji y su padre_ Hinata dio un bocado_ no hay fotos de mi padre ni de mi tío porque Neji se deshizo de ellas.

_ ¿Cómo símbolo de superación?_ preguntó él. Hinata sonrió con pena.

_ No, por odio y vergüenza_ Sasuke la miró interrogante, incapaz de ver a la bondadosa Hinata permitiendo que alguien le borrase los recuerdos de su padre_ mi padre y mi tío se suicidaron tras perder todo por culpa de la droga. Esta casa fue lo único que se salvó porque perteneció a mi madre y tras fallecer ella, pasó automáticamente a mí y mi hermana. Si mi padre hubiese podido tocarla ya ni siquiera me quedaría un techo bajo el que vivir.

Sasuke comió otro bocado.

_ Los huevos me salen genial_ comentó e Hinata sonrió.

_ En realidad, están algo salados_ y siguieron comiendo en silencio.

.

Pero todo comenzó unas semanas después. Hinata servía las mesas como era costumbre y se acercó a una en donde un hombre mayor pero algo atractivo esperaba sentado. Tuvo un mal presentimiento conforme se acercaba. ¿Por qué aquel tipo se le hacía tan familiar?

_ Buenas noches_ saludó al llegar_ ¿Qué quiere beber?

El hombre alzó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos en ella que, a pesar de no haberlo visto nunca, lo reconoció en seguida. Dio un instintivo paso hacia atrás. Él sonrió.

_ Tú eres la amiguita de mi sobrino ¿no?

_ ¿D-desea beber algo?_ ella quería irse de allí. Sabía que aquel hombre era la maldad personificada y quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

_ No, no, no. ¿Qué clase de servicio es este? Hay que ser más amables con los clientes.

Hinata tomó aire y esperó en silencio.

_ No quieres que le pase nada malo a Sasuke ¿verdad? Entonces te invito a que te alejes de él.

_ ¿Dónde está?_ un mal presentimiento se apoderaba de ella.

_ Quién sabe_ y sonrió de aquella manera que le recordaba tanto a Sasuke, pero que lucía muchísimo más peligroso_ quiero una copa de ron.

Hinata huyó, literalmente, de allí. Dio las órdenes en la barra y alegó necesitar un descanso porque estaba mareada. Cogió su móvil de la taquilla y comenzó a llamar a su amigo, que no cogió. Lo intentó decenas de veces más, sin éxito. Salió corriendo de nuevo al local, dispuesta a obtener esa información, cómo fuese, de Madara; pero él ya no estaba.

Durante un par de días intentó hablar con su amigo sin éxito. No podía pedirle ayuda a Neji, aunque él lo negaba, sabía que estaba comenzando algo así como una banda callejera que parecía florecer con más fuerza. Probablemente le diría que igual que aquel chico había entrado en su vida de repente, había desaparecido de la misma forma.

Pero algo no iba bien e Hinata lo sabía.

.

Sasuke volvió una semana más tarde, herido de nuevo y desnutrido. Hinata lo acogió y cuidó de él sin preguntar.

_ No aguanto más_ dijo él de repente_ quiero ver a ese cabrón muerto, cómo sea.

Ella creyó que oír eso debía haberla asustado, debía haber hecho que ella lo convenciese de que era una locura y de que ya encontrarían la forma de que Sasuke pudiera ser libre; pero todo lo que hizo fue encontrarse a sí misma asintiendo convencida y saliendo del salón hacia la habitación de Neji. Minutos más tarde regresaba junto a Sasuke con dos armas en la mano.

Sasuke la miró por una milésima de segundo extendiendo la mano donde ella apoyó una de las pistolas. Se sentó a su lado y él acarició el metal.

_ Mañana_ susurró Sasuke.

_ Ajá_ respondió ella y bebió un sorbo de té pensando que le había quedado algo agrio.

.

Atacar al tío de Sasuke en su propia casa hubiese sido una locura, así que hicieron lo que creyeron más sencillo. Madara jamás se fiaría de Sasuke, pero una inocente camarera de dieciséis años, asustada y deseosa de que un adulto peligroso la dejase en paz, parecía el plan perfecto. Y así lo hicieron.

Hinata se puso en contacto con Madara diciéndole que iba a aceptar lo que le había ofrecido la otra noche y que deseaba verle para hablar de eso. Y él fue sin dudarlo.

Se citaron en un enorme descampado a las afueras, e Hinata lo esperó bajó el único árbol. Toqueteando nerviosamente la pistola que llevaba escondida bajo el abrigo, las manos le sudaban y movía un pie incesantemente.

_ Eres una chica lista_ la voz resonó a sus espaldas y ella se giró medio tropezando _ has elegido al Uchiha adecuado.

_ S-sólo quiero vivir tranquila_ el tartamudeo le salió natural pero contribuyó a darle credibilidad al asunto.

_ Buena elección_ sintió la mirada del hombre recorrerle entera y se sintió pequeña e indefensa_ pero no creerás que soy tan benevolente como para no querer más cosas a cambio ¿no?

_ P-pero…_ el hombre dio un paso adelante y la agarró de la muñeca_ pensé que..

_ Pensaste mal_ la atrajo con fuerza para besarla con rudeza mientras ella se resistía, inútilmente.

Un estallido resonó cerca y asustó a ambos. El adulto se separó y ella corrió apartándose.

_ ¿¡Qué coño…!_ Madara se giró y vio a unos metros a Sasuke con la mano levantada_ ¿qué haces maldito cabrón?

_ Acabar contigo, querido tío. Se acabó.

La estridente y esquizofrénica risa del hombre mayor se hizo presente.

_ ¿Qué piensas que haces mocoso insolente? ¿Matarme?_ rió con más fuerza_ ¿Qué ganas con eso? Pasarte la vida en la cárcel ¿te parece una buena idea?

_ Cualquier idea es buena si tú no estás_ Sasuke sujetó el arma con más fuerza.

Lo demás ocurrió demasiado deprisa. El hombre se lanzó hacia Hinata que la tenía más cerca, ella cogió su arma mientras se apartaba con torpeza y ambos adolescentes dispararon a la vez, temblorosos, inseguros. Y ambos tiros alcanzaron el objetivo.

Uchiha Madara cayó al suelo exhalando su último aliento. Jamás supieron cual de las dos balas fue la que acabó con su vida. Mientras enterraban el cadáver en completo silencio, manchados de sangre, barro y sudor; dos coches aparcaron en el descampado. Estaban tan agotados y asustados que ni se inmutaron, no les importaba si los encarcelaban, todo les daba igual. Sasuke se sentía ligero tras librarse de su mayor tortura e Hinata sabía que aquella era la primera cosa importante que hacía por decisión y voluntad propia.

De cada coche salió una cara conocida para uno de ellos.

_ ¿Neji-nisan…?_ susurró Hinata.

_ Itachi_ formuló Sasuke_ ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ambos llegaron junto a sus familiares y cruzaron sus miradas.

_ Alguien informó de lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí_ explicó Itachi_ no tenía ni idea de que eras amigo de la prima de Neji.

_ ¿Os conocéis?_ preguntó Hinata.

Ninguno dijo nada. Ayudaron a cavar y al terminar los miraron.

_ Vosotros dos_ anunció Neji_ vuestra relación se acaba aquí_ Hinata abrió los ojos que empezaban a cristalizarse por las lágrimas_Hinata, sabes a lo que me dedico y Uchiha lo hace también.

_ Neji se dedica a sus cosas y yo a las mías_ sentenció Itachi_ nadie puede relacionaros, nadie puede saber que algo existió entre vosotros. A partir de ahora sólo seréis miembros de bandas rivales, enemigos. Lo que ha sucedido hoy aquí, jamás existió.

Y nadie dijo nada más. Cada uno se fue por su lado. Por supuesto, ni Sasuke ni Hinata cumplieron esas órdenes. Fueron siempre fieles a los suyos, pero sus encuentros amistosos pasaron a un mayor nivel, convirtiéndose en momentos entre dos apasionados amantes. Hasta que una nueva muerte, cinco años más tarde, los separó definitivamente, o eso es lo que les gustaba creer.

.

.

.

Apoyados los dos sobre el árbol habían perdido la noción del tiempo mientras en silencio habían recordado su pasado. Sasuke había perdido la cuenta de cuantos cigarros había fumado en ese tiempo e Hinata había estado jugueteando con una pequeña ramita.

Nueve años eran poco tiempo y una eternidad a la vez.

_ Hyuuga_ Hinata lo miró de reojo dándole a entender que lo escuchaba_ ¿te arrepientes?

Ella continuaba observándolo, sin mostrar emociones, consciente de que aquella era la primera vez que Sasuke le hacía aquella pregunta, a pesar de que cada año iban a ese descampado.

_ No.

_ Todo sería diferente si no hubiésemos apretado ese gatillo.

_ Diferente, pero nadie dice que hubiese sido mejor_ subió las solapas del abrigo en un vano intento de aplacar el frío que la atosigaba de estar tanto tiempo quieta_ quizá yo aún fuese camarera y tú habrías acabado dándote al alcohol o las drogas para superar tu infancia.

_ Pero odias esta vida.

_ Tú también_ la voz de Hinata sonó cortante, molesta por el uso del singular, cuando estaba claro que Sasuke hablaba de los dos.

_ Es una mierda_ pegó una patada a una pequeña piedra_ una jodida mierda de vida.

_ Pero es nuestra mierda de vida_ aclaró Hinata con tristeza. Y Sasuke asintió neutral_ Sasuke_ él la miró al notar la triste voz en una Hinata que hacía años que evitaba mostrar emociones_ miénteme.

A pesar de la petición vana y sin venir al caso, comprendió exactamente lo que ella quería decir. Se giró para mirarla de frente.

_ Hyuuga_ y ella fijó sus ojos_ te odio. Desearía no haberte conocido nunca y que te mantuvieses a la mayor distancia de mí posible_ ella sonrió por el significado oculto de la mentira_ y ahora mismo, no me estoy muriendo por besarte.

_ Pues no lo hagas_ respondió instantáneamente ella acercándose un poco más_ no me beses Uchiha Sasuke.

_ No voy a hacerlo_ y cogió las solapas del abrigo de Hinata y la acercó bruscamente a él, besándola con ansia. Mordió sus labios y paseó su lengua sin pudor. Hinata respondió al tiempo que pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke agarrándolo con fuerzas. Estuvieron minutos saboreándose, hasta que finalmente se separaron.

_ ¿Sabes Uchiha?_habló Hinata, aún con la excusa de la mentira_ no te amo, ni lo más mínimo.

Él esbozó media sonrisa irónica y comenzó a caminar alejándose.

_ Eso ya lo sabía Hinata_ y continuó caminando hasta que ella lo perdió de vista.

Ambos pensaron que era realmente irónico que esa fuera la única forma en la que eran capaces de mostrarse abiertamente sus sentimientos.

No dejaba de impresionarles lo fácil que era decir que se amaban bajo unas palabras que disfrazaban la verdad.

.

.

.

* * *

Personalmente me gusta este capítulo por las contradicciones de sentimientos que representa.

¿Opiniones, por favor?


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto

Advertencias: lenguaje sucio y **mini-lemon**.

Gracias por vuestra enorme paciencia en la espera, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

.

.

.

* * *

"_Te dejaste y nos dejamos la ternura en un cajón, y esa noche nos follamos, en vez de hacer el amor"_

_**Canción "No" de Despistaos.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando se lo plantean objetivamente, no lo comprenden.

La vida se basa en decisiones, en tomarlas y convivir con ellas. Pero ellos, a pesar de tener valor para apretar gatillos y sesgar vidas, les falta para tomar el camino que desean.

Tienen miedo, aunque no lo admiten ni lo muestran. Pero están aterrorizados. Porque la muerte los persigue cada día y lo que en realidad temen es seguir viviendo.

Morir es el fin, pero están seguros que duele menos que la vida.

.

.

.

_ Menudo día_ se quejó Kiba mientras daba un sorbo a la cerveza que Chouji le había servido en una de las mesas de su bar.

_ Hm_ Hinata responde sin entusiasmo mientras ojea unos de los papeles que Neji le entregó esa mañana_ aquí hay un montón de encargos.

_ ¿Algo interesante?

_ Creo que éste sería ideal para ti Kiba_ la mujer colocó el papel y leyó_ buscar a Kamisawa para que pague sus deudas de juego. Libertad de actuación.

_ ¿Libertad de actuación?_ la emoción en el rostro del hombre era palpable_ eso quiere decir que puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana sin ganarme una bronca de Neji ¿no?

Hinata rió.

_ Algo así.

_ En momentos así, adoro esta vida_ la cara de Hinata se volvió sombría y ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Kiba miró hacia la puerta del bar, que se abría_ pero claro, siempre hay alguien que tiene que joderla.

Automáticamente la Hyuuga giró su cabeza. Sasuke acababa de entrar en el local.

_ Es Zona Neutral, ignóralo Kiba-kun.

Sasuke los vio, cruzó la mirada con el castaño que la mantenía fija sobre él y le dedicó media sonrisa macabra.

_ ¡Tsk! Jodido amargado_ protestó Kiba.

_ Olvida que está aquí. No nos ha hecho nada_ intervino Hinata.

_ Existir. Con eso es suficiente_ gruñó el hombre, que sentía gran antipatía por el Uchiha en cuestión.

_ Kiba-kun_ la voz de Hinata sonó esta vez autoritaria y reprochadora. El nombrado pegó un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

_ Deja de defenderlo Hinata. No lo soporto.

_ Yo no defiendo a nadie Kiba-kun. Intento ahorrarnos problemas gratuitos.

Inuzuka chasqueó la lengua y bebió el último sorbo de su cerveza. Alzó la mano para pedir otra copa y pagar. Chouji se acercó y rechazó el billete.

_ Estáis invitados_ ambos muchachos le miraron interrogantes_ esto va a cuenta de Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sopló y le miró viendo como él alzaba una mano y sonreía en forma de victoria.

_ ¡Una mierda! Yo no quiero nada de ese bastardo. Dile que se puede meter su invitación por el culo.

_ Kiba.

_ No, Hinata. ¿Es qué no lo ves? Nos está provocando.

La Hyuuga quiso decirle que en realidad era a él a quien se lo estaba haciendo, y para ser sinceros, le estaba funcionando bastante bien. Volvió la vista a la barra y lanzó una mirada matadora al Uchiha, que no contento con lo que ya había hecho se acercó a la mesa.

_ Sasuke_ el saludo de Hinata se adelantó a los hombres, sonando a reproche y advirtiéndole de que mantuviese las cosas en calma.

Por supuesto, Sasuke no le hizo caso.

_ Uchiha no quiero nada tuyo_ replicó Kiba.

_ Sólo intento ser amable.

_ Pues guárdate la mierda de intento para otro.

_ Kiba basta. Vámonos_ intercedió Hinata.

_ ¿Ahora qué empezábamos a divertirnos?_ ironizó el Uchiha mirando a su "amiga". Ella contó mentalmente hasta tres antes de responder.

_ Divertirnos juntos no es una opción Sasuke. Lo sabes.

_ Pues tú y yo nos hemos divertido mucho juntos anteriormente.

Hinata apretó los dientes. No sabía qué coño sucedía con Sasuke hoy, pero estaba claro que había ido ahí especialmente para provocar, y hacerlo con Kiba era potencialmente peligroso porque no se caracterizaba precisamente por saber contenerse.

_ ¡Cabrón!_ gritó el Inuzuka levantándose y echando la mano hacia el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro.

Sasuke dio un hábil paso hacia atrás y la mano de Hinata agarró con firmeza la muñeca de su amigo castaño deteniéndola de llegar a su destino.

_ Kiba. No.

Él la miró con los ojos irradiando furia.

_ No lo defiendas Hinata. ¡Joder! ¡No lo hagas!

_ Voy a soltarte Kiba, así que haz el favor de mantener la calma_ la mirada que le lanzó era tan parecida a las de Neji que el Inuzuka pensó, por un momento, que era él quien le tenía tan dolorosamente agarrada la muñeca.

Asintió a desgana e Hinata aflojó el agarre. Cogió su bolso para irse.

_ Gracias por la invitación Sasuke. Pero ahórratela para la próxima y nos evitaremos espectáculos innecesarios.

Él le dedicó un gesto divertido y los vio alejarse.

_ Debe ser una mierda_ comentó. Hinata detuvo su andar dándole la espalda, Kiba en cambio giró la cara para verle_ que ella me elija a mí y no a ti.

El Inuzuka abrió los ojos con fuerza e Hinata giró con todo el cuerpo para agarrarlo y detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_ Sólo está provocándote. Ignóralo_ susurró a su oído. Mientras ambos hombres mantenían la mirada uno en el otro._ Kiba…

_ Tu hermana está muerta por su culpa ¿por qué mierda lo proteges?_ intentó zafarse del hábil agarre de la mujer.

_ Tengo tanta culpa de su muerte como él. Así que si esa es la razón por la que nos vas a meter en un lío de tres pares de cojones golpeándole en Zona Neutral, también tendrás que pegarme a mí.

Kiba giró la cabeza para observar a su amiga que tenía su cara en el cuello de él, debido al abrazo con el que lo mantenía sujeto. Se sacudió e Hinata lo dejó libre.

_ De esta te libras Uchiha_ se fue a grandes zancadas.

Hinata se quedó quieta unos segundos y fijó su vista en Sasuke.

_ No sé qué mierda pasa contigo Uchiha, pero ahórrate los numeritos.

_ Sólo le dije la verdad. Entre él y yo, me elegirías a mí.

La Hyuuga mantuvo su cara inexpresiva durante un buen rato y después sonrió. Sasuke no pudo discernir si era un gesto de felicidad, ironía o disgusto.

_ En eso te equivocas Sasuke. Lo elegiría a él_ el hombre reprimió un gesto de enfado_ porque tú ya no eres una opción.

.

.

.

Cerró la puerta de su propia habitación formando un enorme estruendo y tras dar un par de pasos pateó la pata de su cama, con rabia.

_Tú ya no eres una opción._

La maldita frase de esa tarde se le repetía en la mente como un disco rayado. Claro que no era _una_ opción, él era _la_ opción.

Sasuke jamás había deseado tanto gritar a través de su ventana. Hinata jugaba con él, y lo peor era que lo hacía de puta madre. Probablemente él se lo había ganado, pero tan sólo buscaba un poco de diversión, molestar al tío que estaba con Hinata siempre, cual cachorro. Y lo había conseguido, aunque en realidad la cosa no había ido como quería.

Ella tenía que elegirle a él, siempre. Por encima de cualquier cosa.

Celos. El vocablo se hizo presente en alguna parte de su subconsciente y lo desechó de una patada mental. _No estaba celoso. _Lo que le molestaba era que Hinata le pertenecía, lo había dicho de muchas formas diversas otras veces. Y que otro pudiese tenerla, por elección de ella misma, le tenía los nervios de punta.

.

.

.

Kiba lanzó otra mirada desdeñosa a Hinata cuando pasó por el salón tras coger algo en la cocina, y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Tanto Ino como Shikamaru, que reposaba con la cabeza sobre las piernas de la rubia miraron a la Hyuuga.

_ ¿Y a éste que le pasa?_ refunfuñó Ino_ está de un humor de mierda desde que volvisteis.

_ Nada importante. Sólo tiene un mal día.

Shikamaru y la rubia cruzaron una mirada de reojo, sin creerse una palabra.

_ Se le pasará. Sólo es Kiba y una rabieta_ terció el hombre mientras cerraba los ojos de nuevo_ por que solo se trata de eso ¿verdad?

Hinata no dejó de observar la televisión en ningún instante.

_ Sólo eso.

_ Aún así, habla con él cuando puedas. Es Kiba, no es conocido por su autocontrol_ Hinata escuchó las palabras del Nara mientras de reojo observaba las escaleras por las que su amigo había desaparecido_ esto podría volverse problemático si no lo haces.

_ Voy a dar un paseo. Necesito tomar aire_ la Hyuuga se levantó y cogiendo su abrigo abandonó la casa.

_ Y el fantasma de Uchiha Sasuke revolotea de nuevo en esta casa_ suspiró Ino, mientras Shikamaru cerraba los ojos pensando que en realidad nunca había dejado de hacerlo.

.

.

.

Un horrible pinchazo en la cabeza la hizo emitir un gruñido de dolor y entreabrir los ojos. No recordaba haberse acostado. Sintiéndose alerta de repente, notó todos los músculos de su cuerpo agarrotados y alzó un brazo para frotarse los ojos y poder abrirlos definitivamente. Notaba algo mullido bajo su espalda. _Un colchón. _Apoyó con esfuerzo los codos sobre él para incorporarse y después las palmas, para quedar finalmente sentada.

Alzó la cabeza y a pesar de que la luz no era demasiada hizo estragos enormes en su adolorida cabeza.

Una mano con un vaso de agua apareció en su campo visual, entre dos de los dedos había un cigarrillo.

_ Bebe.

Reconoció la voz.

Levantó su mano y agarró el vaso bebiéndoselo de un sorbo. Se secó la boca con la manga de su camiseta y apoyó el recipiente en la mesilla.

Volvió la vista hacia una pared muy cercana y esperó.

_ Sólo fueron unos somníferos, el efecto se te pasará enseguida_ la voz de Sasuke y el olor de su colonia mezclada con el tabaco inundaban la desconocida instancia. Ella se quedó en silencio, todavía con la vista fija en el hombre_ ¿qué?

_ ¿Y bien?_ se movió y recostó relajada su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

_ ¿Qué? _ repitió él.

_ Veamos. Me drogas, me traes hasta sabe dios dónde y esperas hasta que me despierte. Está claro que algo sucede. Por no hablar del numerito de estar tarde. Por qué dime, ¿sigue siendo jueves?_ mientras hablaba Hinata analizó la situación y se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Sasuke tenía su arma_ ¿o tú extraño secuestro ha durado más?

_ Es jueves.

_ Bien.

Estuvieron muchos minutos más en silencio. Lo suficiente para que Hinata se diese cuenta de una cosa. _En realidad, si conocía aquel lugar_. Era un apartamento. Uno que habían alquilado entre Sasuke y ella hacía mucho tiempo, cuando las escapadas furtivas a hoteles se les comenzaron a hacer más complicadas. Ni Sharingan ni Byakugan conocían su existencia, y en realidad se suponía que ambos ya había dejado de pagar por aquel lugar tras el incidente de Hanabi.

_ Yo continué pagando todo el precio. A veces vengo aquí para pensar_ Hinata solo asintió.

Sasuke apagó su inacabado cigarrillo y cogió la pistola que tenía al lado del cenicero. Ella observó sus movimientos sin perder detalle y sonrió.

_ Así que es eso. Vamos a hacerlo ¿no? Cumpliremos nuestra promesa.

_ Tu arma está bajo la almohada_ Sasuke retiró el seguro de la suya y se acercó a Hinata colocando el cañón en su sien.

Ella no retrocedió ni un milímetro, cogió su pistola y la acarició grácilmente, se aseguró de que estaba cargada y la preparó para disparar.

_ Sólo déjame hacerte una pregunta antes.

_ Habla_ la voz de Sasuke era grave, neutral.

_ ¿Crees que allá a donde vayamos nos perdonarán todo lo malo que hemos hecho en esta vida? ¿Habrá una oportunidad para nosotros allí, tras la muerte?

_ El lugar a donde vamos, Hyuuga, es a una caja de madera enterrada bajo varios metros de tierra. Toda oportunidad que tendremos será servir de pasto a los gusanos.

Ella rió y apoyó su arma en la sien del hombre.

_ Pues, buen provecho para ellos.

Se quedaron así cada uno con su arma en la sien del otro. Esperando. Mirándose fijamente. En realidad, no había miedo en sus ojos, sólo determinación y liberación.

_ Dime Hinata, lo que dijiste esta tarde sobre que ya no soy una opción ¿es verdad?

Y ella bajó el arma.

_ Así que de eso se trata_ retiró las balas de su arma y las lanzó con algo de furia a ningún punto de la habitación, en cambio Sasuke no se movió.

_ Coge el arma Hyuuga, sino todo esto no tendrá sentido.

_ En realidad ya no lo tiene. Esta no es la forma Sasuke.

_ Morir, matar. Da igual como sea, el fin es el mismo.

_ ¡Una mierda! Así no es como debe ser. Si hacemos esto es por Hanabi, no por alguna ridícula razón que se te haya pasado hoy por la cabeza_ la exasperación en la voz de Hinata logró que Sasuke apretara sus dedos más fuerte alrededor de la empuñadura.

_ No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

_ Si, era cierto_ la presión del cañón sobre su sien izquierda se hizo más notoria, pero no se movió_ no eres una opción, ni una elección. Nada de eso. Eres Uchiha Sasuke. Eres todo, maldita sea.

La presión se hizo más floja.

_ ¿Qué coño quiere decir eso?

_ Que no puedo elegirte porque en realidad ya formas parte de mí, en todos los sentidos_ se retaron con los ojos_ y en realidad, ya lo sabes.

El brazo, donde Sasuke mantenía su arma, cayó laxo a lo largo de su cuerpo.

_ Si_ fue toda su respuesta mientras se giraba y se servía una copa de whiskey.

_ Ahora yo hago la pregunta ¿qué significa esto Uchiha? ¿A que ha venido?

_ No lo sé_ bebió de un trago la bebida que le arrasó dolorosamente la garganta_ ¡mierda!_ el golpe que dio al apoyar el vaso con furia produjo algunas grietas en el cristal _ ¿qué cojones somos Hinata? ¿Tú y yo?

_ Yo soy Hinata y tú Sasuke. No hay nada más_ echó la cabeza hacia atrás y observó el techo detenidamente_ No lo hay, porque no lo necesitamos.

Miró a la mujer un poco sorprendido.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ ¿Qué piensas tú que somos o fuimos Sasuke? ¿Con que palabra definirías lo nuestro? Después de todo nunca nos pedimos salir formalmente o rompimos, en el sentido literal de la palabra ¿no?

Sasuke caminó por la habitación y se dejó caer en un viejo sillón de la estancia.

_ Pareja, novios, amor. No son más que un montón de letras unidas. Adjetivos que usan las personas con ese ridículo afán de calificarlo todo.

_ ¿Entonces?_ insistió ella.

_ Lo que sea que tengamos_ hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Hinata_ lo digo en presente, porque así es, aunque tratemos de negarlo_ tras la aclaración volvió a perder su vista_ va mucho más allá de todo eso.

_ Supongo que las circunstancias de la vida, así lo han hecho ¿no?

_ ¿Vida? ¿No nos une acaso más la muerte?_ Hinata suspiró al oírlo_ cuando yo muera…

_ Yo muero_ completó la frase ella.

_ Así que, aclaremos esto ahora Hinata ¿cuándo quieres morir?

Ella pensó aquello detenidamente. Había querido morir un montón de veces. Cuando su tío y su padre se habían suicidado, cuando la separaron de Sasuke, cuando Hanabi había perdido la vida por su culpa. Pero en realidad siempre había seguido hacia adelante.

_ Cuando tú lo hagas_ respondió firme.

_ Yo podría morir mañana mismo.

_ Entonces sería mañana.

Estuvieron horas en silencio. Sasuke se levantaba a fumar a la ventana, bebían agua o iban al baño. Sin cruzar palabra en lo que fueron, probablemente, horas.

Entre tantas idas y venidas acabaron ambos tumbados sobre la cama, boca arriba. Sasuke tenía los brazos tras la nuca y los de Hinata caían relajados sobre el colchón a los dos lados de su cuerpo.

_ Todos se preguntarán donde estoy_ suspiró Hinata, recordó la suprema inteligencia de Shikamaru resoplando_ o quizás no.

_ ¿Hyuuga se enfadará?

_ Lo de Onisan son más las miradas matadoras que significan "sé lo que has hecho y no lo apruebo". Son mucho peores que una bronca, hacen que te sientas horriblemente culpable.

_ Itachi es igual.

_ Tú nunca sientes culpabilidad.

Sasuke esbozó media sonrisa.

_ Cierto.

_ Oye Sasuke ¿realmente hubieses apretado ese gatillo antes?_ Hinata giró la cara al igual que el hombre y se observaron.

_ ¿Y tú?

Se quedaron estáticos en aquella posición, con el sonido de sus respiraciones como única respuesta.

Hinata se incorporó con todo el cuerpo y estiró los músculos para desperezarse.

_ Tengo que irme_ Sasuke no respondió mientras la veía levantarse e ir a por su abrigo, aún tumbado sobre la cama_ antes de salir prometí hablar con Kiba a la vuelta.

El Uchiha se sentó al escuchar el nombre.

_ ¿Hablar?_ Hinata giró un poco la cabeza para verle.

_ Después de lo de esta tarde en el bar Kiba ha estado de mal humor.

Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de victoria.

_ Es duro para el cachorrito ver cómo me defiendes.

_ No te equivoques Sasuke. No te defendí. Pero estábamos en Zona Neutral, si Kiba te hacía algo tendría problemas_ cogió su abrigo_ en cualquier otro lugar no hubiese intervenido. Vuestro orgullo de machos no es mi problema.

La irracional rabia que se había apoderado de él tras aquel encuentro hizo presencia de nuevo. Se levantó de un salto y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza empujó a Hinata contra una pared. Ella ahogó un gemido de dolor.

_ Me molesta_ Sasuke apretó su cuerpo contra el de la Hyuuga impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento, pasó su mano derecha por la espalda de Hinata en la zona de la cintura_ es jodidamente molesto.

_ ¿¡De qué diablos hablas!_ intentó revolverse, pero la postura no se lo permitió.

_ El imbécil ese, siempre detrás de ti dejando un rastro de baba allá por donde pasa_ acercó su nariz al pelo de Hinata y lo olió. Ella suspiró, sin poder evitarlo.

_ Estás celoso.

_ No, estoy caliente_ y se apretó más contra ella haciéndole notar el bulto que había crecido en sus pantalones.

Hinata dejó de forcejear y le miró fijamente a los ojos.

_ Que te jodan Sasuke.

_ Eso suena bien_ la sonrisa irónica hizo que Hinata tragase saliva. Se estaba excitando y ni siquiera la había tocado de ninguna forma en particular. La simple situación había hecho que su respiración fuese más forzosa y que notase el calor subir en la habitación.

La rodilla de Sasuke se rozó descaradamente contra su intimidad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándola con la pared.

Los dientes de Sasuke se apretaron con fuerza en la zona entre el cuello y el hombro de Hinata, haciéndola sangrar y morderse el labio inferior para no gritar de dolor. No había delicadeza en ninguno de sus movimientos. Tiró con su mano derecha del pelo de Sasuke para separarlo.

_ ¿Me estás marcando Uchiha? _ el tirón del cabello se hizo más fuerte, produciéndole cierto dolor.

No respondió. Llevó sus manos al botón del pantalón de la mujer y lo desabrochó. Lo bajó junto a la ropa interior, sin retirarlos del todo e hizo lo mismo con sus prendas.

La mirada de Hinata seguía siendo retadora. Pero sus pupilas brillaban vidriosas de expectación y deseo.

Y la penetró. Con fuerza y de una sola embestida. Hinata gritó. Más de dolor que de placer. Estaba excitada pero no lo suficiente húmeda para que aquello fuese placentero.

_ Cabrón_ gruñó metiendo sus manos bajo la camiseta del hombre y arañando la piel con sus manos.

Él sonrió y gruñó ante el dolor. Después comenzó a moverse con estocadas firmes que hacían a la espalda de Hinata golpearse contra la pared, clavando sus uñas más en la espalda del hombre, sintiendo la humedad de los pequeños hilillos de sangre que producían sus propios dedos.

No había ternura por ningún lado. Los movimientos de Sasuke eran frenéticos y certeros. Olía a sexo en el cuarto y se escuchaban los sonidos húmedos de las penetraciones y los golpes del cuerpo de Hinata contra la pared.

Ella alcanzó el orgasmo primero. Fue devastador, tanto física como emocionalmente. Sasuke la siguió unas penetraciones después y se corrió dentro de ella, gruñendo como animal.

Se separaron en silencio. Y tras recolocar las únicas prendas que habían removido, Hinata echó la mano a su cuello en donde tenía la herida de los dientes del hombre. Le dolió al rozarla.

_ Maldito animal_ le dijo_ ¿a qué coño ha venido eso?

_ No te he oído quejarte mientras jadeabas de placer Hyuuga.

_ Vete a la mierda.

_ Quería hacerlo.

_ Si, ya sé. Y cuando quieres algo, lo tomas. Jodido Uchiha_ cogió su abrigo y se lo puso. Dio unos pasos hacia Sasuke y pegó sus frentes, mirándolo_ me importan una mierda tus estúpidos celos_ tras dos segundos pegó sus labios a los del hombre, cuando él abrió la boca para profundizar el contacto Hinata mordió su labio inferior con todas sus fuerzas.

_ ¡Joder!_ gritó separándose y limpiándose el labio que no dejaba de sangrar.

_ ¿Has saciado tu ego?_ Hinata mantuvo sus ojos fijos.

_ He saciado mucho más que eso Hyuuga_ la respuesta socarrona de Sasuke hizo que Hinata no pudiese reprimir su sonrisa. Notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella, escrutadora.

_ Estoy bien_ respondió automáticamente, sabiendo que él jamás formularía la pregunta en voz alta. Él asintió, neutral.

Acabó de arreglarse y apoyó su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, lista para irse. Giro la cabeza para fijar sus ojos en Sasuke y se marchó, sin que ninguno pronunciara ni una sola palabra más.

.

.

.

Petó ligeramente en la puerta para abrirla unos centímetros y asomar la cabeza. Estaba comenzando a amanecer.

_ Vete_ la voz de Kiba sonó amortiguada por la almohada, sobre la que reposaba boca abajo.

Hinata abrió la puerta completamente y alzó su mano derecha de donde colgaba una bolsa.

_ Tengo bollos_ sonrió pacíficamente. Kiba se incorporó un poco sobre su cama.

_ Unos bollos no harán que se me pase el cabreo.

_ Lo imaginé_ se agachó para recoger un termo que había apoyado al lado de la puerta_ por eso también traje chocolate caliente.

Inuzuka acabó de levantarse para quedar absolutamente sentado al borde de la cama. Suspiró mientras se revolvía el pelo.

_ ¿Los bollos son de crema?_ Hinata sonrió comprendiendo la señal para acercarse.

_ Por supuesto.

_ De acuerdo, ven aquí y tengamos un desayuno digno de reyes_ rió el hombre dando palmadas en el colchón a su lado. Ella obedeció mientras comenzaba a servir el chocolate en dos pequeñas tazas que había cogido antes en la cocina _ has madrugado mucho para comprar este desayuno.

_ Algo así_ murmuró.

Se inclinó para recoger la otra taza y en ese movimiento su cuello quedó al descubierto. Y Kiba lo vio. La enorme marca de dientes en él. También notaba el ligero olor a colonia masculina que Hinata traía y llegó a sus fosas nasales cuando se sentó a su lado. Un olor que reconoció. Apretó los dientes.

_ Voy a macharle. Le mataré_ gruñó. La Hyuuga detuvo lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le miró.

_ Realmente espero que no lo hagas_ susurró cogiendo un dulce.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Que si tú haces algo como eso, yo haría lo mismo contigo. Por mucho que doliese, Kiba-kun.

_ ¿Me estás diciendo que su vida es más valiosa que la mía para ti?_ el enfado era cada vez más palpable en el hombre.

_ No comparo valores Kiba-kun. Ambos sois importantes para mí.

_ ¿Y si fuera al revés? Si Uchiha me dañara o me matase ¿Acabarías con él?

Hinata si lo miró esta vez.

_ Lo haría. Pero sé que Sasuke nunca cometería esa estupidez.

_ ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Dio un leve mordisco al bollo que tenía entre las manos y bebió un sorbo del chocolate.

_ Porque, aunque sea a su retorcida manera, soy importante para Sasuke. Y sé que jamás haría nada que me hiciese daño.

Y a eso Kiba no supo que replicar. Así que simplemente continuó desayunando en silencio, sin poder apartar la vista de la enorme marca que Hinata lucía en su piel. Una marca que para él decía claramente: "Propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

Tumbado boca arriba en la soledad del apartamento recordó las horas previas. No había tenido sexo con Hinata desde lo de Hanabi, hasta ese día. Y sabía que había sido propiciado por un ridículo sentimiento de pertenencia hacia ella, que no sabía que poseía.

Aunque jamás lo admitiría, había deseado hacer desaparecer al Inuzuka hacía mucho tiempo. Con esas confianzas y la odiosa manía con la que estaba siempre pegado a Hinata. Porque no podía permitir que se la quitasen, aunque nunca hubiese sido suya técnicamente; porque Hinata era esa fina cuerda que lo mantenía ligado a la vida, y si ella desaparecía ya no habría nada por lo que continuar aferrándose a esa horrible existencia.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Personalmente, me agrada este capítulo. Supongo que es por la ligera desesperación que dejan fluír por primera vez, olvidándose de máscaras frías de fuerza.

¿Opiniones?

¡Nos vemos!


	6. Chapter 6

¡Aquí está!

Lo de siempre. Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Me gusta este capítulo. Espero que a vosotros también.

¡Gracias por leer!

.

.

* * *

_"El miedo siempre está presente, pero aceptarlo te hace más fuerte"_

_**Gerard Butler (300)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Existen miles de objetivas razones por las que deberían dejar de verse. _Y ambos lo saben_. Se las repiten, una y otra vez, a sí mismos cada mañana, cada tarde. Cada instante de lucidez que tienen. Por repetirlas, se la repiten uno a otro en cada oportunidad.

_Se hacen daño_. A veces sin querer, otras a propósito.

Esa masoquista relación que mantienen sólo les trae dolor, angustia y miedo. Pero es mejor que la otra opción que existe.

Porque esa es la soledad. Y ninguno de ellos se atreve a enfrentarse a ella de nuevo.

.

.

.

Sentada sobre el taburete alto en una esquina de la barra revolvió con delicadeza la fría bebida que tenía ante ella, aislando el sonido del bar, centrándose sólo en el tintineo rítmico de los hielos contra el cristal.

Elevó el vaso acercándoselo a los labios.

_ ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Al escuchar la grave voz a su derecha, que reconoció con absoluta facilidad, lo observó de reojo. Sin decir nada bebió un largo sorbo, deleitándose en el agradable contraste que producía el ardor del alcohol al bajar por su garganta y el frío proporcionado por el hielo. Apoyó el vaso y miró al hombre que continuaba a la espera.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano, instándole a sentarse sin decir nada. Lo vio pedir un caro ron al camarero y permanecieron en silencio un rato.

_ No soy el Uchiha que deseabas.

Hinata no se molestó en mirarlo. Bebió de nuevo y pidió otra copa.

_ ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Itachi-san? No es muy propio de ti venir a la Zona Neutral en plena noche, solo _ paseó su mirada por el local, buscando corroborar su última información.

_ A veces es agradable estar solo durante unos instantes. Sentarme a beber en una barra de un bar, como una persona cualquiera.

_ Aunque las circunstancias fuesen otras, tú nunca serías una persona cualquiera.

Una ligera sonrisa adornó la boca del hombre mayor.

_ Puedo entender porque Sasuke disfruta de tu compañía _ Hinata lo miró, analizándolo. Retándolo_ aunque es un hecho que disfruta de algo más que eso.

La Hyûga frunció el ceño y se giró en su asiento para verlo de frente.

_ Si vienes a decirme algo, dilo claramente. Puede que más de la mitad de las personas que se encuentran en este bar te teman, pero yo no soy una de ellas_ Itachi continuó observándola, imperturbable_ Si lo que vienes a decir es que me aleje de Sasuke, tengo noticias para ti. Ya lo hiciste hace años, y a ambos nos quedó muy claro.

_ No tan claro.

_ ¿Qué quieres decir?

_ Tu hermana estaría viva si lo hubieseis tenido "tan claro"_ las últimas palabras sonaron con cierto sarcasmo que obligó a Hinata a apretar sus puños para contener su furia.

_ Agradecería que no mencionases a Hanabi. No es tu asunto.

_ Lo fue cuando atacó a mi hermano.

_ Y ya te cobraste aquello ¿no es así? Ahora no vuelvas a mencionarla_ Hinata giró de nuevo y llamó al camarero_ Chôji, el señor Uchiha pagará mis copas. Es lo mínimo que puede hacer tras amargármelas.

Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

_ Estáis jugando con fuego. Creí que, tras la muerte de tu hermana, recapacitaríais pero me equivoqué.

_ Suéltalo Uchiha. Di lo que has venido a decirme para que pueda largarme.

_ Dejad de veros. Ya. Neji y yo hemos hecho oídos sordos a vuestra inmadura manera de proceder, viéndoos a hurtadillas todos estos años. No nos obliguéis a tener que intervenir ahora.

Hinata apretó los dientes mientras lo miraba desafiante. Caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo en el último momento para girarse a observarlo.

_ ¿Sabes? Puede que yo sea una inmadura deseando aferrarme a algo que, en teoría, se me tiene prohibido. Pero al menos cuando me muera tendré un momento de inmadura felicidad para recordar_ hizo una pequeña pausa_ ¿Qué tendrás tú entonces?

Y se fue. Con la cabeza alta y sin querer oír la respuesta de Itachi. _Que se fuera a la mierda_, no quería oír más sus falsos consejos de adulto responsable. No quería oír más algo que ella ya sabía demasiado.

.

.

.

Cerrar los ojos contando hasta diez ya no funcionaba para calmarse cuando la estridente voz de Naruto le taladraba los oídos, repetidamente, desde hacía horas.

_ ¿No puedes estar cinco malditos minutos callado?_ rugió Sasuke mientras se peleaba ridículamente con el mechero, que se negaba a ofrecerle una simple llama para encender el cigarrillo que tanta falta le hacía.

_ Eres un bastardo aburrido.

El moreno chasqueó la lengua y absorbió el humo, aspirando la necesitada nicotina, cuando logró encender el mechero.

¿En qué jodido momento se le había ocurrido permitir a Naruto acompañarle en su ronda de aquella noche? Quería golpearse a sí mismo. Aunque hubiese dado igual negarse, el rubio lo hubiese seguido de todas formas.

_ ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke, joder!

_ ¿Qué mierda quieres?_ se giró para enfrentar al rubio que se había parado unos pasos atrás_ ¡eres un dolor en el culo Naruto!

_ Estabas ignorándome, imbécil. Te estaba hablando.

_ ¿Y qué es eso tan importante? _ se colocó a su lado. Naruto señaló con el dedo hacia una bocacalle algo oscurecida. Siguió con su vista al dedo de su amigo.

_ ¿No es ése ese poli que no soportas? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó mirando al hombre que su escandaloso amigo le había señalado, que caminaba tranquilamente – con su mirada sobriamente seria – directamente hacia ellos.

_ Sasuke_ repitió Naruto.

_ Sabaku No Gaara, ese es su nombre.

El Uchiha no apartó sus ojos de los aguamarina del otro hombre, ni siquiera cuando lo tuvo a un solo metro de distancia.

_ Uchiha_ saludó_ Y tú…¿Uzumaki Naruto, no?

Asintieron. A ninguno le sorprendió que supiese el nombre completo del rubio. Era policía, su trabajo consistía en saber.

Sasuke lo analizó durante unos segundos. _No tragaba a ese tipo_. La mayoría podía pensar que el motivo era que fuese policía, pero eso le importaba una mierda a él.

Si, Sabaku No Gaara llevaba una placa en su bolsillo ¿_y qué_? Eso no lo hacía mejor persona que él, ni mucho menos.

En realidad era todo lo contrario.

El tipo era un corrupto empedernido. Era cierto que creía firmemente en la ley, pero era fácilmente convencido de ignorarla cuando deslizabas un fajo de billetes en su bolsillo. Sasuke se consideraba mejor persona, él era miembro de una banda pero al menos tenía sólo una cara.

_ ¿A qué debemos el dudoso placer de que pasees por nuestras calles Inspector?

Gaara sonrió. Naruto mostró una expresión de asco. El hombre sonriendo era espeluznante, como si en cualquier momento fuese a transformarse en una especie de monstruo sobrenatural que arrancaría las entrañas de cualquiera que osase mirarle.

_ Soy policía Uchiha. Es mi trabajo.

_ Si no me equivoco tuviste un "merecido" ascenso. Pensé que tus días de patrullar a pie por calles de mala muerte se habrían acabado.

_ A veces uno echa de menos las viejas costumbres_ sus manos en sus bolsillos. Rostro imperturbable _ además, sentía cierta curiosidad por algunos rumores que corrían por ahí.

_ ¿Qué rumores?_ Naruto preguntó antes de que Sasuke pudiese decir nada. No le interesaban los estúpidos rumores, aunque parte de su cometido era escucharlos ya que muchos terminaban siendo una útil información.

_ Eso no importa Naruto_ Sasuke interrumpió_ vámonos. Dejemos a Sabaku seguir con su trabajo.

_ No tan deprisa Uchiha. Estoy seguro de que quieres oír la información que tengo.

_ No me interesa.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres oír que tu hermano y Hyûga Hinata han sido vistos juntos esta noche? ¿Y qué parecían mantener una interesante conversación?

No quería hacerlo, pero sus pies se detuvieron antes de que pudiera enviarles la orden de seguir caminando. Volteó para mirar al pelirrojo. Lo que decía tenía que ser mentira, simplemente quería provocarlo y se suponía que él debería mantener la calma. _Pero nada fue así._ En cuanto vio la socarrona mirada de Gaara supo que cada maldita palabra que había salido por su boca era cierta. _¿Qué cojones hacían juntos Hinata y su hermano?_

_ Así que por eso paseo por aquí. Saber que el líder de Sharingan y la mano derecha del líder de Byakugan estaban juntos han alterado un poco las cosas en la comisaría. Una alianza sería peligrosa.

Lo estaba pasando bien. Sasuke podía verlo en su relajada expresión. Siempre había disfrutado joderlo a cada oportunidad que tenía sin importarle lo más mínimo romper leyes o reglas para ello.

_ Puedes estar tranquilo. Te aseguro que dicha alianza no existe, ni existirá. Sharingan no tuvo, ni tiene y nunca tendrá negocios con Hyûga.

El pelirrojo rió.

_ ¡Lo suponía! Aunque tú has tenido ciertos negocios con Hinata en el pasado, pero eso no cuenta ¿no?

_ No soy el único que ha tenido negocios con ella.

Naruto giró su cabeza violentamente al oír a Sasuke decir aquello. ¿Qué coño significaba eso? ¿Había la chica de Sasuke – o lo que fuera – tenido un lío con el poli?

Los dos hombres se mantenían la mirada.

_Ahí estaba_. Esa era la jodida razón por la que no soportaba a ese tipo.

Aún recordaba con bastante facilidad la primera vez que los había visto juntos. Se había tenido que clavar sus propias uñas para mantener la rabia a raya cuando Gaara agarraba posesivamente a Hinata de la cintura por la calle, en plena Zona Neutral, un tiempo después de la muerte de Hanabi; cuando Hinata y él habían dejado de verse.

Le había hervido la sangre días después cuando había acorralado a la chica para preguntarle si realmente estaba follando con Sabaku. Ella le había dicho que sí. Y su odio por aquel hombre había crecido hasta límites inexistentes.

_ ¿Tienes algo que decirme Sasuke?_ le había dicho ella apartándolo y recolocándose su ropa.

_ ¿Cómo puedes acostarte con él?

_ ¿Cómo puedes tú hacerlo con una chica distinta cada día? _ Cuando la había oído decirle eso, se había echado hacia atrás. Ahí estaba él reprochándole como un ex celoso _ vete a la mierda Uchiha. Y olvídame. Yo haré lo propio contigo.

Aunque esas últimas palabras de Hinata no se habían cumplido por ninguna de las dos partes, recordar aquel momento aún lo ponía de mal humor. No ayudaba en nada ver al cabrón con la sonrisa triunfante por la información que acababa de darle.

_ Naruto vámonos.

Cuando ya se habían alejado un buen trecho, Sasuke no había aún logrado eliminar la tensión de sus puños cerrados, ocultos en los bolsillos.

_ Hey Sasuke ¿Crees que dice la verdad? ¿Tú crees que Itachi…? ¡Eso es imposible!

_ No lo es. No es jodidamente imposible _ masculló.

Tenía que hablar con alguien. E iba a hacerlo en ese instante. Aunque tuviese que pegar tiros, clavar navajas o joder a alguien. Necesitaba una explicación, ya.

.

.

.

Hinata cerró la puerta de su habitación mientras se retiraba la camiseta oscura que lucía, quedándose tan solo en sujetador, para meterse en la ducha.

_ Es un agradable recibimiento, pero necesitamos hablar.

Sin apenas pensarlo se giró hacia donde provenía la voz y lo apuntó con su arma. Sasuke estaba cómodamente apoyado sobre el tocador, como si encontrarse en la casa – y cuartel general – del enemigo no fuera una auténtica locura.

La Hyûga bajó el arma, la dejó caer sobre su cama y miró hacia todas partes.

_ ¿Qué cojones haces aquí?_ susurró entre los dientes mientras miraba por la ventana al exterior para asegurarse de que nadie veía nada. Cerró las cortinas.

_ Relájate. Nadie me ha visto. Vuestros hombres de seguridad son una mierda.

Ella no se lo tomó en serio. Ella sabía que sus hombres eran buenos, de los mejores. Pero Sasuke…Bueno, Sasuke era Sasuke. Y si quería colarse en algún sitio ni un ejército podría impedírselo, ni siquiera se daría cuenta en realidad.

Con el modo automático encendido, Hinata colocó una silla atrancando la puerta y encendió su reproductor de música que comenzó a emitir sonidos de una poco conocida melodía de jazz. Subió el volumen ligeramente.

Él simplemente la observó. No dijo nada. Cuando vio a Hinata volver a ponerse la camiseta que hacía apenas unos segundos había lanzado al suelo, supo que la conversación iba a empezar.

_ ¡Estás loco!_ gruñó ella_ ¡eres un jodido y loco suicida! ¡No puedes estar aquí! Se supone que ni siquiera podemos juntarnos fuera ¡mucho menos en mi maldita casa Uchiha!

_ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No soy el Uchiha con el que te gusta charlar?

_ ¿Qué significa eso?

_ Sabes lo que significa. ¿Qué asuntos tenías con mi hermano?

_ ¡Me decepcionas Sasuke! Oyes un rumor en la calle y allanas mi casa. Pensaba que no hacías caso de habladurías.

_ Depende de quien vengan_ Sasuke cambió de postura por primera vez desde que había llegado. Caminó hacia donde estaba Hinata agarrándola de los brazos, pegándolos al cuerpo de la chica que no hizo ningún ademán de alejarse, y permaneció quieta observándole _ Sabaku No Gaara ¿te parece una buena fuente?

_ Al margen de que sea cierto lo que te dijo, sólo lo hizo por fastidiarte.

_ ¡Y lo consiguió, maldita sea! Así que ahora responde.

_ Yo estaba en Zona Neutral cuando tu hermano se sentó a mi lado.

_ ¿Por qué haría eso?

_ ¿A parte de para joderme la noche?_ Sasuke apretó más su agarre alrededor de los brazos de Hinata, instándole a ir al grano. Hinata suspiró de resignación _ Sólo quería recordarme que me mantuviese alejada de ti. ¡Gran novedad! ¿Verdad?_ ironizó frunciendo el ceño_ ¡suéltame!

El hombre obedeció y dio un paso hacia atrás. Paseó nerviosamente por la habitación, finalmente se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama de la chica, que había apoyado su espalda sobre el armario y lo observaba en silencio.

_ ¿Por qué iría a decirte eso a ti? ¿Por qué no a mí?

_ ¿Para asustarme?_ Hinata suspiró y se sentó a su lado _ Es Itachi. Al igual que Neji, nunca podemos estar seguros de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

_ ¡Joder!_ golpeó con furia su propia rodilla _ ¿qué le dijiste?

_ Nada interesante. Sólo me largué.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un par de golpes resonaron en la puerta. Mierda. Hinata se tensó dándose varias patadas mentales por haberse sentado ahí tranquilamente a hablar con Sasuke en vez de sacarlo a golpes de su habitación y decidir hablar en otro lugar que no fuese su jodida casa.

_ Hinata_ la voz de Ino sonó a través de la madera de la puerta.

_ Escóndete_ le susurró a Sasuke_ No ahí, bajo la cama.

_ ¿Disculpa?_ el hombre alzó una ceja.

_ Ino puede querer algo de mi armario, no puedes meterte ahí. Ve bajo la cama ¡maldición!_ miró hacia la puerta mientras se quitaba la camiseta_ Ahora voy Ino ¡un segundo!

_ ¿Qué haces?_ le preguntó Sasuke aún con la cabeza visible. Ella la empujó ligeramente con el pie para que la escondiese y se enrolló una toalla en la cabeza, cubriendo su pelo completamente.

Tomó aire para relajarse mientras apartaba la silla que sostenía la puerta silenciosamente, y la abría revelando a una sonriente pero extrañada Ino.

_ Lo siento_ dijo la Hyuuga, señaló la toalla a su cabeza_ me estaba lavando el pelo.

_ ¡No pasa nada! Justamente venía a pedirte un poco de mascarilla para el pelo, se me ha acabado.

Ino no esperó invitación, caminó hacia el interior de la estancia y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Hinata sonrió ignorando el golpeteo nervioso de su corazón. Entró en su baño – su habitación y la de Neji eran las únicas que tenían uno propio – para recoger el recipiente. Se lo entregó a Ino, que permaneció sentada. Hinata se dio cuenta de que no tenía intención de irse inmediatamente. Se resignó. Hacer que se marchase sonaría sospechoso.

_ ¿Ino?_ indagó viéndola tan pensativa.

_ Tú y Neji aún no os habláis ¿no?

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso no se lo esperaba. Analizó la preocupada expresión de su amiga. Suspiró con resignación y se dejó caer en la silla que antes atrancaba la puerta.

_ Desde el incidente de mi "secuestro", no. Es su forma de castigarme. Sólo intercambia palabras conmigo cuando tiene que ver con asuntos de la banda.

_ Es tan incómodo. Veros todos los días en esta casa, en la misma habitación y que no crucéis ni una mirada _ la mirada de Ino se tornó algo dura _ os quiero como si fueseis mi familia. ¡Joder! Sois mi maldita familia.

_ Ino…

_ Tú eres mi hermana Hinata, lo sabes. Mataría por ti, sin dudarlo.

_ Lo sé. Yo también lo haría por ti_ la pelinegra sonrió ligeramente.

_ Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que es tu culpa, lo sabes ¿verdad? _ la rubia clavó los ojos fijamente en los de Hinata, buscando alguna reacción que no obtuvo _ ¿por qué lo hacéis? ¡¿Por qué tú y Uchiha continuáis con esa locura de veros?

No se movió. Ni pestañeó. Continuó mirando los ojos azules de Ino. En silencio. No tenía una respuesta para eso. Al menos no una que los demás pudiesen entender.

_ Dios mío. Lo amas. Realmente lo haces_ suspiró la Yamanaka.

_ No he dicho eso.

_ Pero no es esa clase de amor romántico insustancial. No es…no es la clase de amor que el resto conocemos. Es… _ Ino sonrió como si hablase consigo misma_ es totalmente diferente.

_ No sé de qué hablas Ino_ jamás había reconocido tales sentimientos. Ni a Sasuke, ni a los demás. Ni a sí misma. No iba a comenzar ahora, mucho menos con Sasuke escondido bajo su cama.

_ Es desinteresado, volátil. Tan frágil que es más fuerte que cualquier otro. Uchiha Sasuke es simplemente ese aire que no puedes dejar de respirar porque morirías, aunque a veces sea un aire tan sucio que duela cada aspiración.

_ Ino ¿a qué viene esta conversación?

_ Hmn. No es nada. Siento haberte gritado antes Hinata_ se levantó caminando hacia la puerta_ ¿Sabes? Ahora lo comprendo. Vuestra conexión. Pero necesitas dejar de hacerlo Hinata, de verdad. Aléjate de él, es la mejor opción_ se observaron en silencio_ gracias por la mascarilla.

Ino se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella, e Hinata devolvió la silla a su lugar. Taponándola.

Cuando se giró Sasuke ya había salido de su improvisado escondite y estaba cómodamente estirado a lo ancho de la cama de Hinata. No dijo nada. No hizo ningún comentario sobre la conversación de la que acababa de ser mudo testigo. Ella lo agradeció y se dejó caer a su lado sobre el mullido colchón.

_ Hace muchos años que no estaba en esta habitación. Ha cambiado mucho.

_ Por aquella época tenía 17 años, y un montón de inocencia aún.

_ Hyûga Hinata poseedora de inocencia. Cualquiera que oyese eso hoy en día no podría parar de reír en semanas. No te ofendas Hyûga, puedes conservar esa aura de dulce niña, pero la fama te precede.

_ Yo al menos parezco inocente. Tú eres como el tipo malo recién salido de una película de terror psicológico.

_ Me alagas_ bromeó. Ella le dio un codazo.

El timbre del teléfono de Sasuke violó el sonido del saxofón que emitía el reproductor de música.

_ Es Itachi_ la voz sonó sin sentimiento. Fue como una señal para Hinata que se levantó _ no voy a cogerlo.

_ Pues deberías hacerlo_ Sasuke la observó con el ceño fruncido, aún continuaba con la toalla – totalmente descolocada ahora – sobre la cabeza y con el sujetador como única prenda a parte de los pantalones _ vamos Sasuke, sabes que será peor sino lo haces. Es una mierda, no te lo negaré. Pero de cierta forma nosotros también somos culpables de como son las cosas hoy en día.

Descolgó el aparato, no saludó.

_ Estás en territorio Hyûga. En la jodida casa de Hyûga. Sal de ahí y ven de inmediato. Tenemos que hablar.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría? Soy mayorcito, hermano mayor.

_ Tienes media hora Sasuke_ colgó.

Hinata lo miró mientras se levantaba. Abrió la ventana por donde había entrado, observó el exterior a modo de análisis.

_ Sasuke_ lo llamó. Él giró la cabeza al tiempo que unos secos, pero duros, golpes resonaban en la puerta.

_ Hinata abre ¡ahora! _ la voz de Neji se oía furiosa al otro lado. Su prima observaba la puerta.

Cuando giró la cabeza para ver a Sasuke de nuevo, ya se había ido. Sonrió con tristeza. Era mejor así. Aquello que iba a decirle era un error. Por mucho que ella desease hacerlo, por mucho que él quisiese escucharlo. No era buena idea. No era buen momento. No lo sería hasta el día que ambos se apuntasen con un arma. Entonces sí, entonces podrían mencionar la palabra amor.

.

.

.

Tenía tantas ganas de encontrarse con Itachi como de jugar a la ruleta rusa. Pero no tenía más remedio. Hacía cinco minutos que había llegado a casa, por ahora se habían sentado uno delante del otro manteniendo un ridículo duelo de miradas.

_ Vamos, échame la bronca y déjame seguir con mi vida Itachi.

_ ¿Qué coño pasa contigo?

_ Tengo la sensación de que eso me lo dirás tú.

_ Eres un irresponsable. Que llevemos una vida fuera de la ley, no significa que no haya normas que cumplir Sasuke. Y tú te las pasas todas por el forro de los pantalones.

_ Eso no es lo que te molesta. Cuando mi forma de hacer las cosas trae grandes resultados para ti, te importa una mierda cuantas estúpidas normas me salte. No seamos hipócritas hermano.

Itachi no cambió su rostro. Era esa clase de hombre imperturbable que jamás mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento en su rostro. Sasuke lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no le jodiese enormemente no saber nunca lo que pasaba por la mente de su hermano.

_ ¿A casa de Hyûga? ¿En qué estabas pensando? O peor ¿Con qué?

El menor de los Uchiha captó la ironía de su hermano diciéndole que se había dejado llevar por sus hormonas. ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Y cuánto le gustaba a Sasuke que lo hiciese!

_ Sólo quería comprobar una cosa. Por supuesto, podría haberte hecho la misma pregunta a ti. Pero ambos sabemos que no me habrías respondido.

_ ¿Hyûga Hinata si? _ no le sorprendió que su hermano mayor supiese de qué hablaban.

_ Ella siempre lo hace.

_ Me enternecéis_ el sarcasmo voló sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, sin importarle.

_ Aunque te cueste creerlo, esa mujer a la que tanto aborreces es la única de la que obtengo absoluta sinceridad siempre. Me vaya a gustar o no, lo que tenga que decir. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Itachi.

_ Te digo las cosas que necesitas saber_ la respuesta de Sasuke fue elevar los hombros desinteresadamente _ algunas las repito demasiado. Y las ignoras cada vez más.

_ Bien. Pues dime, de nuevo, lo que quieres, yo volveré a ignorarlo y todos podremos volver a nuestras asquerosas y patéticas vidas _ miró a Itachi fijamente. Estaba jodidamente cansado de todo eso, de que siempre le estuviese repitiendo lo mismo. Lo detestaba.

_ No juegues Sasuke. Estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia, y no te gustará cuando lo alcance.

El menor se levantó apoyando las manos sobre la mesa. Iba a marcharse. Estaba aburrido.

_ Mensaje captado. Ahora, me largo a mi habitación.

Y así lo hizo. Abandonó la estancia sin intercambiar una mirada más con Itachi. Cansado, hastiado y de mala hostia. Claro que sabía que su hermano estaba alcanzando su límite, pero Itachi ignoraba algo. En eso Sasuke le llevaba ventaja, su propio límite estaba todavía más cerca.

.

.

.

Justo cuando Sasuke había desaparecido de su ventana, Neji abrió la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza.

_ Neji-nisan_ saludó Hinata, que se retiró la toalla del cabello dejándolo caer lacio sobre su espalda.

_ ¡Lo has traído aquí! ¡A Uchiha!

_ No sé de qué me hablas. Tú mismo me viste entrar en casa hace unas horas, venía completamente sola. Y estuve durante un buen rato con Shino-kun en la cocina.

Neji tomó aire. Se apoyó sobre la puerta mientras observaba a su prima que en ningún instante lo miró mientras le mentía descaradamente. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? ¿A qué venía esa sarta de imprudencias?

_ Si piensas que me voy a creer esa mierda de mentira, me decepcionas. Mis informadores, los más fiables, me han confirmado su estancia aquí_ continuó en la misma posición_ huele a tabaco.

_ Fumo a veces, lo sabes.

_ Y a colonia de hombre.

_ Excepto Ino, todos los que vivís aquí sois hombres. Es normal.

Neji agotó su paciencia, caminó hacia ella y la obligó a girarse agarrándola de su brazo izquierdo.

_ Deja de mentirme. Pensé que nunca habría mentiras entre nosotros, prometimos eso ¿te acuerdas? Fue aquel día que la maldita policía nos comunicó el suicidio de nuestros padres.

Hinata giró la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos. No quería mentir a Neji, jamás había querido hacerlo, pero a veces lo que uno desea queda enterrado bajo el manto de lo que uno necesita hacer.

_ Si no quieras que te mienta no me hagas preguntas, por favor_ las dos últimas palabras fueron casi suplicantes, también fue el momento en el que decidió volver a mirar a los ojos de su primo _ no me obligues a mentirte con preguntas que no quiero responderte, Nisan.

Soltó el brazo de la mujer sin dejar de observarla. Finalmente dio un paso hacia atrás.

_ Podría decírtelo una vez más, pero no lo haré. Sabes lo que es correcto Hinata, ahora simplemente tienes que hacerlo.

Cuando la puerta sonó, anunciando que se había cerrado, Hinata gritó. Cogió su almohada y ahogó el sonido de su berrido en ella. Estaba malditamente frustrada y acababa de decidir con quién iba a pagarlo. Se cambió de ropa, cogió su arma y bajó las escaleras de la casa.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ Kiba preguntó desde el salón cuando ella se acercaba a la puerta de salida.

_ A visitar a un viejo conocido.

.

.

.

Sasuke se dejó caer desganado sobre su cama colocando los brazos bajo la nuca. Menuda día de mierda que llevaba, si llega a saberlo no habría salido de la cama. Realmente le daba asco cuando todo el universo parecía confabularse para recordarle lo jodida que es su vida. Cerró los ojos para ver si –al menos – el sueño le hacía un favor y acababa con su jornada infernal. No le duran demasiado tiempo cerrados. Observó fijamente el techo deseando poder mantener la mente en blanco. _Joder_. Ojos cerrados o abiertos no podía dejar de ver la imagen de Hinata acompañada de las palabras de Itachi repitiéndose en bucle. _No juegues Sasuke_.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras apretaba su antebrazo contra sus ojos.

_¿Quién cojones dijo que era un juego, hermano? No lo es. Nunca lo fue ¡joder!_

_._

_._

_._

Estaba apoyada al lado de la puerta principal de la comisaría, a la espera. Tras casi cuarenta minutos limitándose a ver entrar tipos de uniforme, la puerta se abrió viendo a la persona que deseaba. Estaba acompañado de una mujer. Por su juventud, su mirada tímida y su expresión aduladora, Hinata supo que debía ser nueva en la comisaría, probablemente recién ascendida.

Caminó sin mucho ánimo colocándose tras Gaara.

_ Gaara-san_ la pequeña mujer de pelo castaño lo avisó al tiempo que señalaba a Hinata con su mentón. El pelirrojo simplemente giró la cabeza. Cruzaron miradas sin decir nada.

_ Te veo mañana, Matsuri.

La chica pareció completamente desilusionada por la fría forma en que la despidieron, pero se fue apurando el paso.

Gaara dio la vuelta completamente para enfrentarse a Hinata.

_ Tengo la sensación de que no es una visita de cortesía.

La Hyûga se quitó las gafas de sol, que cubrían sus ojos, hacia su cabeza. A su paso retiró el flequillo dejando su frente al descubierto.

_ ¿A qué estás jugando?

_ Es por Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Ya ha ido llorándote? ¿Y por qué estaría yo jugando Hinata?

_ Porque eres como un jugador profesional de ajedrez, jamás mueves una pieza si eso no te reporta ningún beneficio.

_ Estoy ofendido. ¿Esa es la imagen que tienes de mí?_ Gaara no parecía en absoluto ofendido, Hinata podía ver como disfrutaba enormemente de aquella conversación.

_ Aléjate de mis asuntos, Inspector. Es un aviso.

Gaara se sonrió al tiempo que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su cara gabardina.

_ ¿Está Byakugan amenazándome?

_ Por supuesto que no. Hyûga Hinata lo está haciendo. Conoces mi fama Gaara-kun, soy famosa por ser la más benevolente entre los miembros de las dos bandas. Pero también soy la más letal. Soy impredecible Gaara-kun, puedo buscarte o puedes encontrarme y nunca sabrás que sucederá allí. Puede que simplemente te dé un aviso doloroso, o que te mate. Quizá lentamente, quizá de un solo golpe. Quizá juegue contigo y te deje vivo. ¿Y sabes que sucede cuando no sabes lo que puede ocurrirte? _ Hinata sonrió y dio un paso más cerca del policía, era unos centímetros más baja pero los tacones de sus botas la situaban a su altura, haciendo que el hombre sintiera el aliento de la mujer en sus labios_ Cuando no sabes que podría ocurrir, en ese instante es cuando hace su aparición el miedo. Y el miedo nos hace débiles, predecibles, fáciles de matar.

_ Me amenazas ante la comisaría. A mí, un reputado Inspector. Puedo esposarte aquí mismo, y yo ganaría este estúpido juego.

_ Hazlo Inspector, espósame. Detenme aquí mismo y llévame al interior. Pero ambos sabemos que eso no te llevará a ningún lugar, correrás el riesgo de que todos tus sucios negocios salgan al aire, perderás tu reputación, tu futuro, tu vida. Todo, Gaara-kun. Los dos sabemos qué eso sería peor que la muerte_ Hinata agarró la solapa de la gabardina juntándolos más, lo que hizo que sus labios estuviesen rozándose _ Así que ya sabes cuál es tu mejor opción: aléjate de mí, de mis asuntos y de Sasuke. Continuarás vivo con tu deshonrosa vida de corrupto.

_ ¿Eso es todo?

_ Si.

_ Déjame añadir una cosa: no me gusta que me amenacen. Ni siquiera tú. Por mucha historia juntos que hayamos tenido, Hyûga.

Hinata sonrió percibiendo la tensión en la voz del pelirrojo. Sin dejar de hacerlo tiró aún más de su gabardina y selló sus labios sobre los del hombre.

_ ¿Es esto el beso de Judas?_ preguntó el hombre.

_ Si. Y ambos sabemos cómo acabó.

_ Con los dos muertos ¿no es así?_ cuando Gaara dijo eso, Hinata lo soltó, dio un paso atrás y se recolocó las gafas dejando caer de nuevo el flequillo sobre su lugar

_ Yo estoy preparada para morir. ¿Lo estás tú Inspector?

Se alejó caminando con serenidad con la mirada de Sabaku No Gaara fija en su espalda, que sentía como su corazón golpeaba con demasiada fuerza dentro de su caja torácica. _Quizá esa era la respuesta a la última pregunta de Hinata, y no, no estaba listo para morir._

.

.

.

* * *

Minimención de GaaHina, nada importante ^^

Agradecería vuestras opiniones.

¡Review, please!

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Matarme sería un castigo menor, pero ¡eh! pensad que si lo haceis jamás acabaré la historia. Viva soy lenta, pero llegaré al final.

¡Gracias por vuestra paciencia!

A pesar del paso del tiempo, los personajes aún son de Kishimoto.

Advertencias: Lenguaje soez, como siempre.

.

.

* * *

.

"_Sabemos que lo nuestro es imposible. Lo sabíamos desde un principio. Eso no significa que no sea cierto. Lo es. Es imposible. Quiero saber que estás vivo en alguna parte, que de vez en cuando piensas en mí. Quiero saber que hay algo más en esta vida. Y si te matan no podré saberlo nunca."_

_**Tristán e Isolda**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.  
**_

Las cosas se vuelven demasiado extrañas, a veces, incluso para ellos. Un día se levantan por la mañana y creen poder dejarlo todo atrás y hacer lo que deseen.

Lo creen, realmente, aunque sea durante un efímero segundo.

Al instante la realidad suele golpearles, sin llamar a la puerta ni pedir permiso.

Al instante su mente vuelve al lugar de donde nunca debió salir, su vida real. _Sus circunstancias_.

Las mismas con las que viven y contra las que – en ocasiones – pelean. Aunque ni siquiera se den cuenta.

.

.

.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse unos metros a su espalda. No miró. No tenía ningún sentido cuando tenía muy claro quien acababa de cruzarla.

_ Esto es una absoluta sorpresa, Hinata. ¿Cuántos años hace que no tomas la iniciativa para vernos?

La voz de Sasuke rezumaba sarcasmo. En otra ocasión ella le habría regalado una respuesta más mordaz, pero no era el momento.

_ ¿Estás siendo vigilado?

Hubo un silencio por unos instantes.

_ ¿Cómo mierda sabes eso?

_ Porque yo también lo estoy.

_ Así que por eso el numerito para quedar aquí.

Hinata se giró asintiendo. Había elegido varios hoteles, en donde reservó habitaciones a su nombre. Los recorrió todos, al llegar al tercero de ellos lo había abandonado por una vieja puerta de servicio en desuso, despistando a sus espías y había llegado al hotel donde estaba, en el cual tenía una habitación reservada con un nombre falso.

Había ordenado a Sasuke hacer algo similar, para guardar la seguridad.

_ ¿Sabes quiénes son?

_ Tsk. Pensé que era el maldito de Itachi. Digamos que no es muy feliz con mi comportamiento, y no disimula mucho su disgusto_ gruñó dejándose caer en un silla_ pero si también están siguiéndote a ti, no creo que sea mi hermano. Puede que sea un paranoico, pero no es gilipollas. Ni en sus más alocados sueños pondría a alguien a vigilarte. No quiere problemas con Byakugan.

_ Lo sé. Neji tampoco es, no es su estilo ¿alguna idea?

Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de significado.

_ Tu jodido inspector. Sabaku.

_ No es MI inspector. Y estoy cien por cien segura de que no es él.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Por qué le sugerí_ dijo la palabra con cierto tono irónico_ que nos dejase a en paz. A ambos.

_ ¿Le amenazaste? Y tú eres tan imbécil como para creer que eso es suficiente.

_ Lo es. Gaara es muchas cosas, pero no es un completo idiota. Sé muchas cosas sobre él, no se arriesgará a hacer algo que pueda que yo airee todo_ se volvió a la ventana, escudriñando entre las cortinas _ además, le dije que le mataría.

_ ¿Qué hiciste qué? _ notó la sorpresa en la voz de Sasuke. Sonrió.

_ Le dije que nos dejase en paz o que le mataría ¿Cuál es el drama? Haces eso cada jodido día.

_ ¡Pero no con un poli, joder!

Alzó los hombros quitándole importancia.

_ Estaba en mi camino y empezaba a ser un dolor en el culo. Sólo hice lo que hago en esos casos_ ladeó la cabeza_ No es él. Gaara no quiere morir y él sabe que yo sería capaz de matarlo.

_ ¿Realmente Hinata? ¿Lo matarías?

_ Si.

Ninguno dijo nada más sobre el tema.

_ Eso nos deja en el principio_ suspiró Sasuke abriendo el minibar y cogiendo dos cervezas. Le lanzó una a la mujer, que la cogió al vuelo sin esfuerzo _ ¿quién cojones querría seguirnos a los dos? No tenemos asuntos juntos que les interesen.

_ ¿No? a mí se me ocurre uno.

_ ¿Cuál?_ bebió un sorbo de cerveza y alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de lo que la Hyûga quería decir_ ¡ni de coña! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Madara! ¡Hace casi diez jodidos años de aquello!

_ ¡Cómo si eso importara Sasuke!

_ No. No es por mi tío.

_ No te comportes como un imbécil caprichoso Sasuke. Piénsalo con la cabeza ¡joder!

Gruñó y tiró la botella de cerveza vacía en la papelera.

_ Está bien. Supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Quién puede ser? Estoy seguro de que el bastardo no ha vuelto del infierno para atormentarnos.

.

.

.

Hyûga Neji solía tomarse las cosas con una calma que a los demás podía resultarles agobiante, pero eso era exactamente lo que hacía de él el gran jefe que era.

_ Puedo oír tu cerebro funcionar _ la monocorde voz de Shikamaru hizo acto de aparición en la cocina. No contestó _ ¿estás preocupado por Hinata? Sabe cuidarse solita.

_ En los últimos meses la han secuestrado, se ha reunido a escondidas con los dos hermanos Uchiha y casi con toda seguridad ha amenazado a un jodido inspector. Discúlpame si estoy preocupado, Nara.

_ Siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera. Y es una mujer, eso la hace más problemática.

_ Hablar de otros miembros a sus espaldas está feo por vuestra parte_ Ino se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, solamente vestida con una camiseta de Shikamaru, lo que hacía que Neji supiese lo que estaban haciendo un par de minutos antes de ir a crearle un dolor de cabeza a él _ ¿Dónde está Hinata ahora?

_ Con Shino_ el Hyûga respondió_ se supone.

_ Deja de presionarle Neji, sólo conseguirás que las cosas vayan a peor.

_Eso ya lo sabía._ Observó a Ino prepararse una taza de café, mientras intentaba dejar su preocupación olvidada en algún punto lejano. _No podía._ Era uanaabsoluta mierda, pero era la mierda que él había montado.

.

.

.

_ No puedo hacer eso.

_ Vamos Chôji, necesito esa información.

_ Creo que Byakugan olvida algo, esto es Zona Neutral.

Hinata suspiró. Sabía mejor que nadie eso, y no estaría recurriendo a algo tan bajo como poner en un aprieto al camarero si no estuviese en un jodido lío de mierda, como Sasuke lo había bautizado.

_ Olvídate de Byakugan. Esto es un favor personal. No te pido gran cosa, sólo necesito saber si has notado nueva clientela últimamente, y si siempre sucede cuando Sasuke o yo estamos aquí. Nada más.

_ Puede ser que haya visto algo así _ Hinata sonrió _ y eso es todo lo que saldrá de mi boca. Ahora, si no vas a consumir, márchate.

No le contestó. Le dio las gracias silenciosamente y salió del local. El aire frío le golpeó las mejillas e hizo que se encogiera ligeramente. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Aquel día, hacía casi diez años, también era una noche fría.

.

.

.

_ Uchiha Sasuke haciendo una visita por propia voluntad. Eso huele a que vas a pedirme algo.

Era totalmente cierto. Ni en sus más locos sueños visitaría a Suigetsu por placer. El tipo resultaba ser demasiado parecido a Naruto en algunos aspectos, sobretodo en la enorme capacidad para levantarle un dolor de cabeza a Sasuke en tiempo record.

A pesar de todo eso, era alguien de fiar. Si obviabas que se dedicaba a estafar a todos cuantos podía. Pero tenía algo que Sasuke necesitaba urgentemente, información. Si Suigetsu no sabía algo es que no había ocurrido. Así que, dolor de cabeza o no, era el hombre que necesitaba.

_ ¿Cuánto son tus servicios ahora?

_ Eso depende, Sasuke-kun_ la sonrisa afilada del hombre le hizo saber al Uchiha que iba a salirle caro _ información pequeña, cuota pequeña. Información grande que puede costarme mi preciosa vida, cuota grande. Uno es un profesional y hay que mantener a la familia.

Gruñó. El jodido no tenía ni un pariente vivo, pero cuando hablaba de la familia quería decir que necesitaba pasta para pagarse las caras putas de lujo que compraba cada noche.

_ ¿Quién mierda me está siguiendo, por qué y quién lo ha contratado?

_ Uh-oh. Eso es mucha información, amigo. Y muy peligrosa. Va a salirte muy caro.

_ Me importa un huevo el precio Suigetsu. Dímelo. Si te preocupa tu vida te aseguro que nadie de esos va a seguir con vida para hacerte pagar el irte de la lengua.

_ Pareces enfadado. Eso sería suficiente para tranquilizarme, pero esto no es un caso normal. No sé si podrás tú solo.

Sasuke encendió un cigarro y disfrutó la primera calada.

_ Tengo noticias para ti. No estoy solo, hace diez años que no lo estoy.

.

.

.

Apagó el motor casi al tiempo que se bajaba. Aquello era una mierda sin sentido. Cogió su móvil y releyó el mensaje.

_Zona Neutral. Ahora._

Era el número de Sasuke, y aunque la frase podía ser totalmente suya ya que daba una orden y no pedía nada, ella sabía que no era así.

Sasuke jamás se había comunicado con ella de una forma tan directa, _y que bajase el diablo y la matase_, pero estaba segura de que el hombre no iba a empezar ahora.

Recibió el texto justo cuando llegaba a casa, por lo que había dado media vuelta. Hasta había cogido la moto de Kiba, a pesar de que no conducía una desde que Sasuke y ella dejaran de verse.

Entró en el bar con paso firme. Tras una barrida al local, supo quienes habían sido los autores del mensaje.

Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que ocupaban solo pasaban dos cosas por su cabeza _¿qué mierda querían de ella? _Y la más importante ¿_dónde demonios estaba Sasuke?_

Cuando estuvo ante ellos, en la mesa más apartada del local, Haruno Sakura se puso en pie y golpeó el tablero con sus palmas abiertas.

_ ¿¡Dónde está Sasuke-kun!

_ Sakura-chan…

Hinata alternó la mirada entre ambos.

_ Vosotros tenéis su teléfono.

_ ¿Qué quiere Byakugan de Sasuke?_ miró al chico rubio que le hablaba.

_ No tengo porque contestaros una mierda_ suspiró_ Byakugan no quiere nada de él. ¿Por qué tenéis su móvil?

Los vio intercambiar miradas que no auguraban nada bueno. Se sentó.

_ Se le cayó.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Vimos como varios hombres encapuchados se lo llevaban_ Sakura estaba apretando el vaso de su bebida con tanta fuerza que los dedos estaban perdiendo circulación_ su teléfono cayó al suelo. Quizá lo tiró, no tuvimos tiempo para nada.

Hinata rechazó al camarero cuando vino a preguntarle su pedido.

_ ¿Por qué me llamáis?

_ Fue idea mía_ Hinata no sabía mucho de Uzumaki Naruto, que era quien actualmente le hablaba, excepto que no solía tomarse nada demasiado en serio. Así que cuando vio su mirada sobria y preocupada supo que la mierda de día que llevaba acababa de empeorar_ Sasuke es un idiota antisocial y aunque estuviese en un jodido lío se mordería la lengua antes de pedir ayuda a cualquiera_ hizo una pausa y miró a Hinata fijamente_ excepto a ti.

Sakura carraspeó, incómoda.

_ ¿Sabéis quienes se lo llevaron?

_ No. Pero podemos localizarlo. Logré disparar un chip GPS hacia la camioneta.

La mujer colocó un aparato ante Hinata. Cuando estiró la mano para alcanzarlo, ella lo agarró retirándolo. La Hyûga suspiró. _No podía con aquel juego tonto._

_ ¿Quieres que encuentre a Sasuke, si o no?_ cruzó los brazos y fingió que no estaba jodidamente a punto de quitarle aquello a punta de pistola.

_ No me fío de ti. Fue Naruto quien insistió en llamarte, eso no significa que vaya a darte todas mis cartas ganadoras_ Hinata se puso en pie_ ¿te vas?

_ Quieres encontrar a Sasuke y salvarlo de la mierda en la que sea que está metido, y yo puedo hacerlo. Lo sabes. Pero no voy a quedarme aquí a jugar contigo_ no sabía porque, pero sabía que de una forma u otra ella estaba metida hasta el fondo en eso también_ tienes dos opciones. Darme ese aparato y dejar que me encargue; o quedártelo y arreglároslas vosotros solitos; en cuyo caso no sé porque me habéis llamado. Decide, Haruno. Confiar en mí o rezar para que Sasuke sobreviva.

_ Dale el GPS, Sakura-chan_ lo hizo a regañadientes_ Salva al idiota de Sasuke, por favor.

Hinata apretó el objeto en su mano y se fue.

.

.

.

El hotel más lujoso de la ciudad no era el sitio donde esperaba encontrar a los tipos que se habían llevado a Sasuke. Dejó la moto en un aparcamiento mientras pensaba en como iba a entrar en el lugar y descubrir donde estaba el Uchiha.

Una vez en la recepción, todas sus dudas fueron despejadas y el dantesco día se volvió aún más extraño.

_ Hyûga_ ante ella estaba un enorme hombre trajeado, con un pinganillo en su oído derecho que parecía directamente salido de una mala película de espías _ sígueme.

Obedeció.

Durante la espera por el ascensor se dio cuenta de que acababa de meterse en la boca del lobo. _Así que esas tenían_. La querían viva, eso estaba claro desde el principio, de lo que no estaba muy segura aún era de si eso realmente representaba algo bueno.

Todas y cada una de las miradas parecían perfectamente estudiadas para que no recayeran sobre ella, lo que era un claro indicio de que todas estaba vigilándola.

_Bienvenida al infierno, Hinata_. Pensó.

Su destino fue el enorme ático del último piso. Dos hombres – estudiadamente parecidos al que la había acompañado – la registraron y despojaron de cada objeto que pudiese representar un arma.

Luego le abrieron la puerta y la dejaron pasar, siguiéndola de cerca.

Sasuke estaba allí. Sentado sobre una silla atado de pies y manos. La miró. Hinata no evitó sonreír al ver la sorpresa cruzando su estoica cara. A su lado había un hombre de pie, mirando hacia el exterior por el enorme ventanal que mostraba el comienzo de la noche.

_ Sé bienvenida a mi humilde hogar, Hyûga Hinata. Llevo muchos años deseando conocerte.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Siento curiosidad por la mujer que logró acabar con mi depravado hermano.

Ese fue el momento que el hombre eligió para darse la vuelta y enfrentarla. Aunque era la primera vez que lo veía supo al instante quien era ese extraño.

Cruzó una mirada que duró un milisegundo con Sasuke, para confirmarlo. Luego la fijó de nuevo en el desconocido.

_ Uchiha Fugaku-san_ ladeó la cabeza_ luce usted muy saludable para estar muerto.

Vio como liberaba una carcajada cínica mientras se obligaba a mantener la calma y absorber cada detalle del lugar y la situación.

_ Dado que eres la chica de Sasuke, somos algo así como familia.

El gruñido del mencionado retumbó en la habitación. Estaba realmente cabreado, Hinata podía notar su mirada lanzándole puñales que preguntaban que mierda hacía ella allí. Por un breve instante ella se hizo la misma pregunta, pero bastaba torcer un poco la vista para verlo allí atado y de mala hostia, para desear correr hacia el bastardo de su padre y ahogarlo.

_ Las noticias llegan mal al otro mundo, por lo que veo. Lamento ser yo la que le informa de que no hay una jodida posibilidad de que sea la chica de su hijo. Primero porque lo mataría tan pronto como su ego se adueñara de él y segundo, porque tanto mi primo como Itachi no estarían demasiado felices.

_ ¡Me gusta, hijo! Tiene carácter.

_ Déjala en paz_ farfulló Sasuke.

_ Sabía que nos encontrarías, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que fuese con tanta rapidez ¿cómo lo hiciste?

_ Magia_ sería una maldita si dejaba al hombre tomar algún tipo de ventaja_ ahora es mi turno de preguntar.

_ ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes ese derecho, niña?

_ Acaba de admitir que quería verme. Aquí estoy, pregunte lo que quiera, pero para obtener una respuesta tendrá que pagar con la misma moneda.

_ Me pregunto si eres muy valiente o muy estúpida.

_ Se requiere de ambas para vivir como lo hago, Fugaku-san_ cruzó los brazos_ ¿ha sido usted quién ha estado siguiéndonos?

La sonrisa le dio la respuesta antes de que pudiese articular una palabra.

_ Así es. Es mi turno de preguntar ¿no?_ Hinata no se movió _ ¿estás asustada?

_ No_ no dudó. Tampoco mintió.

_ Así que no te doy miedo.

_ No tengo miedo de los muertos, señor.

_ Pero estoy muy vivo, como puedes ver.

_ No durante mucho tiempo.

La risa estridente del hombre envió escalofríos por la columna de Hinata.

_ Amenazarme mientras tengo al chico atado no es un movimiento inteligente, niña.

_ ¿Por qué está vivo?_ Hinata ignoró el aviso con la amenaza hacia Sasuke implícita.

_ ¡Ajá! Ahora llegamos hacia un tema que me interesa. Quizá quieras sentarte y escuchar.

_ No será necesario, aunque agradezco su oferta.

Fugaku sonrió ante la estudiada y cordial educación de la respuesta. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar en el parecido entre él y sus dos hijos.

_ Seré breve. Nunca subí al avión que oficialmente acabó con mi vida y la de mi encantadora esposa. Todo fue una artimaña. Mi empresa estaba en problemas y estaba teniendo demasiados líos con Hacienda, así que mi hermano y yo decidimos que lo mejor sería desaparecer. Meses antes hice un seguro de vida para mí y Mikoto poniendo de beneficiario a Madara_ se sirvió vino en una copa_ teníamos un plan.

_ ¿Cuál?

_ Fingir mi muerte para que Madara sacase adelante el negocio, cuando todo estuviese bien yo aparecería con una nueva identidad perfectamente elaborada y me haría socio igualitario de mi hermano.

_ ¿Su esposa…?

_ ¡Oh! Ella está muerta_ movió la mano como si la información fuese desechable_ Mikoto subió al avión.

_ ¡Hijo de puta! ¡La dejaste morir!_ gritó Sasuke.

_ Nunca hubiese aceptado nuestro plan. Fue un daño colateral.

Hinata vio a Sasuke revolverse con las ataduras, que no cedían ni un milímetro, permaneciendo en silencio ordenando ideas

_ ¿Y la custodia de sus hijos?

_ ¿Mhn?

_ Fue a parar a su hermano, por su comentario anterior sobre su conducta deduzco que sabía las enfermas inclinaciones del bastardo _ Sasuke detuvo su forcejeo al oír hablar a Hinata.

_ Hyûga_ la amonestó.

_ Cállate Sasuke_ lo calló. Quería oírlo de Fugaku, no importaba cuanto le molestaba a Sasuke ese tema.

_ Lo sabía, pero era un riesgo que tenía que correr.

Sasuke se mordió el labio con furia, Hinata apretó los puños con rabia.

_ ¿Qué quieres de mí? _ hizo la pregunta gruñendo. Necesitaba controlarse o no respondería de sus actos.

_ ¿No te das cuenta? Vosotros dos estropeasteis mi plan. Matasteis a mi hermano antes de que yo pudiera reaparecer y ahora el negocio por el que tanto trabajé y por el que renuncié a mi vida, pertenece a un tipo que ni conozco.

_ ¿Y qué?_ gruñó Sasuke _ ¡supéralo!

_ Eso es lo que voy a hacer con vuestra ayuda. Bueno, técnicamente con la suya _hizo un gesto señalando hacia a Hinata _ tú eres más bien como mi seguro.

_ No va a ayudarte_ miró hacia Hinata_ no hagas nada de lo que te pida Hyûga, no importa lo que diga.

_ ¿Aunque vaya a matarte si no lo hace, hijo?

Sasuke lo ignoró.

_ Nada, Hyûga ¿me oyes? ¡No le concedas una mierda!

_ ¡Cállate!_ ambos Uchiha la miraron sorprendida_ ¡Cállate, joder!_ la tensión estaba empezando a afectarle, respiró profundamente_ yo decidiré si le ayudo o no. Y ambos sabemos lo que voy a hacer ¿verdad, Sasuke?

_ Hinata_ gruñó.

_ Lo sabemos. Él no va a matarte, no tiene ese jodido derecho_ intercambió una conocedora mirada con Sasuke, al instante la volvió hacia Fugaku y asintió instándole a continuar.

_ Chica lista. Quiero que mates al dueño de lo que un día fue mi negocio, yo me encargaré de hacerlo mío después_ le lanzó una carpeta con la información _ lo haría yo mismo, pero no me gusta mancharme las manos _ Hinata ojeó por encima los documentos y luego asintió _ ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Hinata dejó caer el brazo donde sujetaba la carpeta a lo largo de su cuerpo.

_ En realidad, si. Hay una cosa que quiero saber, Fugaku-san ¿quiere descansar en el mismo descampado que su hermano, o tiene alguna otra preferencia?

Sasuke elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa torcida, mientras Hinata se iba sin escuchar la respuesta del hombre mayor. Tenía algo importante que hacer, poner a otro bastardo Uchiha bajo tierra.

.

.

.

Itachi era un hombre de pocas palabras, no creía necesario gastar inútilmente saliva cuando la mayoría de las veces podía hacerse entender con una simple mirada.

Hablar poco, escuchar lo necesario y observar en cantidad le habían otorgado un don. La dudosa capacidad para saber cuando la mierda estaba a punto de venírsele encima, antes de que pudiese olerla.

Por eso aquella noche cuando cruzó la puerta de su habitación para encontrar a Hyûga Hinata cómodamente sentada sobre su cama limpiando una minúscula navaja como si nada malo en el mundo pudiese rozarla; no se sorprendió.

Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella. Hinata tenía las piernas sobre el colchón y quedaba a unos centímetros de su espalda. No era jodidamente inteligente darle la espalda a una mujer armada. Pero ella no iba a matarlo, lo sabía.

Durante unos segundos solo se escuchó el suave roce del pañuelo sobre el metal cortante, era un sonido limpio, casi hipnótico que Hinata rompió con una voz que no parecía la de ella, pero que jamás se había oído tan real para el Uchiha.

_ Espero que matar a tu padre sea tan fácil como colarme en tu casa Itachi-san.

Cerró los ojos mientras asentía sin mirarla aún.

_ Los problemas nunca parecen ser suficientes para Sasuke y para ti. Ahora hasta los muertos parecen perseguiros.

_ Después de todo la muerte nos unió y la muerte nos separará. No hay razones para que en el medio de eso, no nos persiga también.

_ ¿Qué pinto yo entonces Hyûga?

Estuvo tanto tiempo sin responder que finalmente Itachi se giró para mirarla. Tenía la vista perdida hacia el exterior y abría y cerraba la navaja sin parar.

_ Ayúdame ahora y cumpliré tu mayor deseo_ le miró_ si sacamos a Sasuke con vida de allí, desapareceré. Nunca más tendrás que preocuparte de vernos juntos.

_ Discúlpame si tengo mis reservas sobre eso. No lo hicisteis antes ¿por qué tengo que creerte ahora?

_ Antes era vuestra imposición. Erais tú y Neji quienes estabais empeñados en el tema. ¿Quieres saber que cambia ahora? Yo. Tienes mi palabra Itachi-san y voy a cumplirla, porque esta vez es mi decisión.

_ Sasuke va a estar furioso_ sentenció.

_ Pero vivo.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Listo! Estoy deseosa de leer vuestros reviews ^^  
Como veis hice un pequeño cambio a mi favor, haciendo a Madara y Fugaku hermanos. Espero que lo entendáis.

¡Gracias por leer!


	8. Chapter 8

De nuevo aquí con esta fiera historia.

Los personajes son de Kishimoto, por lo que lo único que me pertenece es la historia. Respetadla.

**Advertencias:** Violencia. Lenguaje soez. Abuso de drama (?)

.

.

.

* * *

"_¿Dices que es tierno el amor? Es demasiado duro, áspero y violento. Y pincha como el espino."_

_**Romeo y Julieta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Cuando la realidad abre la puerta para entrar sin permiso, no les queda más remedio que mirarla a los ojos y aceptar lo que ordena.

Es horrible, doloroso e infinitamente cruel pero es la única opción que tienen.

Han oído miles de veces que los problemas se cogen de frente y se solucionan, y eso es lo que hacen. Se enfrentan al mundo – o contra él, a veces – mientras lo compaginan con cumplir los pocos sueños que les quedan.

Pero la realidad es una perra y mientras creen haberle cerrado la puerta para siempre, ella se abre paso de nuevo. Y a veces – tras pelear con fuerza – sólo les queda rendirse.

.

.

.

Dejó el fajo de sucios billetes sobre la mano del niño – excesivamente pequeño para dedicarse a vender armas de contrabando – y salió del callejón sin preocuparse por estar en una de las peores zonas de la ciudad.

Hinata había llegado allí montada sobre su vieja moto después de haber discutido con Kiba por haber cogido las suya sin permiso y para hacer algo que ella se negaba a compartir. La cosa había funcionado al tercer intento, después de haber estado tanto tiempo sin funcionamiento.

Condujo hacia las afueras de la ciudad al viejo muelle abandonado del puerto_. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba sin dormir apenas?_ Habían pasado dos jodidos días desde el secuestro de Sasuke, en los que apenas había dedicado unas horas al descanso.

—Tienes un aspecto horrible.

—Siento si olvidé que esto era una cita romántica — la ironía no hizo mella en el Uchiha — las tengo.

—Bien.

—¿Tu parte?

Tanto Itachi como ella estaban haciendo todo eso a espaldas de los suyos, lo que lo hacía infinitamente más difícil. Sobre todo para Hinata que tenía que enfrentarse a las escrutadoras miradas de Neji y las preguntas de mierda de su mejor amigo, Kiba.

—Lista. He dejado — muy convenientemente — que mi padre sepa que estoy investigando la desaparición de Sasuke y que sé algo.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa.

—Las prisas nos harán cometer errores, Hyûga.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Tiene a Sasuke! ¡Es tu hermano, maldita sea!

—Y su carta ganadora. No le va a hacer ni un arañazo.

Itachi le lanzó una bolsa de papel, ella la cogió para encontrar en su interior una hamburguesa y un refresco. Suspiró resignada mientras se sentaba sobre un viejo muro para obligarse a comer.

—Si alguien me hubiese dicho que iba a estar compartiendo una hamburguesa contigo en un mugriento muelle abandonado, me hubiese reído_ dio un sorbo al refresco _ o lo hubiese matado. Depende del día.

Itachi alzó una esquina de su boca – en una escalofriante sonrisa – al escucharla.

—Si las circunstancias fuesen diferentes y tu apellido otro cualquiera, me habría asegurado de tenerte cuidando mis espaldas. No persiguiéndolas —admitió el Uchiha.

—Odio los "Y si…"— lanzó el papel a cualquier lado— las cosas son como son. Dejemos de pensar en cómo hubiera sido todo si fuera diferente. Me enferma.

—Tienes razón.

Hinata miró al hombre detenidamente. Era serio, callado y de una extraña forma bastante imponente pero si lo observabas bien a su alrededor había un fina aura melancólica, como si la verdadera soledad perviviera con él.

— Itachi-san, maté a tu tío y estoy decidida a darle el mismo tratamiento a tu padre— el hombre asintió — entonces ¿por qué parece ser que para ti mi mayor crimen es estar al lado de Sasuke?

— ¿Estás echándote atrás Hyûga? Porque este no es el trato que hicimos que, te recuerdo, fue idea tuya.

—No retrocedo Uchiha— siseó—te di mi palabra.

—Bien. Mi tío era un bastardo y mi padre, bueno, mató a mi madre. Lo quiero muerto más que ninguna otra cosa — miró a Hinata— ¿Sabes cuanta mierda tuvimos que ocultar Neji y yo cuando matasteis a Madara? No tenéis ni jodida idea. Y vosotros seguisteis jugando a los estúpidos enamorados.

— Nadie dijo nada de amor.

—Luego pasó lo de tu hermana y por fin parecíais listos para dejar esa mierda atrás.

— Así fue, durante un tiempo.

— No el suficiente— terció el hombre.

—Claro que no— la sonrisa entre sarcástica y triste de Hinata debía de ser difícil de conseguir—ni siquiera una vida entera alejados sería suficiente.

.

.

.

— Tu chica es difícil de seguir—Fugaku entró en la austera habitación donde Sasuke estaba retenido.

—Ni siquiera podrías seguirla si ella no quisiera, viejo— gruñó Sasuke.

— Me subestimas Sasuke. ¿No la tengo acaso bien atada? Ella te quiere vivo y yo amablemente le he dado la puerta para que eso suceda.

Sasuke sonrió._ El viejo era un idiota._

— Sí, me quiere vivo. Pero ahora mismo lo que más desea ella es matarte. Y voy a confesarte una cosa, papá—dijo el nombre lentamente—Hinata es linda, parece tierna, frágil y muy, muy fácil de romper. Y casi probablemente, eso sea cierto. Pero también es fiera, perseverante y muy capaz de endurecer su corazón.

— Muy poético pero ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Ella va a matarte, bastardo. No sé cómo ni cuándo, pero va a hacerlo. Y un segundo antes de arrebatarte tu asquerosa vida, va a sonreírte. Te sonreirá tan dulcemente que pensarás que estás camino del paraíso pero – como para otros muchos – Hinata sólo será tu infierno.

.

.

.

Sakura bebió el último sorbo de su tercera – _¿o era la cuarta?_ – copa de esa noche. _No había manera._ Aún se sentía estúpida por haberle entregado su única pista sobre Sasuke a la chica Hyûga. Eso era lo que le pasaba por hacer caso al idiota de Naruto.

Levantó la mano para pedir que le rellenaran el vaso.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido suficiente? —Chôji la analizó con la botella en la mano.

—Aún soy capaz de pensar y recordar mi nombre así que no, no ha sido suficiente.

El hombre suspiró pero dejó caer el ambarino líquido sobre el vaso. Le dio un sorbo largo.

— Cuando te levantes mañana odiarás haber hecho eso.

Al oír la voz femenina que provenía de su izquierda giró la cabeza tan rápido que sintió un latigazo de dolor en el cuello acompañado de un ligero mareo. _Mierda, estaba algo borracha._

—Déjame en paz, Ino–cerda. Lárgate.

— ¡No me llames así! Además, esto es Zona Neutral, me quedaré tanto tiempo como quiera — miró hacia el camarero —una cerveza estará bien para mi, Chôji —regresó su vista hacia la mujer con la que alguna vez había compartido aula en el instituto —No has cambiado mucho.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —espetó.

—Todavía dejas que un hombre te afecte de esta manera. El mismo hombre, lo que es todavía peor.

—¿Quién dice que esté aquí por Sasuke?

Ino bebió directamente de la botella mientras la observaba de reojo con una ceja alzada, en claro signo de _¿en serio?_

—Hinata ha estado prácticamente desaparecida durante los últimos días, actuando aún más raro de lo habitual. Por no hablar de los rumores que circulan por ahí. Nadie ha visto a vuestro chico en un tiempo y vuestro escurridizo jefe está dejándose ver demasiado —se miraron durante unos segundos, Ino fue la primera en apartar la vista hacia el frente —No es que me importe pero, déjalo estar Sakura.

— ¿El qué?

— Sabes mejor que yo a qué me refiero. No puedo hablar por Sasuke pero conozco a Hinata. Le quiere ¿sabes?

—¿Te lo ha dicho ella?

La rubia rió desconcertando a la otra.

—¿Quién? ¿Hinata? Se arrancaría la lengua antes de admitirlo en voz alta, créeme. Estoy casi segura de que ni siquiera está lista para admitírselo a sí misma.

—Sasuke la ama.

Esta vez fue Ino la que la miró sorprendida, más por la forma tranquila y simple con la que Sakura había admitido aquello que por la afirmación en sí.

—Él…

— No, claro que no. Sasuke-kun jamás diría algo así, pero yo puedo verlo. La forma en que parece esforzarse por no variar su expresión cuando alguien la menciona o esa chispa en sus ojos que parece decir que bailaría sobre brasas ardiendo por ella.

— Es un poco triste — concedió Ino—Pienso en las miles de veces que ellos estarían aquí sentados a unos centímetros de rozarse y no poder hacerlo. Una vida entera entre ellos que se lo impide.

—Sasuke siempre parece frío y solitario. Es como si estuviera más muerto que vivo — Sakura balanceó su copa haciendo tintinear la pequeña piedra de hielo que aún sobrevivía en el fondo —pero sé que morirá el día que tengan que renunciar uno al otro.

—¿No renunciaron ya?

— Quiero decir el día que lo hagan de verdad, que realmente uno de los dos tenga el valor suficiente para ponerle punto y final.

—¿Crees que Sasuke se suicidaría?— a Ino le parecía algo imposible.

—¡No! Sasuke jamás tomaría una decisión tan cobarde. Seguirá adelante, por supuesto. Pero todo rastro de esperanza, o de vida, se habrá esfumado. No será más que una eficaz marioneta de Sharingan.

— Entiendo lo que dices. Si ese momento llega, Hinata sólo será la mano derecha tras de Neji. La más letal ejecutora de Byakugan — le dedicó un pensamiento a su amiga — Tengo miedo de ese día ¿sabías? Cuando Hanabi murió vi el brillo desaparecer un poco más de los ojos de Hinata. Sé que la siguiente vez quizá se apague para siempre convirtiéndola en la muñeca rota más real que exista.

Un cómodo silencio las acompañó durante un buen rato mientras rostros desconocidos desfilaban por el local. Sakura fue la primera en ponerse en pie. La vista se le nubló por un segundo, fruto del alcohol, y después dejó el dinero de sus consumiciones sobre la barra.

—Yamanaka —soltó mientras abrochaba la vieja chaqueta que llevaba — ese día ya está aquí.

.

.

.

Finalmente, tras interminables vueltas sobre su cama, decidió levantarse para buscar una de esas pastillas que Neji tomaba para lograr una real noche de descanso. _Le hacían falta. _Mañana será el día y ella necesita todas sus facultades – y alguna divina, quizá – intactas para que no resulte un absoluto fracaso.

Lo que parecía un inocente viaje a la cocina, acabó siendo un absoluto dolor de cabeza cortesía de Neji y Kiba.

Cuando cruzó la puerta los susurros de los dos hombres cesaron para observarla. Kiba y Neji eran las dos personas más diferentes sobre la faz de la tierra, por lo que encontrarlos conspirando de madrugada en la cocina sólo significaba problemas para ella.

—Parece que no soy la única con una noche difícil.

Se sirvió una taza de té que aún humeaba en la tetera y buscó las pastillas en uno de los compartimentos. Se la tragó sin ayuda de un vaso de agua.

—La conciencia es una perra — masculló Kiba haciendo a Hinata recordar que en realidad quería mucho al idiota y que si lo mataba ella lo sentiría más que ninguno.

—Hace muchos años que no duermo como antes, Kiba-kun.

Neji observaba en silencio el lance de acusaciones sobre la taza de bebida caliente. Kiba era el único que bebía cerveza. Por su ropa Hinata supo que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Qué tal la ronda?

—¿En serio quieres saber? —ironizó Kiba. Ella suspiró.

—Inuzuka— la voz de Neji sonó tan normal como siempre.

— Todo bastante normal—la frase fue acompañada de un gruñido de frustración — ¡Oh! Excepto por una cosa, Uchiha Sasuke sigue absolutamente fuera de radar.

Hinata bebió té, que le quemó todo el camino hacia su estómago. Kiba tenía derecho a estar jodidamente enfadado, _lo sabía_, pero eso no significaba que ahora mismo la paciencia de Hinata estuviese alcanzando su límite.

Neji continuaba observándola en silencio con una mirada que parecía querer decir que sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, retándola a mirarle a los ojos – tan similares a los suyos – y mentirle. _De nuevo._

—Creo que volveré a la cama.

Cuando se estaba levantando la mano de su primo la agarró firmemente del brazo.

— Ningún error — le dijo — No quiero saber nada ni oír nada. Seré absolutamente ignorante a las siguientes veinticuatro horas Hinata, para mí serán como si nunca hubiesen sucedido. Pero eso es todo lo que te concedo, un día. ¿He sido claro? Después de eso, se acabó. Para siempre.

La sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Hinata estaba llena de matices, agradecimiento, tristeza, resignación e incluso cierta rabia. Pero asintió.

—Para siempre, Neji-nisan.

.

.

.

Sasuke había perdido la noción del tiempo. Si alguien le preguntase no sabría decir si llevaba horas en esa mierda de habitación, días o semanas.

Al principio estaba cabreado consigo mismo por haber sido tan inútil como para dejarse capturar, después la rabia pasó hacia el bastardo de su padre y de ahí a Hinata por haberse metido en ese lío de mierda.

Ahora estaba tan cansado que ya no tenía ni fuerzas para estar enfadado con nadie.

No tenía ni jodida idea de cómo Hinata iba a sacarlo de allí pero no existía cabida para la duda de si lo haría o no. _Era la Hyûga después de todo_. La misma tonta chica que hacía años había recogido a un total desconocido en un callejón de mala muerte. Tan ingenua como había sido y ahora él estaba cien por cien seguro de que iba a cargarse a Fugaku sin pestañear, sin dedicarle un simple pensamiento.

Pero Sasuke no era tonto. Esta mierda de lío solo iba a ser un nuevo giro en sus vidas, como el asesinato de Madara o la muerte de Hanabi. Ambos habían supuesto puertas cerradas y caminos de mierda, desde luego este no iba a ser diferente.

Se tumbó sobre la cama tipo celda del lugar y miró al techo. _Así que, dime Hinata ¿qué será esta vez? ¿La muerte definitiva al fin o la muerte en vida de nuevo?_

Cerró los ojos y casi pudo verla nítidamente sonriéndole arrogante.

_¿Tú qué crees Uchiha?_

Una bala mortal en la frente sería su petición. _Pero será una daga en el pecho ¿verdad Hyûga? Para desangrarnos lentamente._

_._

_._

_._

Itachi miró los enormes portalones del hotel. Desde luego su padre no había cambiado demasiado, el lujo sumado a lo excéntrico parecían ser todavía su seña de identidad.

Por otra parte, el plan era tan absurdamente sencillo que le daban ganas de reír.

Iba a entrar ahí por la puerta principal mientras unos chavales – que había contratado y a los que había provisto de armas de contrabando – armarían un poco de ruido para mantener entretenido a su padre haciéndole pensar que Itachi era el señuelo para que los inútiles vagabundos a los que pagaba salvasen a Sasuke.

Nada más lejos de la realidad. Desde luego que él era un señuelo, el principal. Pero ellos también.

Itachi no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo pero Hinata le había dicho que sabía cómo entrar sin ser detectada. Iba a salvar a Sasuke y luego acabaría el trabajo._ Así lo había llamado ella._

.

.

.

_Ridículo._ La palabra taladraba la mente de Hinata mientras permanecía en aquel viejo cuarto de limpieza. Unos cuantos críos haciendo ruido, Itachi haciéndose ver lo más posible y un simple disfraz de azafata habían valido para colarse en el hotel. _Un pasaporte bastante fácil_.

El día había llegado. Mientras comprobaba su arma se convencía a sí misma de echar fuera la cobardía e insuflarse el valor para salir allí, salvar a Sasuke y matar a Fugaku. _Estúpida_. Nada de eso le daba miedo, ni el más mínimo.

Pero enfrentarse a la mirada de Sasuke, observarle por última vez, hacían a su pulso acelerarse. Las manos comenzaban a sudarle y necesitaba recordar la jodida razón por la que estaba allí.

Sasuke no podía morir, aún no. _Sube ahí, entrégale más años de vida y lárgate._

Ojalá fuera tan malditamente fácil como se oía.

.

.

.

Cuando un par de hombres se pusieron a su lado con sendas pistolas apoyadas en sus costillas Itachi quiso reír. Por muy atemorizantes que se vieran él podría desarmarlos con un par de movimientos y hacerles morder el suelo con otro. Pero como su cometido era ser el bufón del circo de la chica Hyûga, se dejó conducir por los dos clones.

Mientras lo dejaban en un salón elegantemente amueblado pensó en cuál sería la forma más correcta de saludar al bastardo padre que había matado a su madre y los había dejado con un pervertido tío.

Cerró los ojos durante un segundo para recordarse mantener la calma.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hijo— Itachi le dedicó una mirada vacía—Había oído cosas sobre que tenías una banda temible pero no me han parecido más que niños jugando a ser hombres. Y tampoco he visto a tus miembros más conocidos ¿temías que fueran más fácilmente reconocibles?

—Diría, padre, que me alegro de verte pero si no recuerdo mal me enseñaron a no mentir, así que me ahorraré la farsa para que al menos sientas que has hecho algo bien.

Vio a su padre reír. Tenía una mirada feliz como si se creyese en la más alta cima, inalcanzable para cualquiera. Si no fuera un cabrón, Itachi hasta podría sentir cierta lástima por su ingenuidad.

—Admito que esperaba que este encuentro fuese en otras circunstancias. Cuando yo ya no tuviera que esconderme entre estas cuatro paredes.

—Son unas paredes muy bonitas.

—Siempre fuiste un chico un poco extraño, hijo.

—Debe correr por la sangre en la familia. Ya sabes. Un tío pederasta, un padre asesino… Creo que ser el extraño de la familia me convierte en el más normal.

—Nunca asesiné a nadie—canturreó Fugaku.

—Que no empuñes una pistola o claves un cuchillo no te libera del crimen. Solo hace que además de un asesino, seas un cobarde. Pero no estoy aquí para debatir contigo. Quiero a Sasuke.

Si los cálculos no le fallaban Hinata ya debería estar cerca de Sasuke, así que él tenía que entretener a su padre. La mejor mentira era la que estaba más cerca de la verdad.

—¡Oh!—la seriedad del hombre contrastaba con la diversión que lucía antes—Siempre fuiste un hermano mayor protector.

—Hace mucho tiempo que Sasuke no necesita que le protejan.

—Pero yo lo tengo y tú vienes a salvarle ¿en qué lugar le deja eso?

—No lo sé. Pero sí en cual te deja a ti.

Itachi mantuvo la calma en todo momento, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras hizo aquello que llevaba deseando desde que entró en el lugar, sonreír.

.

.

.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Sasuke estaba preparado para cualquier cosa.

Hacía varios minutos que oía a los hombres de su padre moverse y gritar órdenes, pero lo más extraño acababa de suceder cuando unos golpes fuertes sonaron al borde de su puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Sasuke estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, excepto para ver a Hinata cruzándola.

Cruzaron la mirada durante un segundo y antes de que Sasuke pudiese soltar la frase mordaz que tenía en la boca, Hinata dio dos zancadas rápidas y de un fuerte empujón hizo que su espalda golpease contra la pared cercana y lo besó.

Sasuke sintió que la Hyûga se llevaba toda su vida en ese beso. Había demasiada saliva, dos lenguas que batallaban por dominar y las manos de Hinata se clavaban dolorosamente sobre sus hombros, inmovilizándolo.

Él la agarró de la cintura pegándola a él mientras se paraban para tomar aire.

—Si este es tu recibimiento, me dejaré secuestrar gustosamente otra vez Hyûga.

—Cállate.

Mientras ella se acercaba de nuevo a sus labios Sasuke los giró de nuevo, dejando a Hinata contra la pared en esta ocasión. Esta vez ella mordisqueó su mandíbula y él hundió sus dientes en el hueco de su cuello.

Minutos más tarde, agitados y con respiración entrecortada Hinata pareció volver a ser la misma. Lo apartó ligeramente y se recolocó como pudo la ropa y el pelo.

Sasuke tenía una irónica sonrisa adornando sus labios que Hinata ignoró.

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Ni lo sueñes Hyûga. Primero vas a tener que decirme las palabras.

—No sé de qué me hablas pero no tenemos tiempo para estupideces Sasuke—los dientes apretados de Hinata le causaron cierta gracia.

—No tenías tanta prisa hace un par de minutos así que escúpelo. No seas una cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? ¡Me he jugado el maldito pellejo viniendo a buscarte!—la furia de Hinata en realidad no iba destinada a él, pero eso a Sasuke le importaba una jodida mierda en ese instante. Si como él creía – y estaba malditamente seguro de ello — había tomado la decisión de separarse, al menos que tuviera la decencia de decírselo a la cara.

—Jódete Hinata. Dilo o no voy a moverme de aquí.

Chasqueó la lengua. _¿A qué jugaba Sasuke?_ Estaba claro que ya había adivinado lo que sucedería en cuanto salieran de allí _¿por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil?_ _Pues muy bien, el hombre quería una estúpida despedida. Pues iba a tenerla._

—Los dos sabíamos que este momento llegaría Sasuke. Así que hagámoslo fácil—un _por favor_ estuvo a punto de escaparse de sus labios, pero lo retuvo—Este estúpido juego de Montescos y Capuletos (*) de barrio no tiene ningún sentido—el hombre quiso reír ante la comparación—No soy la soñadora Julieta y no hay una maldita manera de que seas un caballeroso Romeo.

—Así que te rindes.

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras.

—Muy bien Hyûga, es tu decisión. ¿Quieres ser la simple marioneta de Byakugan? Perfecto para mí. Jodidamente perfecto.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres que haga? Juntarnos no nos ha traído más que problemas a ambos así que dejemos de comportarnos como esos ridículos niños que se unen a nuestras bandas como si fuera un juego y afrontemos la realidad Sasuke.

—Te he dicho que muy bien. Que me parece una decisión perfecta.

—Bien—suspiró resignada.

—Pero asegúrate de que esto es lo que quieres ahora Hyûga, porque en cuanto crucemos esa jodida puerta no habrá vuelta atrás ¿me oyes? Me importará una mierda si cambias de opinión.

—No voy a cambiar de opinión—la respuesta de Hinata causó un asentimiento seco por parte de Sasuke—ahora vámonos. Tu hermano tiene un hombre al que prometí matar.

.

.

.

Tras cruzar varios pasillos y asegurarse de que nadie los seguía llegaron al enorme lujoso salón donde Itachi permanecía con su padre, justo a tiempo para oír el final de su conversación.

—Pero yo lo tengo y tú vienes a salvarle ¿en qué lugar le deja eso?

—No lo sé. Pero sí en cual te deja a ti.

Entraron al lugar con pose relajada, Itachi podía verlos mientras que Fugaku se mantenía dándoles la espalda.

—Creo que eso es en mis manos, Fugaku-san.

La intervención de Hinata provocó una respuesta en el hombre que le produjo satisfacción. Se giró de golpe con la mirada sorprendida, que se acrecentó aún más al ver a Sasuke justo a la izquierda de Hinata.

—¿Qué hay, padre?—se mofó Sasuke.

—¡Vosotros! ¿Qué mierda…?

—¿Qué mierda hacemos aquí? Esa es tu pregunta ¿no?—el sarcasmo salió de la boca de Sasuke rezumando ira. Hinata lo miró de reojo notando que aquello podía salírsele de las manos—acabar contigo, hijo de puta.

—Eso es conmovedor, hijo.

—No me llames así, bastardo.

—Sasuke—la advertencia vino tanto de Hinata como de Itachi, que pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo como una canción perfectamente ensayada.

—¿Vas a matarme Sasuke? ¿Y tú también Itachi? Eso es gracioso—el menor de los Uchiha apretó los dientes de rabia—pero comprendo porque lo haríais, lo que no entiendo es la razón por la que ella querría hacerlo.

—¿Yo?—Hinata no mudó su expresión. A esas alturas todo lo que quería era acabar con aquello y largarse tan rápido como pudiese, antes de que su decisión flaquease—Eres un bastardo que sacrificó a su mujer y el bienestar de sus hijos por un puñado de billetes, esa me parece una buena razón.

—¿Hay otra?—bromeó el hombre.

—Sasuke te quiere muerto. Eso es suficiente para mí.

Fugaku rió. Era la carcajada de un hombre totalmente fuera de sí y a Hinata le resultó repugnante. Sasuke, a su lado, apretaba los puños.

—¡Es gracioso! Eres completamente distinta a mi esposa pero a la vez tan parecida—Hinata vio a Sasuke dar medio paso hacia adelante— detrás de toda esa fachada de chica mala aún conservas la dulzura de la niña que fuiste alguna vez ¿no es así? Está claro, venir aquí solo a matarme porque hice daño al hombre que quieres. ¡Podría ver a Mikoto en esa situación también!

Mientras Hinata quería ignorar que Fugaku había nombrado a Sasuke como el hombre que quería, todo se volvió un lío. Sasuke se lanzó a través de la habitación y comenzó a golpear a su padre en la cara con toda su fuerza, al ver que no parecía detenerse intervino.

— Basta.

La mano de Hinata hizo aparición sobre su muñeca manteniendo un agarre fuerte y firme.

—¡Suéltame!

—No. Lo matarás, Sasuke.

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Se merece morir!

— Lo sé y te dije que yo lo haría, no tú.

—¿Qué mierda significa eso? No hay ninguna diferencia.

Soltó la mano de Sasuke, aún con expresión neutra.

— Nadie se merece pasar el resto de su vida con el peso de haber matado a un padre—miró a Fugaku que intentaba de rodillas, infructuosamente, parar la hemorragia nasal —por muy cabrón que haya sido.

Sasuke soltó la camisa de su padre para girarse a mirar fijamente a la chica. Sonrió cínicamente.

— Así que lo matarás por mí ¿no Hyûga? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un último regalo que me concedes?

Hinata le mantuvo la mirada. No había ninguna expresión en su cara e Itachi, que permanecía apartado, se preguntó si la mismísima muerte no sería muy parecida a ella en ese instante.

—Nuestra despedida Sasuke — guardó el arma y sacó la navaja que Itachi recordaba haberle visto limpiar en su habitación. Había oído rumores sobre que las armas blancas eran la preferidas de la Hyûga. Por primera vez Fugaku la miró asustado. Ella fijó la vista en él también e hizo lo que Sasuke le había predicho un par de días antes; le sonrió. Un segundo más tarde se colocó a su espalda, con el hombre mayor aún de rodillas, y puso el filo afilado sobre su garganta—La muerte nos unió ¿recuerdas?—volvió la vista hacia el Uchiha menor—Pues la muerte es también nuestra despedida— bajó la cabeza hacia el oído de Fugaku, Sasuke pudo ver los labios de Hinata moverse pero el sonido no llegó a él impidiéndole saber cuáles eran las palabras que ella pronunciaba y causaron la enome sorpresa en la cara de su padre, en cambio para Fugaku fueron perfectamente claras—Antes, Fugaku-san, preguntaste cual era mi razón para verte muerto y respondí a tu pregunta, excepto por un motivo, el más importante y que callé. Aquí, entre tú y yo, bastardo. La verdadera razón por la que voy a matarte es porque has venido a recordarme que lo único que realmente me importa en esta vida, no puede ser mío.

La navaja rajó limpiamente la carótida del hombre, haciendo burbujear sangre que salpicó en varias direcciones y en unos segundos Fugaku yacía muerto en un charco de la misma.

Guardó el arma y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, sin girarse habló cuando tuvo a Itachi cerca.

—Deshacerte de todo esto es tu parte del trabajo, Itachi-san.

El mencionado asintió mientras sacaba su móvil para encargarse de la limpieza.

— Hyûga— la voz de Sasuke resonó desde el final, pero ella no le miró—olvidas algo. Aún nos queda una promesa por cumplir.

De espaldas a él Hinata sonrió y levantó el brazo para despedirse. _Claro que lo sabía,_ la absurda promesa nunca desaparecería hasta que encontraran el valor de hacerla realidad. Y lo harían, de eso estaba segura. Lo que no tenía tan claro es si sería antes o después de que sus almas estuviesen absolutamente solas y podres.

.

.

.

Sasuke esperaba fuera del viejo local ruinoso que en algún tiempo mejor había sido una incineradora. Itachi había pagado una interesante cantidad al tipo que la llevaba para deshacerse del cadáver de Fugaku y ahora se encontraba dentro asegurándose de que no quedaba ni un solo resto identificable del maldito.

Hacía ya varias horas que habían borrado cada prueba del hotel y se habían marchado sin levantar sospechas. El cansancio empezaba a hacerle mella y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos jodidos cigarrillos se había fumado.

¡_Maldita Hinata y su mierda de decisión! ¡Y maldito él por acatarla sin rechistar!_

Un ruido a su izquierda anunció la salida de su hermano.

—Todo listo.

Sasuke sólo cabeceó antes de caminar.

—¿Sabes lo que sucederá a partir de ahora, no?

Itachi parecía listo para empeorar su mal humor. Se detuvo girándose para enfrentarle.

—Que tu puto deseo se ha cumplido. Felicitaciones hermano, la jodida diosa fortuna debe de estar de tu lado. Quizá deberías comprar un boleto de lotería.

Itachi ignoró la rabieta sarcástica y volvió a caminar, dejando que Sasuke le siguiera. Quizá por primera vez en un tiempo podría dormir sin preocuparse de que su hermano pequeño estuviese cometiendo una estúpidez.

.

.

.

Neji oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse antes de ver a su prima cruzarla. Cerró el libro que tenía en sus manos apoyándolo a un lado de la cama donde estaba cómodamente sentado con las piernas estiradas.

Hinata no dijo nada. Se subió a la cama junto a él, arrastrándose de rodillas hasta quedar a su lado y se acomodó descansando la cabeza sobre sus piernas, hecha un pequeño ovillo.

Un par de segundos más tarde el cuerpo de su prima comenzó a temblar y los sollozos no tardaron en hacerse audibles. Neji comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda en un intento de reconfortarla.

Deseaba decir algo, dar paz a la quebrada alma de Hinata. Consolar a la mujer que, en sus brazos, lloraba por primera vez desde hacía años, desde el día que había conocido la muerte de sus padres.

Con algo de esfuerzo los acomodó a los dos en la cama y se dispuso a cuidar de ella toda la noche, cuidar de la mujer que en esos instantes era tan parecida a la niña que algún día fue y se rompió y que, aunque parecía imposible, estaba más quebrada que nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

(*) Creo que sobra decir que Montesco y Capuleto son las familias de Julieta y Romeo.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado este capítulo, al margen de lo triste que es, tanto como cuando lo escribí.

Dejadme saber vuestras opiniones y espero vernos cuanto antes de nuevo.

¿Reviews, por favor?

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Sé que los que entráis aquí estáis para leer la historia y no las divagaciones de la escritora pero necesito hacer una pequeña nota aclaratoria. Mi día a día es bastante atareado por lo que sentarme a escribir me resulta muy complicado. Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, fuera de esta pantalla llena de letras tengo una vida. Voy a terminar mis historias, TODAS, pero lo haré al ritmo que me sea posible. Siento mucho que la espera desespere, de verdad, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Muchas gracias por vuestra comprensión y os dejo con lo importante: el nuevo capítulo.

.

* * *

**Advertencias**: lenguaje, violencia, muerte.

**Disclaimer**: Kishimoto, los personajes son tuyos. Gracias por prestármelos para hacer lo que me apetece.

.

.

* * *

"_Estoy tratando de decirte que me desespero de esperarte, que no salgo a buscarte porque sé que corro el riesgo de encontrarte, que me sigo mordiendo noche y día las uñas del rencor, que te sigo debiendo todavía una canción de amor."_

**Joaquín Sabina**

**.**

**.**

* * *

La historia es cíclica y ellos no necesitan leer montones de libros para saberlo. Su propia vida se encarga de demostrarlo.

Lo hace separándolos una y otra vez, como un cruel castigo por los crímenes cometidos que jamás desearon hacer.

Están tan cansados que la fuerza ya ni les permite luchar. Se acomodan, están resignados y sus escasas sonrisas se pierden en busca del otro. Aunque eso es algo que no admitirán. Jamás.

.

.

.

Gaara vio como se sentaba al borde de la deshecha cama vistiéndose con simpleza. No habían cruzado ni una palabra desde que habían atravesado la puerta del cuarto del motel cutre en el que se encontraban. Tampoco es como si fuese necesario. Se habían arrancado la ropa, mordido, arañado, besado – con escasez – y follado hasta cansarse.

Eso era lo que ambos buscaban. Apoyó su espalda contra el cabecero de la cama mientras revolvía su propio pelo. Hinata ya se había perdido por la puerta del baño.

Tuvo que sonreír. Porque a cualquiera que le contase que llevaba unas semanas acostándose con la misma mujer que lo había amenazado delante de la comisaría, lo tildaría de loco. Él mismo se lo había planteado la primera vez que Hinata lo esperó, de nuevo, en el mismo lugar y acabaron exactamente como ahora.

Pero él no era imbécil. Sabía que Hinata cumpliría su amenaza sin pestañear si Gaara intentaba de nuevo algo contra Uchiha Sasuke, la más mínima y ridícula cosa. También sabía que su actual condición tenía algo que ver con la extraña relación de esos dos.

Por supuesto Hinata no iba a contárselo y Gaara no iba a preguntar.

Por loca y surrealista que fuese la situación, estaba genial para Gaara. No era el novio de Hinata y no iba a postular para serlo. Ellos simplemente se aprovechaban uno del otro. Estaba claro que la Hyûga solo buscaba algo para tener momentos en los que simplemente dejar de pensar fuese sencillo. Gaara solo quería el sexo sin compromiso. Hinata no exigía nada. Gaara tampoco. Y, extrañamente, eso funcionaba jodidamente bien para ellos.

—Me voy. Yo pago hoy— Hinata salió del baño como si no hubiesen acabado de follar como dos animales salvajes hacía unos minutos. Perfectamente vestida, peinada y tranquila.

—Nos vemos.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Gaara observó la puerta cerrarse y – aunque no soportaba al hombre – no pudo evitar dedicarle un pensamiento a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Hinata pagó en efectivo y abandonó el lugar subida en la moto. Como siempre que llamaba al inspector tenía un sabor amargo en la boca. _Tres horas_. Había estado tres horas con él, las únicas en ese día que sabía que no pensaría en nada.

El invierno empezaba a mostrarse duro y la brisa le rozaba la cara en las zonas que el casco no tapaba.

Miró por el gastado retrovisor. Unos cuantos coches más allá vio una vieja furgoneta que le parecía haber visto en algún otro lugar.

Otro estúpido enemigo de Byakugan que quería sorprenderla, últimamente parecían salir de todos los lados. Aceleró la moto y adelantó coches en zigzag entre los pitidos de protesta del resto de conductores.

Sonrió. _Que ridículo._ La temeridad la hacía sentirse viva también.

.

.

.

—¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¡El hombre que tiene a todas mis chicas encandiladas!

Suigetsu era el hombre menos discreto del mundo, incluso menos que Naruto lo cual ya era mucho decir.

—Cállate.

El otro hombre rió.

—Te he visto más en estos últimos meses que en todos los años desde que nos conocemos.

—No vengo por ver tu horrible cara, eso seguro.

—Claro que no. Tú quieres ver a las chicas y no su cara precisamente.

La sonora carcajada retumbó en el oído derecho de Sasuke de tal manera que pensó que sangraría pero no tuvo respuesta para eso. _¿Cómo podía si él bastardo tenía razón?_ Había estado visitando tanto a las putas de lujo de Suigetsu que hasta él mismo empezaba a sentir que las bromas del hombre eran ligeramente merecidas.

—Vengo a darte tu parte —sacó unos cuantos billetes bastante relucientes y los tiró sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni un gracias? Eres tan frío Sasuke-kun— alargó la última vocal como solían hacer las chicas con él y rió de nuevo.

No se molestó en despedirse._ Que se fuera a la mierda_. Abandonó el lugar de Suigetsu caminando sintiendo varias miradas sobre él. Casi podía oír sus pensamientos. Ignoró a cada persona que se cruzó se fue a casa._ Emborracharse sonaba bien._

.

.

.

Zona Neutral. El último lugar donde Hinata quería estar. Eso le pasaba por ofrecerse a ayudar a Kiba, ahora tenía que esperarlo en el sitio que más había evitado últimamente. Aunque Chôji no hizo ningún comentario por su larga ausencia vio la sorpresa dibujada en su cara. Una cerveza fría fue puesta delante de ella y se concentró en beberla en la esquina más oscura de la barra del local.

—Ni escondiéndote puedes pasar desapercibida, Hyûga Hinata.

Giró la cabeza para ver al hombre mayor sentarse a su lado sin permiso. Hatake Kakashi, cerebro de Sharingan.

—Me marcharé en un minuto. Tampoco es muy usual verte por aquí.

Pidió una bebida y sonrió.

—Desde que Sasuke tampoco frecuenta mucho esta zona me ha tocado echarle un ojo. Es un poco emocionante.

—Zona Neutral es cualquier cosa menos emocionante—ignoró deliberadamente la primera información. _¿Dónde cojones estaba Kiba? ¡Quería salir de allí!_

—¿En serio? Había oído cosas sobre tiroteos, venganzas de sangre de hermanas y amores prohibidos.

Hinata alzó la esquina de la boca en una sonrisa irónica.

—Todo lo que yo recuerdo de este sitio son borrachos, yonkis y putas. Debemos de estar hablando de cosas distintas.

—Hnm. Sasuke no entra en ninguna de esas definiciones y sé lo mucho que visitaba este lugar antes—el estúpido juego de Hatake estaba empezando a mermar la paciencia de Hinata. Tuvo que recordarse que Sasuke le había dicho que molestar a la gente era la mayor virtud de Kakashi.

—¿Quieres hablar de Sasuke? Adelante. No es como si yo tuviera un problema con eso, pero tu líder no creo que apreciara que hablaras de un miembro con el enemigo.

—No es Sasuke quien me interesa. Lo conozco demasiado bien.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú. Eres extraña pero interesante.

—Vaya, gracias—Ironizó —¿y qué quieres saber? Responderé tu pregunta para que me dejes en paz.

—¡Oh! Entonces… ¿lo echas de menos?—Hinata giró la cabeza sorprendida, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. La sonrisita inocente del hombre mayor hizo que apretase los dientes con rabia. Se obligó a escudarse con sarcasmo.

—¿El qué?¿Su enorme ego?¿o su horrible personalidad? —se puso en pie. Que le dieran a Kiba, lo llamaría para quedar en otro lado—Disculpa, tengo que irme.

—Claro—Hinata puso el dinero sobre la barra, cuando iba a marcharse Kakashi la agarró con fuerza de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo. Ya no había sonrisa falsa ni tono petulante—Él también te extraña.

Tiró de su brazo y se marchó con un paso más apresurado al final, una vez fuera tomó aire profundamente. Hasta ese momento ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar.

.

.

.

Kakashi encontró a Sasuke tirado en el sofá de la casa en lo que parecía la última fiesta de autocompasión del Uchiha. Estaba dormido.

—Tengo algo para ti—lanzó una fotografía despertándole. Se frotó los ojos y se agarró la cabeza en el típico gesto de dolor producido por la resaca—¿Lo conoces?

Sasuke gruñó desganado cogiendo la foto mal enfocada y observándolo.

—Ni puta idea. ¿Es un trabajo?

—No.

Le lanzó una mala mirada.

—¿Por qué debería importarme entonces?—se volvió a tumbar en el sofá. _¡Maldita sea!_ La cabeza iba a estallarle y tenía la boca como si alguien hubiese orinado en ella. _Quizá no debería haber bebido tanto._

—Se llama Hidan. Lo buscan polis de varios países. Es un psicópata que viola mujeres, las tortura y luego las deja morir.

—Ajá. Un tipo encantador—ironizó Sasuke— ¿pero no es trabajo de la policía dar con él?

—Lo es pero pensé que te interesaría.

—Te equivocaste. Me duele la cabeza Kakashi, déjame en paz—se levantó con dificultad. Bebería un litro de agua, se daría una ducha e intentaría descansar. El sonido de un grupo más de fotos cayendo sobre la vieja mesa hizo un ruido seco.

—Está bien—Kakashi lo miró—Tira esas fotos por mí, por favor.

Sasuke gruñó pero se agachó a recogerlas sabiendo que discutir con Kakashi no serviría de nada. La primera imagen hizo que su corazón diera un bote irregular. Miró al hombre mayor, pero ya había desaparecido por algún lugar.

En contra de su mejor juicio agarró el taco de imágenes y las pasó una a una. La rabia comenzó a inundarle y apretó con fuerza el papel fotográfico.

—¡Kakashi!—gritó.

—¿Si?—el hombre asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta del pasillo, confirmando la sospecha de Sasuke de que no se había ido muy lejos.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarle?—ya estaba poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Tras la primera foto hay algunas pistas. Diviértete.

Sasuke sonrió sombríamente.

—Siempre.

.

.

.

Hinata caminaba con Kiba a través de una de las calles que pertenecían al dominio de Byakugan en la que últimamente habían tenido algunos problemas. Las cosas con su amigo habían mejorado ligeramente pero estaban lejos de ser lo que habían sido. Si Hinata no tuviese mierda suficiente ya por la que lamentarse estaría hecha polvo pero el orgullo herido de Kiba no era su mayor problema.

—Todo parece bastante tranquilo.

Asintió al comentario, destinado a llenar el silencio, de Kiba.

—Oye, Hinata.

—¿Hmm?

—Lo estás haciendo bien.

Giró la cabeza sorprendida hacia su mejor amigo.

—¿El qué?

—Ya sabes—resopló resignado—¿Cuánto ha pasado ya?¿Cinco meses?

_Cuatro meses y tres semanas_, quiso corregir ella pero se calló.

—No quiero hablar de eso Kiba-kun.

—Ya lo sé pero yo necesito hacerlo ¿de acuerdo? Sólo escúchame—Hinata suspiró asintiendo—Nunca quise ser un insensible con el tema ¿sabes? Es sólo que… ¡que lo odiaba!

—Ya lo sabía.

—No, no. No me refiero a Uchiha. Odiaba como parecía que con simplemente silbar tú ya ibas a su lado. Verte seguirlo tan ciegamente me hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Era el enemigo y tú parecías no cuestionarlo nunca!

—Te equivocas. Cuestioné a Sasuke cada minuto.

—Aún así hacías lo que quería—Hinata asintió ante eso— No soportaba que él fuera tan importante para ti como para jugarte cada maldita cosa que habías conseguido. Quería matarte cada jodida vez que sabía que habías estado con él.

—Lo siento.

—No, no lo haces pero está bien. Le quieres. Te quiere. Sigue jodiéndome ¿Sabes? Pensé que cuando, al fin, tuvieras los cojones de alejarte de él me sentiría mejor —Kiba sonrió con resignación—pero no lo hago. No te equivoques, nada me había hecho más feliz que la decisión que tomaste de alejarte de él, sigo pensando que es lo mejor que has hecho en tu vida pero, en realidad, no cambia nada.

—No entiendo— _¿de qué hablaba Kiba? ¿qué no cambiaba nada? ¡Había cambiado todo!_

Nunca había visto una mirada tan triste en su mejor amigo como la que tenía cuando le miró.

—Aún le quieres. No sabes cómo duele eso, Hinata.

—Yo no quiero a Sasuke.

—¿Ves? Quiero matarte cuando haces eso. Me mientes y yo, aunque no quiero, me lo creo un poco y eso me da falsas esperanzas. ¡Qué estúpido soy! Aunque nunca serás mía, me alegro de que no seas de él tampoco. Así que ya ves, estamos en la misma línea Hinata. Nunca obtendremos lo que deseamos.

El silencio cayó incómodo sobre ellos. Quería decirle a Kiba que él sería siempre su mejor amigo pero sabía que eso solo aumentaría su dolor, así que optó por callar.

Mientras miraba la calle a su alrededor al caminar, intentando ignorar el incómodo momento que se había instalado entre ellos, le pareció ver algo familiar. Miró de nuevo para ver desaparecer un tipo que no conocía pero que creía haber visto en otro lugar. No lo ubicó y lo último que vio de él fue un extraño collar que colgaba de su cuello.

.

.

.

El apestoso lugar parecía sacado de las ridículas películas que emitían las televisiones los domingos por la tarde. Era tan tópico que Sasuke casi esperaba encontrarse un cartel luminoso con una flecha que pusiera "Hogar del psicópata asesino. Bienvenidos".

Era lúgubre, húmedo y apestaba a orina.

Miró de nuevo la arrugada foto para asegurarse de las señas y continuó. Si era sincero consigo mismo no sabía que cojones hacía allí, no era su asunto. Lo malo es que tras ver las putas fotos de Kakashi y saber que ese enfermo había estado tras Hinata como si quisiera hacerla su próxima víctima, lo hacían desear matarlo lentamente y bueno _¿quién era él para negarse tan pequeño caprichito?_

Casi rió ante su propio pensamiento. _¡Joder!_ el alcohol, las noches de insomnio y las putas debían estar eliminándole el poco sentido común que le quedaba.

Se detuvo para escuchar los sonidos que parecían provenir del final del viejo edificio. La diversión estaba a punto de comenzar.

.

.

.

Las noticias de la ubicación del hombre más buscado del momento llegaron al despacho de Gaara apenas unas horas tras su llegada del encuentro con Hinata.

—¿Cómo procederemos, Inspector?—su compañera desde hacía varios meses, Matsuri, lo observó con la mirada que a Gaara le gustaba denominar "soy pequeña pero te arrancaré las pelotas de un mordisco si me apetece" mezclada con la de "ámame, Inspector".

Todos en la comisaría sabían del enamoramiento de la jovencita por su persona y él no era menos. Era una lástima no poder hacer nada al respecto pero Gaara no tenía las mínimas ganas de tener una novia, eso sería como hacer horas extra.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir a por el cerdo. Al fin tantos meses de corretear a su alrededor sirven de algo.

—Lo prepararé todo.

.

.

.

Sasuke entró en la habitación sorprendiendo al psicópata comiendo unos fideos instantáneos. Tenía que concederle al bastardo cierto crédito ya que no se había ni inmutado al ver entrar a un auténtico desconocido apuntándole con una pistola directamente a la cabeza, en vez de eso sonrió macabramente.

—¿Nos conocemos?

—Tenemos amigos en común—Sasuke le lanzó la foto que llevaba consigo—¿te suena?

El cambio en la mirada del hombre le dio a Sasuke escalofríos.

—Bueno, aún no tenemos el placer de conocernos en profundidad pero tengo intención de que eso cambie pronto ¿por qué? ¿quieres compartir?

La sonrisa no había abandonado los labios de Hidan en ningún instante y eso cabreaba a Sasuke más allá de lo que le gustaba admitir.

—Lo siento, no comparto.

—Una pena, juntos podríamos hacerla gritar mucho. Me gusta cuando gritan ¿sabes? Lo hace todo mucho más divertido.

—No te muevas— Sasuke afianzó más el dedo en el gatillo al verlo revolverse en su lugar. El tipo lo ignoró y siguió con su loca conversación.

—No pude oírla mucho, hay que mantener las distancias con las presas al principio, pero creo que tiene una linda voz. Sus gritos serían como ángeles muriendo, estoy seguro.

—No oirías ni una palabra de ella, cabrón.

—¡Oh! Se resisten siempre al principio pero al final todas gritan, hasta las más tercas. Todas, todas gritan. Si no quieres compartir entonces ¿es tu chica? ¿Eres una especie de novio salvador con complejo de héroe?

—¿Héroe? En esta historia soy cualquier cosa menos eso—Sasuke dio un paso más hacia adelante—pero hay una cosa graciosa aquí. Yo odio cuando las víctimas gritan, las hace parecer patéticas y débiles. Si vas a morir mejor hacerlo con dignidad, llévate eso al menos a la tumba—esta vez la sonrisa salió en los labios de Sasuke— Voy a hacer una excepción a muchas de mis reglas contigo, hijo de puta. La primera es que voy a echar una mano a la mierda de la policía sacándote del camino y la otra es que voy a hacerte gritar. Vas a pedirme que te mate con rapidez y yo voy a cumplirme el capricho de ir lento. Muy, muy lento.

—Si no es tu chica ¿por qué tanta rabia?

Sasuke alzó los hombros.

—No es mi chica y no lo será nunca pero seré un maldito si dejo que tomes algo que me pertenece.

—¿El qué?

—Su muerte.

En un callejón olvidado de la peor zona de la ciudad un disparo resonó en el vacío.

.

.

.

—Hinata-san, hay un mensajero en la puerta con un paquete para ti—el chaval que se encargaba de la seguridad aquella noche en la casa entró en el salón donde ella leía un libro tirada en el sofá.

Se levantó y tomó el pequeño paquete sin remite que pesaba ligeramente.

Ya en su habitación cuando estaba a punto de saciar su curiosidad, Ino entró.

—Hinata tienes que bajar.

—En un segundo.

—No, ahora —la agarró del brazo forzándola a salir— la poli está aquí. Neji está con el inspector Sabaku en la puerta, él está preguntando por ti.

_¿Qué mierda hacía Gaara en su casa?_

Llegó a la puerta a punto para recibir la matadora mirada de Neji que decía claramente que creía haberle dicho que no más líos. Gaara por su parte le dedicó una sonrisa irónica.

Hinata puso su cara de póker y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, casualmente.

—Inspector diría que es un placer pero…

—Ahorrémonos conversaciones sarcásticas Hinata, vayamos al grano—miró hacia Neji— si no te importa, Hyûga.

—Es la puerta de mi jodida casa, Sabaku. No voy a ninguna parte.

—Está bien, Neji-nisan. Puedo arreglármelas sola—su primo la miró durante un segundo y asintió en silencio dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo por el pasillo. Miró hacia Gaara— Debería matarte por venir a mi casa.

—¡Un respeto! ¡Estás hablando con un Inspector de policía!

Hinata reparó en ese momento en la mujer que acompañaba al pelirrojo. La recordaba. Ni siquiera pudo reprimir la sonrisa divertida que asomó a sus labios.

—Qué tierno. Ahora contratáis chiquillas para animaros cual jugadores de fútbol. Es una pena que aquí tu amado Inspector no te vaya a dar ni los buenos días, querida.

—¡Voy a…!

—¡Matsuri, basta! No tenemos ninguna orden por lo que Hinata está haciendo un favor al atendernos.

La Hyûga sabía que aquella frase le había costado decirla más que ninguna otra cosa.

—Cierto, así que vayamos al grano.

Miró fijamente al pelirrojo. A cualquiera le hubiese parecido de lo más ridículo que estuviese siendo interrogada por el hombre con el que hacía unas horas estaba follando. No para ella, ni para Gaara. Las cosas eran como eran, tomabas y dabas lo que querías o lo que te dejaban y lo que ellos hiciesen en una habitación oculta de un motel de mala muerte no interfería para nada con que ella era miembro de una banda y él un respetable – supuestamente – policía.

Gaara le tendió una foto sacada de una ficha policial.

—¿Te suena?

—¿Debería? —había aprendido hace muchos años a ser cautelosa ante la ley.

—Responde claramente—miró a Matsuri al oírla hablar.

—No lo conozco—le tendió la foto de vuelta. Era la pura verdad, no había visto esa cara en su vida. Por el contrario creía que había algo familiar en él, el extraño símbolo de su colgante parecía sonarle de algo pero no lograba ubicarlo—¿Por qué estás interrogándome sobre un hombre que no he visto en mi vida?

—Es un torturador y asesino en serie de mujeres—respondió Gaara.

—Encantador—ironizó ella.

—Tú ibas a ser su próxima víctima—Hinata no mostró ninguna emoción—y él acaba de aparecer muerto hace un par de horas.

—Debo haberme perdido algo porque no te sigo. Un psicópata está muerto y estáis interrogando a su posible última víctima.

—Voy a ser claro ¿has matado tú a este hombre?—Gaara la conocía bien, era mucho mejor ser directo que andar con rodeos.

—No. Aunque por lo que dices de él no hubiese sido algo de lo que me arrepentiría, desde luego. ¿Por qué crees que yo lo hice?

—Eres la mano derecha del líder de una peligrosa banda y justo alguien que te persigue aparece muerto. Es sospechoso—aquella fue la frase más larga que le escuchó decir a la mujer policía.

—¿Tienes pruebas?

—¡He leído tu expediente policial! Puedes parecer una chica del montón ¡pero eres peligrosa!

—¿Por qué estoy en mi casa entonces y no en la cárcel?—Hinata retomó su posición de apoyo en el marco de la puerta, algo divertida con la tonta jovencita que creía en mundos justos de buenos y malos—te lo diré. Ese montón de papeles inútiles que dices haber leído sobre mí no valen una mierda. No sabes quién soy o como soy y mucho peor, de lo que soy capaz—miró hacia Gaara— por el contrario, tú sabes de mí más cosas de las que me gusta admitir. Sinceramente Gaara ¿Crees que he sido yo?

El hombre no respondió, le tendió una foto de lo que claramente era el escenario del crimen. Incluso ella, que estaba más que acostumbrada a momentos atroces, tragó saliva. La imagen presentaba un sitio sucio y todo lleno de sangre, el cadáver a penas se parecía al de la foto que le habían enseñado antes. Tenía múltiples balazos por todo su cuerpo y estaba claro que uno de ellos le había volado la mitad del cráneo. Sus manos y pies estaban atados con un alambre – que tenía pinta de doloroso – manteniéndolo en una posición en cruz. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue que varios impactos de bala se concentraban en la entrepierna del hombre.

Miró la imagen unos minutos y se la tendió de nuevo al pelirrojo.

—Hasta tú tienes que saber que eso no lo he hecho yo.

—Tenía que interrogarte de todas formas, eras sospechosa.

Matsuri pareció indignada ante el uso del pasado de su compañero y superior.

—Inspector, aún no podemos descartar su participación.

—Dices que leíste mi expediente ¿no?— Hinata la interrumpió— estoy segura de que hay un montón de cosas ahí que son inútiles, pero alguna habrá que sea real—Señaló la foto en la mano de Gaara—le dispararon ¿verdad?—ambos asintieron con la cabeza—ahí tienes tu respuesta señorita policía.

—¿Qué?

—Corren los rumores de que Hinata prefiere las armas blancas a las pistolas—fue Gaara quien respondió.

—¡Pero sé que ella porta armas de fuego! La han pillado algunas veces.

—Lo hace—concedió el hombre sin dejar de mirar a Hinata que ladeó la cabeza sonriendo—pero nunca se le ha asignado ningún disparo. Este hombre ha sido torturado a balazos, si ella fuera su asesina las heridas serían diferentes. Estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué?—la mujer era terca—ella pudo preferir la seguridad de una pistola. Es simple.

—Hay una cosa que debes saber Matsuri, con Hyûga Hinata nada es simple. Nunca —hubo un par de segundos de silencio— gracias por tu atención, Hyûga. Nos vemos.

—Quizá—respondió ella enigmática y cerró la puerta.

Neji apareció por la puerta del salón con su habitual semblante serio e Hinata sintió la necesidad de suspirar con resignación.

—¿Has tenido algo que ver?

—Sabes que no—por alguna razón la duda de Neji la ofendía _¿es que todos sus logros y sus años de ser su más fiel mano derecha no valían de nada? ¿sólo contaba la mierda?_

Aceleró el paso encerrándose en su habitación con un portazo. Sobre la cama vio el paquete sin abrir, del cual se había olvidado completamente. Se sentó en la cama con la caja sobre las rodillas.

Al abrirla se encontró de frente con la respuesta al misterio que Gaara intentaba resolver. Tomando aire agarró el extraño colgante que había visto en la foto y le había traído recuerdos confusos. Estaba ensangrentado. La caja de cartón aún contenía algo más.

Sacó la pequeña botellita de whisky – de tamaño minibar – que estaba por la mitad y la observó confusa dejándola sobre la cama. Ahí fue cuando recayó en el sobre que decoraba el fondo del paquete.

Lo abrió sin delicadeza reconociendo la letra al instante. _¡No podía ser! ¡Tenía que tirar el papel y ni siquiera mirarlo!_ Pero en contra de su mejor juicio fijo la vista en las escasas líneas.

"_Aquí tienes mi regalo. He brindado a tu salud, haz lo mismo"_

Hinata miró a la medio vacía botella y no pudo evitar sonreír. El whisky era la bebida alcohólica preferida de Sasuke pero ella la odiaba y él lo sabía. Aún así pensar que de esa botella también había bebido él la hizo sentirse patéticamente cerca del Uchiha. La destapó y bebió lo que quedaba de un solo trago, notando el desagradable ardor bajar por su garganta. _Salud, Sasuke_.

Volvió la vista al papel de nuevo, a la siguiente y última línea.

"_PD: Feliz cumpleaños de mierda, Hyûga."_

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y alzó la vista al pequeño calendario pegado en la pared de la habitación. _¡Su cumpleaños! ¡Era su maldito cumpleaños!_ Metió todo en la caja de nuevo, la apoyó sobre el suelo y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando al techo.

Cerró los ojos e imaginó a Sasuke torturando a ese hombre por el simple pecado de querer hacerle daño a ella y sintió nervios, tristeza y rabia. Quería ir junto al Uchiha golpearle, gritarle, abrazarle, matarle o besarle. Quería ser capaz de darle las gracias.

Quería…_quería verle_. Pero era _jodidamente_ imposible y lo sabía. Ella había tomado esa decisión y sería injusto para Sasuke, incluso para ella misma, que ahora se echase a atrás.

Se giró de lado mirando hacia la calle.

_Feliz cumpleaños para mí._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Como siempre, me encantaría y os agradecería vuestros reviews. ¡Nos vemos!


	10. Chapter 10

Aquí viene el capítulo 10, adentrándonos en el final. Gracias por la espera, por la paciencia y por seguir todavía ahí.

.

* * *

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei. Son todos suyos para hacerlos felices o desgraciados, yo simplemente les doy vidas paralelas, a veces mejores y a veces más puñeteras.

.

.

* * *

"_¿Yo? ¡Tengo miedo de todo! Tengo miedo de lo que ví, de lo que hice y de lo que soy, y de lo que más tengo miedo es de salir de esta sala y nunca más en la vida sentir lo que siento cuando estoy contigo."_

_**Dirty Dancing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Estar uno al lado del otro fue siempre una pequeña utopía que no podían cumplir. Lo suyo es el frente a frente, cada uno en el lado opuesto pudiendo verse claramente. _Inalcanzablemente._

Es cruel, pero posee cierta hermosura que solo ellos son capaces de ver. Es la ironía del ver pero no tocar, del querer pero no poder, del odiar pero no amar.

Es como tener tu mayor deseo cumplido al alcance de la mano, estirar el brazo para cogerlo y solo ser capaz de rozarlo con la punta de los dedos.

Estar uno al lado del otro fue siempre una pequeña utopía que no podían cumplir. Lo suyo es el frente a frente, parece que ahora más que nunca.

.

.

.

Shikamaru no tenía cara de buenos amigos aquella mañana. Levantarse temprano para acudir a una reunión que Neji tenía con un posible cliente ya era bastante malo como plan por sí mismo, pero si añadía el encargo del hombre – que Neji se empeñaba en aceptar, en contra de toda reacción lógica – aquel era un auténtico jueves de mierda.

—Borra esa cara Shikamaru, hemos hecho cosas más complicadas—ordenó Neji.

—Claro que sí y generalmente eras tú el que no estaba de acuerdo—chasqueó la lengua.

—Necesitamos el dinero.

—Y necesitamos seguir jodidamente vivos. Esto es mucho más problemático de lo que parece, me lo huelo Neji y sé que tú también—las voces amortiguadas de Ino e Hinata le llegaron desde el piso de arriba—por no hablar de la poca gracia que va a hacerle a ella.

—Hinata no va a quejarse.

—Por supuesto que no, lo que no hace que vaya a ser feliz.

—¿Quién no va a ser feliz?—preguntó Kiba dejándose caer en el sofá acompañado de Shino.

—Ninguno de nosotros como el nuevo y problemático trabajo que Neji acaba de aceptar no salga bien—Shikamaru no podía dejar de quejarse, aquello era una auténtica locura.

—¿De qué trata?—Ino e Hinata llegaron juntas.

La rubia se sentó al lado del Nara mientras que Hinata se quedó en pie lo más lejos posible de Kiba que, como llevaba sucediendo los últimos meses, fruncía el ceño ante la presencia de la Hyûga.

—Un encargo de asesinato.

Cuando Neji soltó aquella frase el silencio se hizo largamente perturbador. Allí estaba Hyûga Neji anunciando una muerte premeditada que ellos iban a llevar a cabo. Matar, esa cosa por la que algunos tildaban de blando a Neji, matar, la única cosa que el Hyûga no hacía ni ordenaba a no ser que fuese algo totalmente necesario.

—¿Quién?

Fue sumamente irónico para Shikamaru que aquella pregunta la hiciese precisamente Hinata. Neji dejó caer unas cuantas fotos sobre la mesa como respuesta.

—Se llama Deidara y trabajaba hasta hace poco en un club de la Zona Neutral.

Shikamaru ya había visto aquellas fotos esa mañana por lo que no dejó de observar a la pelinegra para obtener su reacción.

—Yo lo conozco—anunció Kiba.

—Todos lo hacemos—Ino resopló, Shikamaru quería saber si por obviedad o porque sabía exactamente lo que matarlo significaba para ellos.

—Él tiene la protección de Sharingan—la voz de Hinata fue plana sin apartar la vista de la mesa donde las fotos descansaban—Toda la ciudad lo sabe. La sombra de Uchiha Itachi lo cobija.

—Lo sé—Neji miró a su prima y mantuvieron un intenso duelo de miradas durante lo que parecieron minutos—alguien nos ha ofrecido mucho dinero por su cadáver, protección o no, vamos a matarlo.

Hinata sonrió, fue una sonrisa sarcástica y furiosa.

—Muy bien, _ni-san_. Pero sabes lo que eso va a significar ¿verdad?

—¿Tienes algún problema Hinata?

—Claro que no—comenzó a salir del salón—hagámoslo Neji-nisan. Vayamos a por ese hombre y dejemos que suceda.

Salió sin mirar atrás. Kiba suspiró, Ino apoyó la mano sobre la rodilla de Shikamaru mientras Shino permanecía en silencio viendo salir a Neji también.

—Vamos a hacerlo entonces ¿no?—anunció Kiba—Lo que significa que…

—Que, indirectamente, le estamos declarando una guerra a Sharingan.

Aunque Shikamaru sabía aquello desde que Neji había aceptado el trabajo en la reunión de hacía un par de horas, decirlo en voz alta lo hizo mucho más real. Allí estaban ellos, planeando el jodido asesinato que les iba a llevar a enfrentarse cara a cara con el grupo más temido de la ciudad y con el hombre que más sangre fría tenía a la hora de quitar una vida: Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

.

—¡Va a matarme, bastardo!

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No es la primera vez que os amenazáis y punto. Eres demasiado visceral, Deidara, y dramático.

—Uchiha, bastardo—el rubio lo miró con todo el odio que pudo reunir, para encontrarse con la calmada expresión de Itachi—digamos que esta vez es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Qué más da! ¡Es diferente y punto!

—Si quieres que cuide tu cuello vas a tener que darme más información.

Deidara quería matar a su amigo – o lo que fuese – allí mismo, pero sabía que entonces perdería su única oportunidad de vivir.

—Le robé mucho dinero de su club y monté el mío propio—Itachi alzó la ceja instándolo a continuar—digamos que también me aseguré de que todos sus clientes pasaran a mi local y no al suyo ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi no quiso saber más. Deidara era así desde que lo conocía, metiéndose en tantos problemas como podía encontrar. Ya en el instituto – cuando sus padres aún vivían y su vida era la de un adolescente relativamente normal – se dedicaba a sacar al rubio de todas en cuantas peleas se metían, así que cuando la vida se volvió oscura y fundó Sharingan, proteger a Deidara parecía algo intrínseco con ser quien era.

Que su antiguo jefe – y casualmente viejo _senpai_ en tiempos de escuela – Akasuna No Sasori quisiera matar a Deidara parecía solo una rabieta más entre ambos, pero por muy exagerado que fuera el rubio Itachi podía ver verdadero miedo en sus ojos esta vez.

—Vale, asumamos que quiera matarte. ¿Cómo va a hacerlo? Sasori puede ser un hijo de puta cruel pero no lo veo asesinando a nadie.

—Hay rumores…

—¿Cuáles?—la mirada huidiza de Deidara no amparaba nada bueno para él.

—Ha contratado a alguien.

—¿Quién?

—Yo puedo responder a eso—Sasuke entró en el lugar con la información que Itachi le había enviado a descubrir cuando Deidara había llegado con su historia unas horas antes, y no parecía muy feliz, todo había que decirlo— ¡Hyûga! El muy jodido ha aceptado el trato aún sabiendo que podíamos intervenir.

—¿Byakugan ha puesto precio a tu cabeza, Deidara?—preguntó furioso Itachi, mitad por que le ocultaran esa valiosa información, mitad por la osadía de Neji.

—¿Precio?—rió Sasuke—si solo fuera eso. Podríamos con los lacayos de Neji sin pestañear. Ha enviado a las tropas: Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka… ¡todos! ¡todos están trabajando para conseguir su cabeza!

Conseguir información sobre Byakugan siempre era difícil, pero cuando los miembros más importantes trabajaban para algo – fuere de la banda que fuere – era como un secreto a voces.

Itachi no pasó por alto que Sasuke no mencionó a la prima de Neji, pero no había ninguna duda para él que también estaba en el lío.

—Muy bien—Itachi se levantó—Nadie puede tocar un solo pelo de Deidara, haz correr la voz, Sasuke.

—Eso no va a acojonar a Hyûga—chasqueó Sasuke.

—Claro que no, Neji es mucho mejor que eso. Irá a por todas y nosotros estaremos allí cuando llegue.

.

.

.

—Neji está jodido de la cabeza—gruñó Kiba—¡Nos envía a una jodida misión suicida!

—Que hasta tú estés asustado hace que se me pongan los pelos de punta—suspiró Ino.

—¡No estoy asustado!

—¡Pues deja jodidamente de quejarte, maldición!—Shikamaru alzó la voz haciendo que los presentes le miraran asombrados, sus amigos lucían sorpresa en la cara y los miembros más jóvenes de la banda parecían algo asustados. Se frotó las sientes y suspiró—Vais acabar haciendo que me explote la cabeza. Todos sabemos lo problemático que es esto, no hace falta ponernos más nerviosos refunfuñando. ¿Y dónde está Hinata?

—Aquí.

Shikamaru la observó entrar. Si él no la conociera pensaría que el asunto no estaba afectándola lo más mínimo, pero no era así. El semblante tranquilo de Hinata no hacía más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

—Tenemos que hablar. Ino, ven tú también.

La rubia asintió mirándolo y los siguió. Entraron juntos en la cocina cerrando la puerta tras ellos. A Shikamaru no se le daban bien las conversaciones trascendentales, pero si su vida dependía de mantener ésta iba a tragarse el problemático momento y tirar hacia adelante.

Hinata cogió una manzana y la mordió, más para calmar la ansiedad que el hambre.

—¿Te ha dicho Neji que me des un sermón?

—No. Él no tiene ni idea de que esta conversación está teniendo lugar y vamos a dejarlo así.

Ino se subió sobre la mesa y suspiró.

—¿Podemos ir al grano?

—Está bien —Shikamaru se apoyó contra la mesa al lado de Ino, quedando ambos enfrentando a Hinata—¿Cómo estás?

Hinata sonrió mordiendo la manzana de nuevo.

—Bien, gracias.

Ino gruñó.

—¡Por favor! Lo que Shikamaru quiere saber es si llegado el momento vas a proteger nuestras espaldas o pegarnos una patada.

—¡Ino! —la mencionada lo descartó con un movimiento de mano.

Hinata los miró fijamente en silencio. Quizá aquella debería ser una pregunta difícil, como ponerla en un cruce de caminos sin la más mínima idea de cual sería el correcto, por eso tuvo que realmente esforzarse en no sonreír al responder. La respuesta era tan clara, tan sincera que no le produjo ningún dolor decirla.

—Yo voy a estar entre vosotros y cualquier bala que vaya en vuestra dirección.

—¿Dispare quien dispare?

—Sí.

—¿Y si…?

La Hyûga suspiró.

—Voy a ponértelo fácil, Shikamaru. Si la persona que te dispara es Sasuke yo voy a devolverle el tiro al maldito pecho ¿de acuerdo?

—Hinata—Ino tenía la vista perdida al hablar—¿Estás segura? Si esto es difícil para ti…

—Esto no es más difícil que otras cosas que haya vivido Ino, no es muy diferente si quiera. Sé quien soy y quienes son mi familia y al margen de lo que pueda o no sentir en el momento en que me vea obligada a disparar a alguien a quien no quiero hacerlo, apretaré el gatillo sin dudar si alguno de vosotros está en peligro.

Dicho aquello abandonó la cocina dejando a dos amigos con el corazón dolido.

Hinata los elegía a ellos, a ellos frente al hombre que – aunque lo negara rotundamente – era todo para ella; a ellos que – deseándolo o no – podían ser los causantes de la muerte de ese hombre si se daba el caso.

Hinata los elegía a ellos, antes que a su corazón, que al amor que aún no conocía, que a la libertad de querer, que al deseo. Que a Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Lanzó una mirada hacia el club desde el cristal de una sola dirección del despacho. Itachi y Kakashi hablaban con algunas personas mientras observaban el local minuciosamente.

—Por lo menos tuviste la suficiente inteligencia de abrir el local en uno de nuestros territorios—escupió Sasuke.

—¡Hnm! Tu hermano dejó bastante claro que protegerme en otro lugar sería demasiado complicado en caso de problemas, por supuesto al bastardo le importa un comino que yo esté perdiendo pasta. Zona Neutral es mucho más lucrativa, maldición.

—Estamos aquí para salvarte el culo, así que deja de quejarte.

—¡Tú! ¡Mini-Itachi! —Deidara refunfuñó sin achicarse ni un pelo por la mirada asesina de Sasuke— ¡No me toques los huevos!

—Listo—Sakura habló desde la punta del despacho donde en una pared había colocado fotos de la gente de Byakugan. Todos los miembros principales tenían un imagen en solitario cada uno y su nombre bajo él —avisaré a los demás.

Salió hacia el club dejando a Sasuke y Deidara observando el elaborado organigrama de la chica. En la cabeza sobresalía Neji , a su derecha e izquierda ligeramente más abajo estaban Hinata y Shikamaru y más debajo de ellos – tan solo un par de centímetros— Kiba, Ino y Shino.

—Cuando los ves así no es que acojonen demasiado—Comentó el rubio.

Sasuke no se molestó en mirarlo.

—Por eso son tan peligrosos. He visto a mucha gente subestimar a Hyûga y los suyos y muy pocos pueden contarlo a día de hoy.

La puerta sonó a sus espaldas y todos entraron tomando lugares. Naruto se apoyó sobre el escritorio despreocupadamente, Sakura ocupó un sillón y los demás permanecieron en pie, incluido Kakashi que se colocó al lado de las imágenes.

—Bien—Habló—Todos hemos visto estas caras muchas veces y la mayoría tenemos más que cicatrices para probarlo pero la cuestión de esta reunión es intentar hacernos una idea de cómo van a actuar para llegar a su víctima.

—¡Hnm! ¡Me llamo Deidara! Cuando dices víctima me siento con un pie en la tumba.

—Tienes medio jodido cuerpo en ella desde que Hyûga quiere tu cabeza, así que deja de quejarte—gruñó Sasuke.

Deidara le lanzó una mirada desagradable pero permaneció en silencio.

—Sigo—Kakashi retomó—nuestros dos principales problemas son ellos—señaló dos fotografías—Nara Shikamaru y Hyûga Neji. El primero porque es capaz de predecir todas y cada una de nuestras estrategias y montar otras para atacar. Dicen de él que es un genio desaprovechado pero todos sabemos que a la hora de cargarse a alguien, si Nara ha planeado tu muerte tienes muy pocas posibilidades—en ese punto Deidara gimió pero todos los ignoraron— Nuestro segundo problema es el propio Hyûga, es invisible. Un depredador. Como esas aves que vuelan alrededor de una presa lo suficientemente lejos para que no podamos verlas, pero que siempre está ahí. Estoy seguro de que nos cruzaremos con decenas de miembros de Byakugan estos días, pero en ningún momento veremos a Neji. Es importante no olvidar que, aunque así sea, él estará ahí. Siempre.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? Sinceramente, veo difícil que entren en nuestra zona sin ser vistos y mucho menos que sean capaces de llegar aquí sin interceptarlos antes—comentó Naruto.

Sasuke tenía que darle al idiota un punto. Para llegar al club había que cruzar casi medio territorio Sharingan, lo cual en condiciones normales ya sería bastante difícil para un miembro de una banda enemiga, pero ahora – con todo el jodido grupo pendiente de cada movimiento de Byakugan – le parecía una misión imposible. Mirando hacia el organigrama fijó su vista en Hinata, no sabía de dónde había sacado Sakura la imagen pero la Hyûga lucía una sonrisa irónica en los labios – desenfocada como el resto de la fotografía –. Sasuke casi podía oírla decirle _¿misión imposible Uchiha? Estoy justo pisándote los talones._

—Esta es Hyûga Hinata—Kakashi hizo una pausa dramática y aunque Sasuke no lo estaba mirando sabía que, el muy cabró,n solo lo hacía por joderle— con toda probabilidad ha sido la avanzadilla.

—¿Ha sido…? ¡Espera! ¡Estás hablando en pasado! ¡¿Quieres decir que ella ha estado aquí?!—Deidara se transformó en un ente pálido.

—Me jugaría la mano derecha a que así es. Es lista, pasa desapercibida cuando quiere y es un poco suicida.

Sasuke sonrió ante eso. _Jodida Hyûga._

—Ella estará compartiendo cada mínima información con Nara para elaborar su plan y…

—Será quien te encare, Deidara.

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Sasuke sorprendidos de oírlo hablar.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó Naruto.

—No puedo explicarlo racionalmente pero sé que será ella la que llegue primero a él—Sasuke movió la cabeza para señalar al rubio—planeado así o no.

—De acuerdo—Itachi interrumpió—tendremos eso muy en cuenta.

—Ahora mis jueguecitos te gustan más ¿no es así, hermano mayor?

Itachi ignoró el sarcasmo de Sasuke y pidió a Kakashi que continuara.

—Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba y Aburame Shino. Serán un bloque pero cada uno tendrá su papel bien diferenciado.

—Ino logrará llegar al club, sabe disfrazarse hasta parecer otra y solo tiene que pestañear para que un tío caliente la traiga del brazo hasta aquí dentro— aportó Sakura — ella va a ser los ojos del equipo, estoy segura.

—Inuzuka hará ruido, mucho—Sasuke habló de nuevo—querrá ser el centro de atención, normalmente lo hace porque es un idiota pero ahora será para alejar los ojos de sus amigos.

—El señuelo—asintió Kakashi.

—El que tiene más papeletas para ser el primero en morir—Naruto dijo aquello sin su típica sonrisa—admitamos que tiene huevos.

—No—anunció Sai con su típica voz monocorde—está enamorado.

Y aunque todos miraron a Sasuke, nadie dijo nada. Ni si quiera él. Ahí, aunque nadie lo viera, había otro problema. Kiba iba a ser un señuelo pero iba a buscar a Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, lo que significaba que Hinata no andaría demasiado lejos y aquello podría acabar en una masacre y Deidara ni siquiera tenía porque estar cerca.

—¿Y Aburame?—Sakura rompió el silencio.

—Por libre, pero siempre listo para proteger a sus compañeros. Es pragmático, listo y leal.

—Bien—Itachi miró a todos—ya tenemos una idea general de cómo será esto. La norma más importante es no dejar nunca solo a Deidara y no actuar por libre—miró a Sasuke directamente en ese instante—ahora tened cuidado y hacedlo bien.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiró subida al viejo tejado del garaje que quedaba frente al moderno club del hombre al que debía matar. Era de noche e iba vestida toda de negro para no destacar sobre el lugar. Agradeció la escasa iluminación de la calle mientras continuaba prestando atención al sitio.

Hacía diez minutos que Ino había logrado entrar. Pelirroja de ojos verdes y pelo corto, si no hubiese visto el disfraz antes de salir de casa le hubiera costado reconocerla cuando hasta su forma de caminar se veía totalmente diferente.

Se acomodó cuanto pudo y esperó. Pasaron cuarenta minutos hasta que la voz de Ino resonó por el intercomunicador que tenía en la oreja.

—Esto es un caos.

—Ve al grano problemática, esta no es una conversación informal—Hinata tuvo que sonreír ante el resoplido de Shikamaru.

—Todo Sharingan está aquí dentro. Sakura vigila desde su puesto de camarera, Kakashi parece un cliente más en uno de esos sofás fingiendo beber despreocupadamente, aunque las cuatro copas de champán hayan ido a parar a la planta que tiene al lado.

—¿Y Uchiha?—le pregunta vino de Neji

—Ninguno de los dos está a la vista. Me juego un brazo a que Itachi está en el despacho.

—¿Y Sasuke?—esta vez fue Kiba el interesado.

—Ni rastro de él.

—Está en el apartamento que hay en el piso superior del club—acotó Hinata—con nuestra presa y Naruto. Del que no hay ni un rastro es de Sai.

—Lo tengo cubierto—fue la primera vez que Hinata oyó a Shino y sonrió.

—Bien. No hagáis ninguna tontería. No quiero ni un solo error y sobra decir que ni un herido. Ateneos al plan—la orden de Neji sonó inapelable.

—El problema vendrá si el plan no se atañe a nosotros, Neji-nisan .

.

.

.

Naruto jugaba despreocupadamente con un mechero, encendiéndolo y apagándolo de forma automática sin si quiera prestarle demasiada atención. Y a Deidara estaba poniéndolo de los nervios, francamente.

—¿Puedes dejar eso? Si Byakugan no me mata lo harás tú, incendiando el maldito local ¡y ha sido un local muy caro!—refunfuñó.

—Esto está demasiado tranquilo—comentó el Uzumaki guardando en su bolsillo el encendedor—no me gusta.

Y esa información no hizo más que corroborar el mal augurio que Sasuke sentía. Si hasta el idiota de su amigo podía notar la mierda cayéndoles encima es que estaban en grandes problemas.

—¡No digas eso! ¡Hnm! Haces que sienta ya una jodida bala atravesándome.

—Cállate—gruñó Sasuke—eres tan molesto. Naruto ¿tenemos alguna noticia del bar?

—Sakura-chan dice que no ve a nadie sospechoso y los guardias que vigilan las calles no han visto a ninguno de los chicos de Hyûga.

—Ya están aquí—Sasuke se asomó a la ventana.

—¿No me acabas de oír? No han vis…—Naruto se quedó en silencio—nos la han jugado ¿verdad? ¿Crees que hay alguien dentro del club?

—Uno de ellos al menos.

—Avisaré a Sakura. ¡Joder! Si es cierto que ya están aquí ¿cómo cojones lo han logrado?

—Nara. Él los ha traído hasta aquí. Justo delante de nuestras narices—Sasuke seguía observando a la oscuridad de la noche. Naruto se preguntó si buscaba algo en particular, si creía que de repente vería una señal en aquel callejón de mala muerte sin iluminación.

—¡Eh, vosotros dos! ¿Qué cojones queréis decir con que pueden estar dentro? ¿Y dónde está Itachi? ¡Se supone que vais a protegerme! Salid de aquí y matad a esos inútiles—la voz de Deidara estaba empezando a crispar los nervios de Sasuke.

—Naruto, ve al club y vigila minuciosamente a cada persona en él.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la tensión que todo esto acumulaba cuando el rubio se fue sin protestar ni hacer un solo comentario.

—Muy buena idea, bastardo. ¿Ahora qué? Si entran aquí más de uno, estoy muerto.

Sasuke gruñó.

—¿Sabes qué? Itachi no va a decírtelo porque eres su amigo, así que lo haré yo—no se inmutó ante la mirada furibunda que el mayor le regaló—ya estás muerto. Llevas jodidamente muerto desde que Hyûga quiso tu cabeza y la única estúpida razón por la que estamos haciendo esta mierda es porque no podemos dejar que digan que Byakugan ha pasado por encima de nosotros sin que hayamos movido un dedo.

—¡Tú…!

—¿Qué? Es jodido ¿verdad? Saber que Itachi no está haciendo todo esto para salvar tu pellejo. Todo lo que mi hermano está haciendo es para proteger su puto orgullo así que, ahora, cállate y déjame pensar en como conseguir que los demás no acabemos en la misma tumba que tú.

.

.

.

—Naruto está en el bar—Ino informó—es posible que en unos minutos todo esto nos estalle en la cara, chicos.

Hinata tomó aire y observó la ventana donde segundos antes Sasuke observaba el exterior. Todo lo que veía ahora era su espalda y la cara del hombre que debían matar pasar del rojo furia al blanco miedo.

—Entro.

Tras su anuncio hubo varias distorsiones por que varios de sus amigos debieron de intentar la comunicación a la vez. Finalmente, la voz de Shikamaru prevaleció.

—Sin mierdas, Hinata—y no podía estar más sorprendida de que aquella frase viniera de él—ya tenemos suficiente en nuestras manos—cuando ella no respondió, insistió—¿me has oído?

—Alto y claro—sonrió irónica y desconectó la comunicación.

_Alto y claro_, pensó. _Ahí voy Sasuke, por favor, cumple tu promesa_.

.

.

.

Deidara estaba a punto de pegarle un puñetazo al engreído hermano de Itachi cuando vio movimiento en la ventana.

—¿Q-qué cojones…?—el tartamudeo alertó a Sasuke que giró la vista justo a tiempo para ver la parte inferior de un cuerpo humano introducirse por la ventana.

Reconoció la forma de moverse inmediatamente, aún así alzó la pistola y apuntó directamente.

Hinata cayó sobre sus pies, toda vestida de negro, y con su melena suelta. Iba armada. La visión de la chica con una pistola en la mano no era nueva para Sasuke, pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Te esperaba.

—Lo sé.

Deidara observó el intercambio entre la pareja.

—¡Es ella! Maldita sea ¡es ella!—chilló—dispara, idiota. Dijiste que ella sería la que me mataría. ¿Por qué mierda estás hablando con esa psicópata como si nada?

Hinata ladeó la cabeza señalando al rubio.

—Es ruidoso.

—Demasiado—gruñó Sasuke, provocando una sonrisa en Hinata que movió la mano cargada hacia su objetivo—pero, aunque me encantaría que se callase para siempre, no puedo dejarte que lo mates, Hyûga.

Él apuntó su arma directa hacia Hinata que no se inmutó.

—Aparta, Sasuke. Hoy tiene que morir él, no tú.

—Tendrás que dispararme primero—sonrió—pero si lo haces seguirás con vida para dispararle a él y eso no te gustaría ¿verdad?

Hinata apretó la mandíbula.

—He hecho cosas que no me gustaban antes, esto no es nada diferente.

Y disparó. Deidara escapó de la bala por unos centímetros y echó a correr fuera del apartamento directo hacia el bar.

—¡Joder, no! —gritó Sasuke—¡No bajes al puto bar, te matarán!

Hinata sonrió bajando el brazo. Sasuke dio unos pasos hacia ella, furioso, y la agarró con una mano del cuello, apretando. No dejó de mirarlo fijamente sin miedo en sus ojos, a pesar de la dificultad que le entrañaba respirar.

—Ese era el jodido plan ¿no es así? Vienes aquí, te aprovechas de mi, asustas al imbécil y logras que vaya al bar donde es una jodida víctima más fácil—la zarandeó. Hinata agarró la muñeca de Sasuke con fuerza y este disminuyó la presión sobre su cuello sin soltarla, para facilitarle hablar.

—No, mi plan era matarlo yo—la voz sonó estrangulada—pero si eso fallaba, como es el caso, Shikamaru tiene todo un abecedario de planes en su privilegiada cabeza.

—Joder—la empujó contra la pared soltándola, ella se llevó la mano a la garganta—me la has jugado bien, Hyûga.

—Déjalo, él va a morir. Tú lo sabes, yo lo sé. Dejemos que sea rápido y acabemos con esto.

—Que Deidara muera será el menor de nuestros jodidos problemas—gruñó Sasuke.

—Lo sé—Hinata ya tenía un pie en la ventana—él mayor de mis problemas siempre has sido tú, Uchiha. Lo peor es que soy como esas moscas estúpidas que van una y otra vez hacia la luz aún sabiendo que acabarán quemándose.

—¿Quieres quemarte, Hinata?

Ya tenía todo el cuerpo fuera, así que inclinó la cabeza creando un velo con el pelo que impidió a Sasuke ver nada más allá del rostro de la chica.

—Sólo contigo.

Y aunque Sasuke no supo cómo ni se acercó a comprobarlo, ella despareció de la ventana en la oscuridad nocturna.

Tomó aire y se encaminó hacia el club por el camino que antes había tomado Deidara pensando en las palabras de Hinata. Había sido lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que se habían hecho. Y Sasuke deseaba oírlas otra vez, aunque sabía lo que seguramente aquello significaría. _Morir,_ pensó, _y no importa una jodida mierda_.

.

.

.

.

* * *

No es demasiado largo, pero tampoco corto. Tomadlo como el preludio al gran final.

¡Nos vemos!

Espero vuestros reviews, gracias.


End file.
